


Best Friends Forever

by im_your_bastard (mcr_rockstar), mcr_rockstar, momiji_neyuki



Series: Writing With Killjoys:My Frankie [16]
Category: Death Spells, Gerard Way and the Hormones, LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance, Pencey Prep, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe-Elementary School, Alternate Universe-High School, Alternate Universe-Middle School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Control Issues, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, First Kiss, First Time, Frank Really Loves Batman, Friendship/Love, Frottage, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Near Death Experiences, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, On the Run, Physical Abuse, Recovery, Reunion, Secret Marriage, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred, Self-Worth Issues, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Tension, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 55,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcr_rockstar/pseuds/im_your_bastard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcr_rockstar/pseuds/mcr_rockstar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard have been best friends for as long as they can remember. They have a full day of recounting memories through the years of their friendship. Take the journey with them as they laugh at some of their fondest memories of each other and create one more all in the same place and time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Park

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So after Frank posted the picture of him as a child I decided I had to do a child fic. The whole thing doesn't focus on them just being kids, but it does recount all of their memories from childhood. I was originally going to write this story alone, but decided I wanted the help of my partner in crime. My Gee! Nene {{momiji_neyuki}}!!!!!
> 
> I wrote the first chapter on my own and I'm glad with the way it turned out. I am currently writing the second chapter with Nene right now. Actually I think she left me hanging again. I am running on no sleep so I decided to get this up right now. I have been hanging onto this since Frank posted the photo. 
> 
> There wasn't another day I would let pass without getting this up. So here it is in all of it's glory. I am very excited about this and I hope you will all be too. So I hope you all enjoy this and keep up with this as I go along.
> 
> Story Title: BFF by Frank Iero ft. Cherry Iero & Lily Iero

[](http://s325.photobucket.com/user/frankskeptsecret/media/fic%20pics/child%20gee_zpscilsn03s.jpg.html) 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ BEST FRIENDS FOREVER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

On sunny days like today Gerard and Frank always took a stroll to the park. There’s a difference in their trip to the park this day. The sun is shining more than usual, the sky is clear of any clouds, and the birds are in formation. It’s almost as if the day was tailor made for the two boys who had known each other from childhood all the way to adulthood.

 

Frank watches as Gerard sprints quickly through the soft grass as fast as he can. Frank’s not only watching, though, he’s gaining on him. They’re racing to be the first one to their favorite swing and this is nothing new for them. It started when they were just two little boys in the park. Here they are now, all grown up in their late twenties, and taking a huge step in their friendship.

 

Gerard goes crashing onto the swing and turns to sit on it correctly before Frank can try and push him off like he always does. Gerard does a celebratory fist pump and Frank stands there with his hands on his hips trying to catch his breath. He points at Gerard and smiles slyly.

 

“You got lucky this time loser.”

 

“And I’ll get lucky the next time.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.”

 

Frank goes to the pole and leans against it. He watches as Gerard starts kicking his feet off the ground to get the swing in motion. Frank’s mind begins to wander to when they first became friends, and it’s crazy how they’re still here together after all this time. They’ve literally been best friends since the age of eight. Well at the time Gerard was eight until Frank’s birthday arrived and he turned eight with Gerard.

 

“Remember when we first raced to this swing?”

 

Gerard chuckles and let’s his head fall back. His long hair sways in the wind as he swings back and forth.

 

“Of course I do. I will never forget that day. The first time I ever met you. It’s crazy how this never changed.”

 

Gerard gestured to the swing and then grabbed the metal in his hand to catch his balance after almost tipping off.

 

“Be careful there Gee. Don’t want your beautiful face ruined for your big day.”

 

Gerard rolls his eyes and starts skidding his feet against the dirt to slow down the swing.

 

“I still remember hating your guts that day, but still wanting to be your friend.”

 

Frank laughs as Gerard starts recalling the day that changed their lives forever.

 

********************FLASHBACK********************

 

It’s a nice summer day and Gerard’s running around like a wild animal in the park across from his school. Gerard’s parents are seated on a bench, a short distance away, watching him play and talking amongst themselves. There’s a few other kids running and jumping about, but Gerard’s playing alone like he always does. Gerard grabs his pail and shovel and climbs into the sand pit. He starts filling up the pail with as much sand as he can, and then uses his water and pours it into the pail.

 

When he’s done he flips the bucket over and lifts it slowly. Gerard smiles at his achievement and starts packing the sand tighter together. Once he’s satisfied with the first part of his castle he fills his pail to the brim with more sand. He smashes it in deep and then repeats his actions. Gerard calls out to his parents to show them his accomplishments so far.

 

They smile and wave over to him before continuing their conversation. Gerard turns back to his castle in progress and sighs. It’s moments like these where he wished he had a little brother, because then he wouldn’t be so lonely. None of the other kids took interest in him and he’s just a eight year old who doesn’t quite grasp the concept of making the first move yet. At that moment a shadow fell over Gerard and his castle.

 

Gerard looked up and saw a little boy who appeared to be his age standing above him. In his hand he hand a pail much like Gerard’s and a shovel. The boy looked at Gerard’s water and smiled suddenly. He climbed into the sand pit and crawled over to where Gerard’s water was. He sat his pail and shovel down.

 

“My name is Frank. Do you have a name?”

 

The boy smiled brightly and Gerard looked at him like there was something wrong.

 

“Of course I have a name. That’s stupid to ask.”

 

“Hey, I’m not stupid.”

 

The boy pouted and folded his arms across his chest.

 

“My mommy and daddy say I’m one of the smartest kids they know.”

 

“I didn’t say you are stupid. I said the question was stupid.”

 

The boy shrugged and picked up his pail. He started shoveling the sand into it and packing it in.

 

“You didn’t tell me your name.”

 

“Gerard.”

 

“That’s an ugly name.”

 

“It’s not ugly. _You’re_ ugly!”

 

“Yeah, well _you’re_ mean.”

 

“You’re mean too.”

 

The boys sat quietly as they kept messing about in the sand. Frank looked up at Gerard and smiled.

 

“That’s why you play alone right? You have no friends.”

 

“I have friends.”

 

“Where are they?”

 

Gerard shrugs and sifts through the sand with his shovel to avoid the little boy. Gerard thought he was a strange person and very mean.

 

“Want to be my friend?”

 

Gerard looked up at him and he was still smiling like he never insulted Gerard. It’s not like the little boy couldn’t use a friend so of course he said the only thing a desperate child would say.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Okay! We’re friends!”

 

“Friends.”

 

Gerard noticed the little boys eyes wander to his water and he grabbed it.

 

“Friends share right? So can I have some of your water? Mom and dad forgot to bring some for me.”

 

Gerard reluctantly gave the water over to the little boy.

 

“Don’t use it all.”

 

“I won’t.”

 

Frank poured the water into the pail and moved over to where Gerard’s incomplete castle was.

 

“Can I add this to yours? That way we can save on water!”

 

“Sure. That’s fine.”

 

Gerard watched as the boy added his part to the castle and started packing it. He smiled and looked over at his parents. There are other people sitting with them now and conversing. One of the strangers pointed over at them and then they all looked and smiled.

 

“Do you know them?”

 

Frank looked up with that same smile on his face and waved to the people. Gerard couldn’t help but wonder why the boy was always smiling.

 

“That’s my mommy and daddy. I don’t know who the other people are though.”

 

“That’s my mom and dad.”

 

“Looks like they’re friends too. Hey! Let’s get on the swing!”

 

“Okay.”

 

Both of the boys stood up, leaving their supplies in the pit, and started over to the swings. They both looked at each other as they realized it was only one swing left. Frank started walking faster and Gerard noticed. Gerard sped up causing the little boy next to him to start doing a little jogging walk. Gerard noticed and mirrored the boys’ actions.

 

Before they know it they are both taking off in a full sprint. Gerard’s ahead of Frank and he’s grinning to himself until he sees Frank’s head bobbing past him. Frank crashes into the swing at full force and laughs loudly. Gerard bumps into Frank on the swing and Frank turns around with this huge grin on his face. He sits on the swing the correct way and Gerard pouts and kicks at the dirt under his feet.

 

“I hate you.”

 

“You can’t hate me. We’re friends.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

Gerard mumbles and walks to the side with his arms folded across his chest. He’s still pouting until he hears the little boy start giggling. Gerard looks up and Frank is smiling brightly as he swings back and forth.

 

“I’ll let you get on next. I promise okay?”

 

The little boy yells down at Gerard and Gerard smiles brightly and nods excitedly.

 

“Okay Frankie.”

 

********************END FLASHBACK********************

 

Gerard jumped off the swing and started laughing as he landed. Frank joined in the laughter with Gerard. It was nice to reminisce about their first time meeting.

 

“Hey, maybe we should make a day of this.”

 

“Yeah. Let’s go get some snacks and come back.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Frank pulls Gerard up off the ground and Gerard wipes off his behind as they start walking towards the exit of the park.

 

 


	2. Ripped Tights & A Whole Bag Of Candy w/ A Bat Frankie On The Side

[](http://s325.photobucket.com/user/frankskeptsecret/media/fic%20pics/child%20gee_zpscilsn03s.jpg.html) 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ BEST FRIENDS FOREVER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Gerard and Frank are sitting in the sand pit of the park with all of their supplies from childhood. They had kept them after Frank's mom tried to throw them out for Spring cleaning when they'd went to college. They had them stored away in Frank's parents closet until that day. Ever since then they took them everywhere they went. People looked at them weirdly when they would have them in their dorm rooms on display, but neither of the boys cared. 

So there they were with their pails, water, and shovels. Gerard moved their bag of junk food out of the pit and started rolling up his jeans as high as possible. Frank mimicked Gerard and sat down in the sand. They started filling up the pails with sand and then soon later water.

"Do you remember the first time we went trick or treating together with our parents for my birthday?"

"My parents hated my costume; they tried so hard to get me to change my mind. They said I would get picked on so much, but no one even knew who I was!"

Gerard laughed as he flexed his toes in the sand enjoying the feeling of burrowing then down to the bottom.

"At that age we didn't even care about that shit. We always made our own rules."

Frank smiles as he remembers all the countless times they went against society in their own ways. Frank flips over the pail and lifts it slowly. He packs the sand tightly together.

"Like we don't do that now too."

Gerard looked up at the bright blue sky. He watched the clouds pass near the sun enough to block its harsh light.

"You know what else I remember? You helping me learn my lines for the class play.”

"That was fun. How did it go?"

Frank drops his shovel into the pail along with the sand he had just scooped up. He put his hand to his throat and cleared it before putting on a high voice.

"Wait a minute, before you begin I must ask you pay in advance."

********************FLASHBACK********************

"Five cents please?"

Frank skipped in front of Gerard in his bat costume and held his pumpkin out to Gerard. Gerard laughed at Frank. He was always trying some crazy stunt like skipping backwards.

"You're gonna fall Frankie. You can't see where you’re..."

At that moment Gerard is the one that trips on a crack in the side walk. He falls forward as his wig slips off his head. Frank's face gets serious and he's on the ground next to Gerard. He picks up the wig and moves closer to Gerard.

"Are you hurt Gee?"

Gerard's father helps him up off the ground.

"Be careful there son."

"Yeah, Gee! Are you hurt?"

Frank walks over to Gerard and hands him his hair. He stoops down and scrunches up his face as he looks for a scar on Gerard's knee.

"Oh no Frankie, I ripped my tights!"

Gerard looked down at his rainbow striped tights. He knew that his silver snow boots would be hard to walk in with no snow on the ground. He started to cry.

"Maybe my parents were right, maybe I should have picked a different costume."

"Your costume is one of the _best_."

Frank helps Gerard put his hair back on.

"We can get you new ones! Right mom!? It's still early out! The store won't close yet!"

Frank looks up at their parents hoping they'll go for it if that's what Gerard wants.

"It's okay Frankie; I don't think I need to."

Gerard smoothed out his skirt and then pulled on the yarn pigtails. He turned to Frank and smiled.

"Is the blue star still on my face?"

"Yes!"

Frank grabs Gerard's hand and pulls him away from their parents. 

"Come on. We have to finish helping you learn your lines."

Gerard laughed and gripped his Starlite stuffed horse as he held Frank's hand. He waited for Frank to do the rest of Lucy's lines.

"Boy, what a sound! How I love hearing that old money clink. That beautiful sound of cold, hard cash. That beautiful, beautiful thing. Snickel, snickel, snickel. That beautiful sound of plinking nickel. All right, now. What seems to be your trouble?"

Gerard put on his best sad Charlie Brown face.

"I feel depressed. I know I should be happy, but I'm not."

Gerard added in a sigh. Frank leans into Gerard's face and talks animatedly.

"Well as they say on tv, the mere fact that you realize you need help indicates that you are not too far gone. I think we better pin point your fears. If we can find out what you're afraid of we can label it. Are you afraid of responsibility? If you are then you have hydrosomething."

Gerard laughed as Frank fumbled the word. He couldn't pronounce it either.

"I don't think that's quite it."

"Ooh! We haven't gone to that house yet! Can we go _please_!?"

Frank pulled on Gerard's arm as he looked to their parents for approval. 

"Sure son. It's your day."

"Yes! Come on Gee!"

Gerard rolled his eyes. He thought they had enough candy. Gerard never really stayed out very long on Halloween. Mostly because he saw other kids going together and he always went alone. Frank was the opposite, he never got enough it seems.

"Slow down Frankie, I'm gonna trip again."

"You'll be alright. Stop being such a baby."

Frank was only worried about getting more candy. It's his birthday therefore he deserves all the candy that the world has to offer.

"Hurry up Gerard. You're moving too slow. We have to say trick-or-treat together."

Frank's already at the door bouncing up and down. Gerard was getting tired. This was longer than he had been out last year. He was looking forward to snuggling into the sofa and watching Charlie Brown's Halloween show. He yawned as he made his way up the steps.

"Trick _*yawn*_ or Treat."

"Oh sweetie, you look so tired. You should ask mommy and daddy to take you home. Here, have some extra candy so you can."

The lady at the door gave Gerard a never opened bag of mixed candy bars. All the good kinds too!

"Thank you miss."

"And so polite too. I see you have a fearsome bat to protect you from the scary things in the night too!"

"Yes! We're best friends! And it's _my_ birthday so that makes me in charge of everything! So _no_ _one_ can bother Gee!"

Gerard smiled at Frank.

"Yeah, he is a good friend."

"Awww that is so cute. I bet you two will be best friends forever and then get married when you grow up."

That's when Gerard knew that the lady thought he was actually a girl. He thanked her again and dragged Frank away before he could say something... Frank like. He walked up to his parents and gave them the bag.

"Wow Gee, I think that is enough candy for the rest of the night!"

Gerard's mom leaned down and touched his cheek.

"You look tired too sweetie."

Gerard nodded and yawned again rubbing his eye and clutching his starlite horse to his chest. His parents looked up at Frank's.

"I think we are going to take Gee back home."

"He can come back to our house right mom and dad!? We can watch Charlie Brown and eat candy! Please!? Please can we?"

"Oh all right, it's okay with us."

Gerard's parents lean down and kiss his cheeks.

"Now you behave at Frankie's house and we will see you in the morning."

"Okay mommy."

"We will take the big bag of candy home with us."

"Okay daddy."

Gerard walks back over to Frank and smiles sleepily.

"Come on Gee. You can rest on my shoulder."

Frank guides Gerard back towards him and they start following their parents’ home. It's a very short walk so they're there in no time. Frank pushes past his parents when they get the door open. Gerard and Frank rush to the chair and grab the remote. Frank fiddles with it for a while with a very anxious Gerard next to him. They look over to Frank's parents taking off their coats together and hanging them up. 

"Mommy. Can you come work this?"

Gerard yawns again, but takes the remote from Frank and finds channel 2. He settles down next to Frank and snuggles into his side. Gerard looks at his candy and then hands his basket to Frank's mom.

"Can you check my candy please?"

"If you find anything let me know. I'll go back and hurt them."

Frankie nods and then hands his bucket over. Frank's mother chuckles at Frank.

 

"Violence is never the answer son."

 

"It is if someone hurts Gee. Can you check mine too please?"

 

"Of course baby."

The check goes well and both boys are given back their buckets. Gerard pulls out 100 Grand bar and begins to unwrap it.

"Look Frankie, it has two pieces. You can have one."

"Thanks Gee!"

Frank pulls out a Reese’s from his basket.

"We can share this next."

Frank takes the piece of candy from Gerard and bites into it.

"I will always share my candy with you Frankie."

Gerard settled in to watch the show with Frank, but found his eyes lids growing heavy. The last thing he heard was Charlie Brown claiming he got a rock.

********************END FLASHBACK********************

"And when I woke up in the morning I found out that you went through my basket and stole _all_ my Reese’s!"

Frank laughs loudly and rolls in the sand. 

" _I know!_ They were so good! _Totally_ worth the three day tummy ache!"

Gerard kicks sand at Frank with his bare feet.

"You're a jerk, I hate you."

Gerard looks back up at the sky.

"What time is it?"

Frank wiggles his arm trying to get his watch to turn and looks at the time when it finally cooperates. 

"It's only two-thirty.”

"No wonder. I'm hungry, let's find a vendor and get lunch. Maybe we can find that one with the chicken on a stick."

Gerard's stomach is verbally on board with the idea too.

"Yeah! Let's go!"

Frank stands up and wipes off his butt. Gerard mirrors his actions and they're slipping their feet into their shoes moments later. They head to the vendor as they keep talking and laughing.


	3. Holiday Season (Little Dudes Or Elves?)

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ BEST FRIENDS FOREVER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“I am so fucking full. Ugh, I should not have ordered two of them."

 

Gerard sat patting his rounded tummy. He knew he was not fat, just looked like he had the access to a good cook. Still he admits that he sometimes enjoyed food more than he should.

 

"Hey Frankie, what do you want for Christmas this year?"

 

"A healthy best friend piggy."

 

Frank giggles and kicks at Gerard's leg.

 

"Remember when we went Christmas shopping for the first time?"

 

"Oh God, I thought you were going to kill me!"

 

Gerard sits back on the grass and looks at the sky.

 

"I had to get the perfect gift and I was so clueless as to what girls liked!"

 

"It was tragic. I will never forget that. I think about it all the time."

 

Frank laughs and shakes his head.

 

"I did not want to go, and you were so persistent, because you thought she was going to be the mother of your children, and the woman you kiss at the altar."

 

Frank rolls his eyes and chuckles.

 

"But she could have been!"

 

Gerard started to wave his hands around excitedly. He knocked over his can of Dr. Pepper in the process.

 

"Oh shit!"

 

Gerard jumped up and away so that he would not stain his pants.

 

"That's God's way of saying you know you just lied about her being all of that."

 

Frank picked up the can and shook off the soda that transferred onto his hand.

 

"Anyway. How did you get me to go?"

 

********************FLASHBACK********************

"Please Frankie! Please, please, please, please!"

 

Gerard was on his knees in the middle class room begging and pleading with Frank to come shopping with him. In a few moments the class was going to fill up and everyone would see them"

 

"For what Gerard? We never go any other time. We don't have anyone to shop for and you know our parents get our gifts for each other. What's changed?"

 

"I kind of have a special gift to buy."

 

Now Gerard was blushing. He could not believe that this was his life; begging his best friend at twelve.

 

"For who?"

 

Frank folds his arms across his chest.

 

"Bethany Richards."

 

Gerard said her name as quietly as he could. It was bad enough that he had a crush on her, but well... she didn't even know who he was.

 

_"Bethany Richards?"_

 

Frank scoffs.

 

"She's so high and mighty. What would you want with her? Anything you get her she may already have. And she doesn't like anything interesting."

 

"Yeah Frank, your right."

 

Gerard got up and grabbed his books. He did not even look at Frank as he walked out the door despite the classroom filling up now. He knew where he was going and what he was going to do. It was a nasty habit and if he got caught they would call his parents, but fuck it, he needed it now. Gerard jogged down the hall towards the tech wing. He slipped out the outside door and slid down the wall. He pulled out his pack of cigarettes and began to pack them.

 

Frank ran down the hallway after he slipped out of the class before the teacher arrived. He knew where Gerard would go. He walked out the door and surely enough Gerard was there with his cigarettes.

 

"You know you shouldn't smoke those things here."

 

Gerard didn't respond so Frank went over to where he was and sat next to him. Frank bumped Gerard with his knee and offered a smile.

 

"Hey, cheer up. You can shop for whomever you want. Don't let your dick head best friend make you feel otherwise. You _should_ get something for her and I'll go with you if you still want me to?"

 

Gerard exhaled the smoke he was holding and looked at Frank. He had that puppy dog face that he always puts on when he realized he was being a jerk and needed to fix it fast. The worst part was that Gerard fell for it every time.

 

"Yeah, yeah Frankie, I do."

 

"Okay. So as soon as school finishes well meet at the bus stop. Cool?"

 

"Okay, sounds good."

 

(Time Passes)

 

"So I want to get her something that no one else would."

 

Frank and Gerard had gotten off the school bus and were now riding the midtown bus to the mall.

 

"I just think if I stand out a bit that she will notice me you know?"

 

"You're noticeable without a gift Gee."

 

"Aww, you're sweet Frankie."

 

The bus stopped and they hopped off.

 

"Let's get something to eat first. I'm starving and lunch sucked today. I mean what _was_ that stuff?"

 

"Death on a platter man."

 

Frank rushed for the mall outlet since it was so cold out. Gerard laughed, but understood. Frank got sick easily. He would buy him a hot chocolate to pay him back... and maybe some coffee for himself. He had just started drinking it. Still not used to it, but the shit those new coffee places popped up with were really good.

 

"So pizza?"

 

"Oh yeah!"

 

Gerard loved the pizza here. There was a college age kid names James that worked there and when he was in, he would give Frank and him the biggest slices and not charge them for extra toppings.

 

"Man, I hope James is there, that would be sweet!"

 

"You are _so_ greedy man."

 

Frank laughed but knew he loves pizza and extra toppings just as much as Gerard. When they walked in they saw James coming back in from smoking... at least that is what Gerard assumed, why else would you go outside in cold ass weather.

 

"Hey if it isn't my two favorite letters. F & G, how's it going guys?"

 

"Not bad, not bad."

 

"You guys on vacation yet?"

 

"End of the week and then no school again till the 2nd. You?"

 

Off till the 26th."

 

"So lucky man."

 

"So what can I get for you two sprouts?"

 

"I'll take a slice of vegetarian with a coke and Gee will have the whole menu."

 

Frank laughs and dodges the swing he knows is coming his way."

 

"Oooooh, I am going to get you Frankie!"

 

James laughed at the two kids.

 

"Ignore the midget please James. I'll take a veggie too, but throw some sausage on it."

 

"A man after my own heart. I'll hit it with some extra cheese too. Go grab your drinks and I will get them going."

 

"Thanks James."

 

Gerard headed down to where Frank was sitting on the bar stool swinging his legs. He walked past him to the cooler.

 

"Oh sweet! Cream soda! Last one too!"

 

"Of course you'd want the soda with the strange name."

 

Frank laughed as he recounted all the times they snuck a peek at Gerard's dad collection.

 

"Hey shut up, you just don’t know how good this stuff is!"

 

Gerard opened the old fashion glass bottle and took a swig. The bubbles tickled his nose and made him giggle.

 

"Oh man, you got the last one!"

 

James had just plated their pizzas up and was bringing them over.

 

"Sorry, but this is my favorite drink with pizza!"

 

"Yeah, it is the best when you can't get birch beer."

 

"Oh wow, do you guys get that here?"

 

"Sometimes, but it sells out fast."

 

"Thanks James."

 

Frank grabs the oregano and garlic powder and starts sprinkling it on top of his pizza.

 

"So what brings you two to the mall today besides my culinary cuisine?"

 

Gerard just looked at the bar as he ate his pizza.

 

"Gerard's buying a last minute Christmas gift."

 

"Oh that's nice. Mom's, dad's?"

 

Gerard still kept quiet.

 

"Secret Santa at school."

 

Frank covered for Gerard. Gerard not saying anything told Frank he didn't want to tell James so Frank would only cover for his best friend.

 

"Oh, hey that's cool! I did those back in the day and... shit, customer, be back guys."

 

Gerard looked over at Frank and smiled.

 

"Thanks Frankie. Here, want to try some of my cream soda?"

 

Frank takes the bottle from Gerard and drinks from it.

 

"Hey, it's not bad. I think I'll start getting them too _and_ if it's the last one we can share it."

 

Gerard and Frank finished their pizza quietly and then said good bye to James and headed into the main part of the mall.

 

"So they just opened up this new place in the mall called Hot Topic. I thought we could check it out?"

 

"Oh, yeah! I heard of that. I've been meaning to tell you about it. Let's go."

 

Frank bounces excitedly in front of Gerard.

 

"Maybe I had too much cream soda and coke."

 

Frank chuckles and shrugs, turning and heading towards the big guide to locate the store. When they find it Gerard gasps. This store is everything that he could ever want! T-shirts, posters, jewelry, costumes, he was in heaven and the music they were playing…

 

"Oh man I love Rancid!"

 

"Yeah me too!"

 

A guy dressed like Gerard never could walks up to them.

 

"Hey, you catch them in concert?"

 

"No man, sorry, not old enough yet."

 

"That's cool, but hey you're on the right track with your music taste. Names Crane, what can I find for you boys?"

 

"I'm just here for support."

 

Gerard rolled his eyes. He knew that Frank was excited too, but he wouldn't show in front of a stranger. Gerard could tell though that he was intrigued by the guy's piercings. When Crane walked away, Gerard leaned in.

 

"You know you want him."

 

Before Frank could react, Gerard had skipped off to the jewelry. Frank did find the guy attractive and he's been asking himself if he was into guys for a while now. So the fact that he finds this guy attractive just may tell him that he likes guys. Frank knows the guy is way older than him and out of his league though so he doesn't even fiddle with the thought of approaching the guy. Besides, he's only twelve. He doesn't know how to do those kinds of things yet.

 

Frank walks through the store admiring all the darkness the store had to offer. It was a pretty cool place that he knew he'd be dragging his parents to. Frank picked up a batman shirt and held it up to his chest. He decided he liked the way it looked before putting it back on the shelf. That Crane guy was nearby so Frank decided to ask him about his piercings. Frank knows he's got a long way to go before his parent’s letting him pierce himself but he's still intrigued by them.

 

"Hey Crane right?"

 

The guy nods with a polite smile on his face.

 

"I just wanted to ask if your piercing hurt. So did they hurt when you got them done?"

 

"Well yeah man, I mean they are shoving a needle through your face so of course it hurts, but I think I was super high when it happened so I don't think I felt it, but the blood was there so I..."

 

From the back of the store came a collected groan.

 

"Mind your business _Gerard_."

 

Frank rolls his eyes and smiled up at the older boy.

 

"He's afraid of needles. Anyway, I want two piercings and a few in my ears. My parents won't let me until I'm older though."

 

"Yeah, man I hear you. You can get it at 16 with parents’ permission, but it's hard to convince them to let you. I know my parents freaked out cause I told them I was going to get a piercing and they assumed it was my ears, but then I came home with this."

 

Crane stuck his tongue out and showed it to Frank.

 

"The guys nearly missed the first time and shot the needle through hitting my teeth. After I couldn’t eat anything for a week except for pudding and soup and..."

 

There was a crash and a thump and Crane ran to see what happened.

 

"Oh shit dude, your friend fainted into the clearance rack!"

 

"Oh God."

 

Frank groans and walks over to the rack.

 

"As you can see I'll be getting these piercings done alone."

 

Frank bends down and shakes Gerard a little.

 

"Hey Gee. Get up. There's no more needle talk."

 

Frank doesn't know how long it takes him to get Gerard to stir but by the time he did he was bored with trying.

 

"Geeee. Come on. You hear me?"

 

"Needle phobias pretty bad huh?"

 

Gerard nodded weakly. He felt horrible. He looked and saw that he upended a clothing rack.

 

"Oh man, I'm so sorry."

 

"Don’t worry about it dude. Here, you need to sit."

 

Crane walked away and came back with some kind of candy and a weird can.

 

"We get this stuff from Japan, it's crazy, but right now you need sugar."

 

Gerard accepted the candy, which looked like little round beads. He shook some in his mouth.

 

"Whoa! These things are super sweet!"

 

"Yeah, drink this. It's an energy drink, something new from the X Games."

 

Gerard did not argue and popped the can and took a sip. It tasted like ass if he knew what ass tasted like.

 

"What _is_ this?"

 

"It's called Red Bull. It's great for all-nighter cram sessions."

 

Gerard ate a bit more candy and drank about half the can.

 

"What do I owe you?"

 

"Nothing man, you fainted in the store and I would have had to fill out paper work and shit. "

 

"Thanks."

 

"Are you okay enough to get your gift now?"

 

Frank asks with an only slightly worried tone to his voice.

 

"Yeah, I think so."

 

Gerard made his way back over to the jewelry. He grabbed the item that he thought was perfect. He brought it over to Crane.

 

"Hey awesome you found something. Oh, you know it's buy on get one 50% off."

 

Gerard went back and grabbed the other item he was admiring. Crane rang him up and stuffed it in this cool black bag with the logo on it. Gerard decided that he was going to keep it.

 

"Later dudes!"

 

"Later. Hey maybe if you're still here when I'm old enough I'll take you with me? Come oooon, you know I'm like the coolest little dude you've ever met."

 

Frank’s aware that he sounds pretty desperate for a twelve year old who doesn’t even know his sexual preference yet, but it doesn’t matter much to him. That’s just how Frank’s been growing these days. He’s always been one to say what he needs to say and it’s only become stronger with his age progression. He basically says anything out of his mouth now which is why most people don’t take such a liking to him. He’s lucky Gerard is still around. Frank guesses they’ve just grown on each other.

 

"Don't mind him, he is fully house trained, but his mouth runs sometimes without his brain."

 

Gerard insults Frank and Frank just rolls his eyes.

 

"Hey, you two are pretty cool for young dudes. I should tell my friend Jimmy bout you."

 

"Cool, well we have to get going, or we are going to miss the last bus."

 

"Oh man dude, you did!"

 

"Fuck!"

 

Gerard slapped a hand over his mouth. He had never cursed out loud like that.

 

"I could pay for a cab or we could walk home. If you don't want to we can always call my mom to get us but you can't curse in her _fucking_ car."

 

Frank smiles at Gerard and bumps him with his shoulder when he sees the look on Gerard’s face.

 

“It’s okay Gerard. Our parents aren’t here and you’re not offending any elders.”

 

"Look little dudes, I get off at six, I mean I have to wait for Jimmy, but I can give you a ride."

 

"Oh man that would be great!"

 

"Cool, so hang out for a bit and then we will get Jimmy and hang. You guys seem okay."

 

"Shouldn't _we_ be evaluating _you_? I mean you are older and you could be a killer."

 

Frank jokes and laughs.

 

"Dude, if he's a killer than I'm Jeffery Dahmer."

 

"That's cause you eat everything in sight. Guys this is my buddy..."

 

"James!"

 

Gerard and Frank both jumped up and high fived him.

 

"You know these little dudes?"

 

"Yeah, they are like my best customers!"

 

"Awesome! So we are going to give them a ride home."

 

"Cool!"

 

"Good! Now I know how to find you since you know James. Ha! Wait, now I sound like a stalker."

 

Frank shakes his head and holds his hand out for Gerard's bag so he can see what he got.

 

"Nope sorry, Frankie, you can't see."

 

"And why not?"

 

Frank had a slight attitude in his voice. He let Gerard drag him down here and then refuses to show him why he was dragged in the first place? Frank wouldn't take that so nicely.

 

"It's a secret."

 

“It's not for me so why does it matter if I see it or not? That's not fair. You brought me all the way down here and got us stranded not to show me what you got?"

 

Frank pouted like the twelve year old boy he was.

 

"See if I show you anymore of _my_ things."

 

"Aww that's cute, one little dude is jealous of the other."

 

"Come on guys you can continue your lovers quarrel at home."

 

"If it were up to me I wouldn't be getting in a car with _him_ right now."

 

Frank stomps out of the store leaving everyone behind. It's not like he knew where he was going, but he didn't want to be watched while he sulked. Frank didn't talk to Gerard the whole ride home. He didn't even talk to him the rest of the week. Gerard and his parents went away that weekend and were not due back until Christmas Eve. Meanwhile Frank was kind of regretting not talking to Gerard. On Christmas Eve his mom went out to get the mail. When she came back she had a package for Frank. It was addressed from where Gerard was staying. When Frank opened the present he saw a batman symbol in black with the words "Dynamic Duo" on it. As he was taking it out, the doorbell rang. Frank's mom answered it.

 

"Well hello Gerard. I see you are back."

 

"Yes Mrs. Iero. Merry Christmas."

 

"Not quite yet, but soon. Frankie, Gerard is here."

 

"Let him in."

 

Frank yelled from the kitchen and got up and went into the living room to see his best friend standing there. He really did miss him because in all reality, besides the employees at the mall, Gerard was Frank's only friend. Frank felt like a little kid as his eyes watered and his mouth trembled. He felt like a girl completely. That didn't stop him from rushing over to Gerard with the necklaces in his hands and pulling him into a tight hug.

 

"I'm sorry. You're the bestest friend anyone could ask for. _Unless_ of course you try to get the black necklace."

 

Frank chuckled through his tears as he held Gerard tightly.

 

"Nope the black one is for you, the silver is for me."

 

Gerard smiled into Frank's hair and hugged him tightly.

 

"I didn't want you to see them in the bag that is why I didn't show you what I bought."

 

Frank pulls back and smiles at Gerard. He wipes the tears from his face and sniffs.

                  

"Turn around so I can put it on for you. Actually, is it wise for a vampire to wear silver?"

 

Frank noticed his mother sneaking off into the kitchen to leave the two boys alone like she always did.

 

"I wish."

 

It was a silly thought, but ever since they had gone and seen the movie Interview With A Vampire, Gerard had been in love with the idea of being one. He already hated the sun and was super pale. His mom plied him with milk because he did not get enough vitamin D from being in the sun. Gerard bent down a little so that Frank could reach his neck easier. When he stood up he smiled.

 

"Oh, one more thing Frankie."

 

Gerard leaned in to Frank and his necklace reacted and moved to touch Gerard's.

 

"They're magnetic."

 

"Holy crap! So when we hug and pull apart it'll show how I feel. Never wanting to let go of my best friend."

 

Frank turns around excitedly, pulling the necklace from Gerard's.

 

"Put mine on for me please?"

 

Gerard grinned and took the other necklace from Frank and looped it around his neck. He clasped it shut and then spun Frank around and leaned in so that the necklaces touched each other with a quiet clack.

 

"Cool huh?"

 

"Yes."

 

Frank smiles and hugs his best friend again before they pull apart and go in the kitchen with his mother to help make the deserts.

 

********************END FLASHBACK********************

 

"I still have my necklace. It's hanging behind my clothes in the closet. Do you still have yours?"

 

"Well _duh_ , like I am not the biggest fucking packrat that you know."

 

Gerard laughed and burped loudly.

 

"Ah, that's better. Hey, how about a hot pretzel?"

 

"Yeah, sure."

 

"What, no jokes about me eating too much?"

 

"After all these years, you know all my jokes. I need new material. I'll think about it as you stuff your face with that pretzel."

 

Frank smiles and giggles at Gerard.

 

Gerard held out his hand for Frank to take as they made their way across the park towards the nearest pushcart.


	4. Freshmen Winter Dance

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ BEST FRIENDS FOREVER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Frank's munching on his pretzel and giggling at Gerard. He had just burned his mouth on his pretzel for being too impatient.

 

"If you weren’t so greedy that wouldn't happen!"

 

Frank swallowed his pretzel and continued to laugh.

 

"I can't help it! It smells so good and I love to lick the salt off and then I forget that it is still hot inside and I bite it and...."

 

Gerard whines and points to his tongue.

 

"Kiss it better Frankie."

 

"Nope, you're on your own."

 

Frank giggles and marvels at the hurt expression on Gerard's face.

 

"Alright, alright. Stop pouting."

 

Frank crawls over to where Gerard is and kisses him lightly on his tongue. He then kisses him with his own tongue for a few seconds.

 

"That was way more tongue than the first time we kissed."

 

Frank sits back down and smiles at Gerard.

 

"If I recall, you were too shocked to do much of anything."

 

Gerard ducks just in case he is going to get hit.

 

"Oh fuck off! You caught me off guard. And don't think I'm not going to hit you later."

 

Gerard took another bite of his considerably cooler pretzel.

 

"Yeah, but it was funny how it happened, you have to admit that."

 

"Yeah, whatever you freaking idiot."

 

********************FLASHBACK********************

 

"So what did she say?"

 

Gerard was bouncing around at the bus stop trying to keep warm cause he was an idiot and forgot his scarf at home and he was so not walking back to get it.

 

"Come on Frankie, did she say yes or not?"

 

"She said yes baby!"

 

Frank fist pumps and smiles brightly.

 

"Oh man, can you believe it?"

 

"That's awesome Frankie! Now we can double date!"

 

Gerard didn't know why he was so excited for the Freshman Winter Dance, but ever since the exchange student from Italy, Tiana, asked him, he had been anxious to get Frank a date so they could go together...well as two couples.

 

"Our moms are going to flip! I bet we end up going tux shopping even though we only need nice suits."

 

"They are so over the top sometimes right? Ugggghhh Gee! I'm so glad I get to do this with you."

 

Frank reaches out and pulls Gerard into an awkward angled hug for a quick second. Gerard was about to say something, but then the bus came and they climbed on board.

 

(Time Passes)

 

"OH MY GOD OUR BABIES!"

 

"THEY ARE GROWING UP SO FAST!"

 

"Calm down Donna, it's just a dance."

 

"Yeah, Donald is right, easy Linda."

 

Both women just glared at their husbands and Gerard took that as a cue to grab Frank's hand and disappear into his room. He shut the door and flopped onto his bed.

 

"Lesson learned Frankie. Never tell your wife that they need to calm down about anything...if you still want to live."

 

"Yeah, I'll definitely remember that. So you ready?"

 

"Do we really have to do this? It's so embarrassing."

 

Gerard hated the fact that he did not know how to dance and Frank did. Well he was the one that took dance lessons over the summer while Gerard was stuck helping his uncle.

 

"Can't I just fake it?"

 

"Don't worry Gee. I can teach you a few moves."

 

Frank grabbed Gerard's hand and spun him around. Gerard only tripped over himself once. Frank laughed and smiled up at him.

 

"We have to work on that a bit."

 

Gerard blushed, he really was two left feet and they were big ones.

 

"Okay okay, so what music should I put on?"

 

"I don't know. I suppose one fast one and one slow one."

 

"Hmm... oh, I know!"

 

Gerard goes into his CD collection and pulls out his Green Day CD.

 

"Okay so let's start with Basket Case, that's pretty fast and then we can put on When I Come Around because that's slow. Will that work?"

 

"Yeah, perfect."

 

"Cool!"

 

Gerard puts Basket Case on and as the song starts he begins to sing.

 

"Do you have the time, to listen to me whine, about nothing and everything all at once?"

 

"We know you can sing Gee. We need you to dance."

 

Frank giggled and jumped around Gerard.

 

"Okay, so what? I'm supposed to jump around like an idiot instead?"

 

"You know what, if you're going to be a dick about it you can continue to look stupid. I don't really care. I can dance. Whether it's jumping around or swaying softly. Prick."

 

Gerard grabs Frank and pulls him in for a hug.

 

"I'm sorry Frankie. I think you are a great dancer, I just suck at it and I'm jealous."

 

"You have to feel it Gee."

 

Frank pulls back and moves his hands to Gerard's hips.

 

"Jump when I give you the go ahead."

 

Frank waited for the first chorus of the song to end and then nodded to Gerard to start jumping.

 

"Really you just jump to the beat and shake your head or kick your legs out."

 

Frank demonstrates what he's talking about.

 

"Or you could do both."

 

He then starts kicking his feet and shaking his hair all over the place.

 

"Come on Gee."

 

Gerard rolls his eyes, but then he closes them and feels the music. He imagines that it is just him in his room rocking out to Billie Joe and before he knows it he is jumping up and down and just going wild!

 

"Sometimes I give myself the creeps. Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me. It all keeps adding up, I think I'm cracking uuuuupppp. Am I just paranoid or am I just stonnnnnned?"

 

Gerard slams to his knees doing his best air guitar and throwing his head back letting the music carry him. When the song ends he opens his eyes and sees that Frank is staring at him.

 

"What?"

 

"Nothing. You just did as good as I thought you would."

 

Frank reaches his hands down for Gerard.

 

"Time for slower dancing."

 

"Okay!"

 

Gerard jumps up and goes to change the song, but hits the wrong button and the radio comes on instead.

 

"Oh, this is a better slow song!"

 

Gerard leaves the song on, takes Frank and pulls him close, and starts to move in a slow circle as he sings.

 

"So I walk up on high, and I step to the edge, to see my world below. And I laugh at myself while the tears roll down, 'cause it's the world I know. It's the world I know."

 

Frank smiles down at their feet moving in sync. Frank listens to Gerard's soft singing and looks up at him.

 

"You're not so bad."

 

"Well it's easy with you. You make it easy."

 

Gerard smiles down at Frank and is about to say something else when his mom's voice booms into the room.

 

"GERARD, FRANKIE, LETS GO! WE HAVE SUITS TO BUY!"

 

"I guess the lesson is over for now."

 

"Yeah, let's go."

 

Frank pulls back from Gerard and walks over to the radio to turn it off. He then heads for the door with Gerard close behind him.

 

(Time Passes)

 

Gerard walks over to Frank's house wondering where he is. They agreed to meet an hour ago, but Frank never showed up. Gerard fixed his tie and jacket as he rang the doorbell. Linda answered the door.

 

"Hey Mrs. Iero, where’s Frank?"

 

"Oh sweetie, I don’t think he is up to going. He just got some bad news."

 

"Can I see him?"

 

"Sure, he's in his room."

 

Gerard make his way up the stairs and to Frank's room. He knocks on the door.

 

"Frankie?"

 

"What is it Gee?"

 

Frank turns away from the door so Gerard can't see the sadness on his face. He still wants Gerard to enjoy himself, which is why he didn't go over in the first place.

 

"Hey...why aren't you dressed?"

 

Frank is sitting in his boxers and a ratty t-shirt. His suit is still hung up in the bag it came in.

 

"Frankie, what's going on, please talk to me?"

 

"I'm not going. You should get going before you're late."

 

Frank stands up and goes over to his dresser. He pulls out a pair of pajama pants and slips them on. He then grabs a black long sleeve shirt and pulls it on.

 

"Go on Buddy."

 

Frank walks back over to his bed and sits down. Gerard looks at Frank, his best friend for the last seven years of his life. He slips off his jacket and tie and hops in bed next to him.

 

"Movie marathon?"

 

"What are you doing Gee?"

 

Frank stands up and goes over to Gerard's things. He picks up the tie and tries to put it around Gerard's neck.

 

"You are going to be late. Stop messing around here."

 

"I'm not going to be late Frankie; I'm going to be right on time to spend the night with my best friend watch cheesy B horror movies."

 

To prove this Gerard opened his pants and slip them off too.

 

"There, now I am properly dressed."

 

"You can't stay home with me just because my date wasn't able to make it. You were really looking forward to this. You were so excited. You even learned how to dance. Gee... you _have_ to go."

 

"I can and I am going to. Tiana is going back to Italy when Christmas Vacation starts so it is not a big deal really. I will call her and tell her that I had a family situation and I know she will understand since she talks about how important her family is to her."

 

"You sure Gee?"

 

Frank still wasn't okay with the idea of making Gerard miss such an important day, but he did want him there with him. Gerard grabbed Frank's hand and squeezed it.

 

"Frankie you are more important to me than any old dance."

 

"I know, but you liked her a lot."

 

"But I like you more! Now get up here Iero, we are watching a Peter Jackson marathon starting with Braindead!"

 

Frank smiles happily and climbs onto his bed next to Gerard.

 

"Want your pj's you left over here and a tee?"

 

"What's the matter Frankie, are you too turned on by me dressed like Tom Cruise in Risky Business to concentrate on the movie?"

 

Gerard pushed up against the headboard and smirks.

 

"Wanna be my Rebecca De Mornay and sit on my lap?"

 

He patted his lap to emphasize this.

 

"I think I'll take you up on that."

 

Frank crawls into Gerard's lap and smirks at him.

 

"But it's not because I'm turned on."

 

Gerard grabs Frank's hips lightly.

 

"Ooh baby, you know you are. You know you are harboring secret unrequited feelings about me...well baby, I'm here to make your dreams come true and tell you that I feel the same."

 

Then Gerard gets this maniacal look on his face.

 

"Heeeyyy Fraaankieee..."

 

With no warning Gerard throws Frank down and begins to tickle him like crazy. He knows all the perfect spots too in order to really get Frank going.

 

"G-g-gee stop! _Stop_!"

 

Frank's so ticklish that people usually sustain injuries when their through with him.

 

"Stop it Geeeeee!"

 

Frank is writhing all over the place and he can't help it. He's practically ticklish everywhere.

 

"Nope! Not till you admit that you love me and my perfect body and that you can't live without me. You would just die!"

 

"I'll d-d-die if y-you keep t-t-t-tickling me! Without you... dead... love... stop... stop."

 

Gerard finally stopped and let Frank catch his breath.

 

"Ha, I win. I'm Tom Cruise and you’re my whore that I fucked on the train. Now, let's get the marathon started!"

 

"Okay, you win, but only this time. You start it since I'm the damsel in distress."

 

Gerard laughed and crawled over to the end of the bed and grabbed the video tape pushing it in the VCR. He snatched both remotes and returned to Frank, who had turned off the light and snuggled into the blankets. Gerard crawled under next to him resting against the headboard.

 

"All right! Braindead here we come!"

 

(Time Passes)

 

They were up to Heavenly Creatures now and Gerard was starting to get tired. He kept yawning and feeling his eyes droop.

 

"You know you can go to bed if you want. We've been at this for quite some time now."

 

“Nah, I can finish the movie, besides the kissing scene is coming up."

 

Frank sighs remembering that he was stood up.

 

"You know that girl told me she'd kiss me at the dance tonight? It would've been my first kiss."

 

Gerard looked at Frank lazily.

 

"Really Frankie? You've never been kissed before?"

 

Frank's embarrassed to admit that to Gerard. He shakes his head no and avoids eye contact with Gerard. Instead he stares at the television screen for the life of him because he feels like he's going to die at any moment from embarrassment. Gerard looks at Frank and then the TV.

 

"Hey Frankie?"

 

Frank turns to answer him and Gerard leans over and lightly captures his lips. They are slightly chapped from his biting them all the time, but not a bad feeling. Frank's shocked beyond belief. Did Gerard just give him his first kiss? Frank's not sure if he's into guys but even still he always figured his first kiss would be a girl. Well that all changed now.

 

"What was that for?"

 

Gerard yawned and licked his lips. They were kind of chapped too.

 

"Well now you can't say that you have never been kissed."

 

Gerard pushed down onto his back and snuggled into the pillow yawning again.

 

"Night night, Frankie."

 

"Night... Gee."

 

Frank lays down next to him not believing what just happened. He tries not to snuggle into him too much as he closes his eyes and falls asleep quickly with his best friend on his mind.

 

********************END FLASHBACK********************

 

"Oh man Frankie, it's starting to rain!"

 

Gerard jumps up off the grass and heads for the wooden gazebo in the park. He can hear Frank pounding after him. They get in just in time as the sky really opens up and it starts to rain hard. Oddly, the sun is still shining bright.

 

"Fucking sunshowers."

 

"Oh man. At least we planned on staying here all day, but now everything's going to be wet when it stops raining."

 

"Not with the sun like this, trust me."

 

Sure enough the rain stopped as suddenly as it started and the sun shone down brighter than ever.

 

"See, I told you."

 

Gerard smirked when Frank stuck his tongue out at him.

 

"Awww, do you need me to kiss it better for you?"

 

Frank rolls his eyes at Gerard and smiles.

 

"Only if you really want to."

 

Gerard leans in as Frank slowly closes his eyes, but instead of his tongue, he kisses his nose.

 

"Ha ha ha, race you to the swings Frankie!"

 

"Fuck."

 

Frank jumps up and starts running behind Gerard towards the swings.

 

“Fucking cheater!”

 

 


	5. Make You Feel My Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally finished editing this. It's become a task for me to edit these days, which is why if I'm not the main author, other fics are updated with me in them. The ones I'm writing is taking me a bit of time to get through, but I'm getting on that right now, while I have a burst of energy. I already have this whole fic done aside from one chapter, haha. So it's really just a matter of me editing. I'm about to start editing the next chapters after I put this up.
> 
> After the next chapter, I must warn you all, things get a little dark for these two friends, and it's very saddening. It will show all the bullshit these two have endured with and for each other, though. That's what best friends are for. Anyway, here goes. I hope you all enjoy and thanks for waiting for this update.
> 
> Chapter title from Make You Feel My Love (cover) by Adele. 
> 
> When my youngest daughter was born my best friend dedicated that song to me and I sung it to my daughter every night. This chapter fit that song perfectly for the two friends.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ BEST FRIENDS FOREVER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"How about that!?"

 

Frank boasts as he beats Gerard to the monkey bar set. Frank starts climbing so he can get to the top before Gerard does.

 

"You have never been able to beat me at the monkey bars and you would think you would be able to since you have longer legs than I do."

 

Frank puffs as he climbs as fast as possible at his age.

 

"This was much easier as a kid, man I tell ya."

 

Gerard wasn't even trying to win, but he knew that Frank was so competitive that he would go for it when Gerard said 'race ya'. He laughs as Frank struggles to make the full eight feet climb, but then remembers something.

 

"Hey Frankie, watch out, don't keep going up and middle. Move to the right or left because of that middle section. One of the bars has always been loose and you could fall."

 

"If that is even true you're so lame to remember that. I'll be fine. I'm a professional at this."

 

Frank keeps climbing and looks down at Gerard.

 

"It usually helps if you climb you know?"

 

At that moment Frank's foot slips and he almost goes down. He grips the bars tightly and sighs.

 

"Well shit, you really _are_ lame."

 

Gerard just shakes his head and takes off up the right side. He quickly catches Frank and passes him because, you know, long legs.

 

"See, you would have beaten me up here if you had listened."

 

Gerard settles himself as he looks out over the park at the sun that will soon begin it's decent in the sky.

 

"I can remember another time where you wouldn't listen to me and you did get hurt."

 

Frank gets to the top and situates himself.

 

_"Yeah? How great of you to bring that up."_

 

Frank says sarcastically.

 

"What? Can I help it if I only speak the truth?"

 

Gerard swings his legs back and forth. He pulls out two cigarettes and lights them both; offering one to Frank.

 

"Yeah well... it still sucks that it happened. It sucks that a few things happened. It sucks that I was played and hurt and it sucks that we stopped talking for so long."

 

Gerard took a drag of his cigarette and blew the smoke out. It carried on the wind away from them.

 

"Yeah, but in the end it was kind of worth it. I mean it changed us forever, you know?"

 

Frank blew out the smoke and nodded.

 

"Yeah, it definitely did."

 

_********************FLASHBACK********************_

 

"Man I can't wait for Saturday Frankie! It is going to be awesome! The whole basement has been decked out and my parents aren’t even going to be home."

 

"I know man, this is huge. Your eighteenth birthday! I can't wait."

 

"So I will see you and Brent there at eight!"

 

Gerard pats Frank on the shoulder and runs quickly to get to his Trig class. He passes Brent in the hallway talking to some blonde by his locker. He gives a quick hi and keeps going.

 

(Time Passes)

 

"You're still going to Gee's party with me aren't you Brent?"

 

Frank eats one of his fries as he stands in the lunch line with Brent.

 

"Of course babe, I wouldn't miss it for anything."

 

Brent leans over and kisses Frank on the cheek. He then steals a fry from his plate.

 

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, I can't hang out on Friday night. My parents want me to go to a dinner with an old friend."

 

"Oh man. That's okay. I guess I could do something with Gerard."

 

Frank looks over and sees Gerard entering the lunchroom and walking over to their table.

 

"Hey, speaking of there he is. I should go join him. Later baby."

 

Frank leans forward waiting for Brent to kiss his cheek again.

 

"Of course, tell him I said hi."

 

Brent kisses Frank one more time as he pays for their food and then they go their separate ways. It's not that they don't like sitting together, but Brent likes to use lunch time to go over strategies with his team mates and it has never been Frank's thing.

 

Frank walks over to the table just as Gerard starts pulling out his homemade lunch. He only brought lunch from home when he didn't have the money. Frank always offered to buy him lunch on those days, but Gerard always declined. It made Frank laugh though because Gerard always ended up digging in Frank's food anyway so Frank always got a little extra.

 

"Hey Gee."

 

Frank sits his food down and then climbs into his seat.

 

"What cha got there?"

 

Frank starts looking through Gerard's lunch.

 

"Tuna, but my fucking apple squashed it and now it looks like shit."

 

Gerard looks over at Frank's plate and his mouth waters.

 

"Hey Frankie, you picked up some chicken nuggets in your cheese sticks."

 

"I know. They're for you."

 

Frank pushes the platter towards Gerard and smiles.

 

"Well go on. They're not going to eat themselves."

 

Gerard smiles brightly.

 

"Thanks Frankie, but you didn't have to. So where's Brent?"

 

"I know, but you know I always will. He's talking with his team."

 

"You know it still surprises me that you have been going out for six months now. I mean, I never pegged you for dating a jock."

 

"Me either, but I guess he's different. He's so sweet to me. What do you think about him?"

 

Frank never asked Gerard's opinion before but now is as great a time as any other.

 

"I mean he seems to treat you right and he has never minded that you and I hang out, so he is okay to me. Hey, where are you guys going for dinner tomorrow?"

 

"We're not having dinner anymore. He cancelled so I'm just going to lounge around the house if you're busy."

 

Frank shrugged and ate one of his fries.

 

"I wish I wasn't, but I am being taken out to dinner for my birthday."

 

Gerard frowned at the thought of Frank being alone on Friday night.

 

"Maybe you can come over when I get home? I can text you."

 

Frank pouted a little and nodded.

 

"Oh. Yeah, that'll be good if you want to."

 

"Of course!"

 

Gerard smiled again and the two boys finished their lunch quietly.

 

(Time Passes)

 

Gerard was freaking out. How was he going to handle seeing them together? He should have just told Frank, but he couldn't. How could he tell his best friend that his boyfriend was cheating on him... and with a girl!? Gerard felt his headache returning as he thought about last night.

 

_"How was dessert dear?"_

_"It was great mom, but if you will excuse me, I drank too much soda I think."_

_Gerard excused himself to the bathroom of the amazing little Italian place that they were eating in. On the way he looked around at the couples at other tables and wondered if one day, he would have that. Then a particular couple caught his eye. It was Brent, but he was not with Frank or any other boy for the matter. Gerard watched Brent pick up a forkful of whatever he was eating and feed it to the busty blonde next to him._

_"Oh Brent, this tastes so good!"_

_"Not as good as you taste baby."_

_Then Brent leaned over and kissed her and it was not a friend kiss. She practically poured herself into his lap as they kissed._

_"What the fuck?"_

_Gerard suddenly lost his appetite for any more food. He forgot about the bathroom and told his family that he was not feeling well from over eating. He asked could they go back home._

 

Now Gerard was sick with worry about how to handle it when Frank arrived.

 

Frank walked into the Way's house and headed straight for the stairs while maneuvering through a few of the party goers who were already in attendance.

 

"Hey Gee."

 

Frank pushed Gerard’s bedroom door open and walked inside. He closed the door softly and smiled over at his best friend.

 

"Hey Frank, uh sorry about last night. Just got really ill after dinner and wanted to make sure I was going to be better for the party."

 

"Hey babe, I 'm going to get us something to drink!"

 

Brent's voice floated up the stairs along with the other party guests and music.

 

"Okay baby!"

 

Frank smiled and giggled at Gerard.

 

"He's so great right? Anyway... I hope you're feeling better?"

 

The sentence came out as a question instead of a statement.

 

"Yeah, sure, listen, go and join the rest of the guests. I want to change into something more comfortable."

 

"Why can't I stay in here? I've saw you change a million times."

 

Frank looks at Gerard with a confused expression on his face that made him look much like a puppy.

 

"I just don't want you to keep Brent waiting that's all. He is getting you a drink anyway."

 

"I know, but this is your day, and I didn't get to spend time with you yesterday."

 

Frank picked with the hem of his shirt and looked anywhere but at Gerard.

 

"Hey babe, I gotta make a quick phone call be right back."

 

Brent yelled up again and Gerard knew exactly who he was calling.

 

"Stupid slut."

 

"What?"

 

Frank looked at Gerard and folded his arms across his chest.

 

"What's going on Gerard?"

 

"Nothing, Frank. Nothing at all."

 

Gerard decided not to wait for Frank to leave and started to strip off his shirt and move to his closet for another one. Frank stood there uncomfortably for a little bit before walking over to Gerard's bed and sitting on it. Frank looked at Gerard and nibbled on his lip a little.

 

"Did I do something? Is that why you didn't see me yesterday?"

 

"No Frank, it was nothing you did. I told you I just didn't feel good after dinner."

 

Gerard chose a black button down and then decided to put a t-shirt under it. He crossed to the dresser to find one and then began to unbutton his jeans.

 

"Okay."

 

Frank looked away from Gerard and sighed. Frank doesn't know what's going on but he doesn't like it. Gerard slipped out of his jeans and tossed them toward his hamper. He then pulled on the new pair and was about to slip the shirt on when his door opens and his friend... plus Brent come pouring in.

 

"There you two are. What's going on? Why aren't you downstairs yet?"

 

"I wanted to change into something more comfortable."

 

"And you needed Frank's fashion sense to help you?"

 

Gerard looked back at Frank on his bed a smiled lightly.

 

"Yeah, something like that."

 

"Well that's because my baby has excellent taste."

 

Brent walked over and ran a hand through Frank's hair.

 

"Except when it comes to boyfriends."

 

Gerard muttered under his breath as he slipped his t-shirt on.

 

"All right guys, let's go back down stairs."

 

Frank pretends he didn't here Gerard's snide remark. He stands up and grabs Brent's hand.

 

"Before we go..."

 

Frank pulls Brent down and places a kiss on his lips. He pulls away and looks over at Gerard.

 

"See you downstairs."

 

With that Frank heads out the door with Brent's hand still in his and following him.

 

(Time Passes)

 

The whole party Gerard has avoided Frank. Not because he does not want to be near him, but because seeing him with Brent makes him sick. Right now Frank is giggling as Brent tells him how perfect he is and how lucky he is to have an amazing boyfriend. Brent is right about that part. Gerard knows that Frank is amazing and that anyone would be grateful to have Frank in their life period, but that cheating scum does not deserve him. Gerard takes another sip of his soda as he glares at the two of them.

 

"Of course I love you babe."

 

"How much do you love me?"

 

Frank lifted up into Brent's face and kissed him softly and briefly.

 

"I love you so much that I would hurt anyone that tried to hurt you."

 

Brent twined their hands together lacing their fingers.

 

Frank chuckled as he blushed.

 

"Oh Brent."

 

Frank sighed at Brent dreamily. Gerard had heard enough he grabbed his cigarettes and stormed out the sliding glass basement door. He leaned against the house lighting up, and taking a hard drag. Holding this secret in was killing him. Frank pulled away from Brent.

 

"I'll be right back."

 

Frank walked away from him without waiting for him to answer back. He went where Gerard had just gone.

 

"Do you want us to go or something?"

 

Frank stood there with his hands on his hips. He was furious right now. He didn't know what had gotten into Gerard. Gerard had his eyes closed and his head turned to the stars when he heard Frank's voice. Without even looking he knew that Frank was in his pissed off stance with his hands on his hips and that glare that makes his nostrils flare. In a weird way it was endearing.

 

"No Frank, I don’t want you to go."

 

"So what do you want? A week ago you were super happy to invite me and Brent out and now you're acting like we dropped your birthday cake. I don't get it and I wish you would just tell me what the hell is going on?"

 

Frank walks closer to Gerard and his voice softens.

 

"I don't want you to be upset on your day; especially not with me."

 

"Just stop, please Frank. Just leave it alone."

 

Gerard took another drag of his cigarette.

 

"Maybe I should go."

 

"Please don't. I don't want you to."

 

Gerard finally opened his eyes and looked at Frank. He looked so hurt and Gerard knew exactly who to blame. Frank was on the verge of tears and he didn't know what to do. He rushed over to Gerard and hugged him at an awkward angle and whispered into his hair and ear.

 

"I'm sorry for whatever it is I did to make you upset."

 

Frank closed his eyes and kept holding Gerard. Gerard did not realize how much he missed Frank holding him.

 

"Shhh shhh, it's okay. I got you baby boy."

 

Gerard didn't think about what he was saying just that he wanted Frank to know that he cared.

 

"I just don't want to see you get hurt that's all."

 

"Hurt by who Gee?"

 

Gerard sighed as he breathed in Frank's scent.

 

"Brent."

 

"He wouldn't hurt me."

 

"If only that were true."

 

"It is Gee. Why are you saying this? Is there something I should know?"

 

Frank was close to not breathing as he waited for Gerard to answer. He just noticed that he started shaking and he's glad that Gerard is holding him. Gerard sighed. He had gone this far he might as well say everything.

 

"On Friday when I went to dinner, I saw Brent at the same place. He was with a girl."

 

"Okay. Maybe that was his friend."

 

"Yeah sure, if he swaps spit with all of his friends."

 

It was vulgar and crude to say, but Brent did not deserve any better. Frank pulled back and looked up at Gerard.

 

"What exactly are you implying Gerard?"

 

"He was kissing her Frank and she was practically in his lap!"

 

Gerard was getting pissed. Why didn't Frank just believe him?

 

"I don't believe you! If this were true you would've told me right away! You're lying to me!"

 

Frank still had his arms around Gerard's waist and was looking up at him like he had lost his mind or something.

 

"I didn't tell you because I knew it would hurt you so much! I am not exactly in the habit of lying and hurting you like he is Frank."

 

Frank pulled away from Gerard completely and looked up at him through teary eyes.

 

"You're lying! You know what I think!?"

 

Frank points an accusing finger at Gerard.

 

"I think you're jealous! You're supposed to be my best friend. Why are you doing this?"

 

"Jealous? Jealous of what?!"

 

"Of what we have! You're jealous that no one loves you the way Brent and I love each other! Instead of being happy for me you're creating lies to hurt me! I thought we were fucking closer than that!"

 

"What!?"

 

Now Gerard was fucking pissed.

 

"First of all, I don’t need a man in my life to validate me. That is what my best friend is for... or was and second, what you have is a farce. It is a gas filled balloon that is one day going to explode and you Frank Iero are going to get burned in the aftermath and if you keep this up, I am not going to be there to rescue you!"

 

Gerard crushed his still lit cigarette in his hand letting the burn take in his rage.

 

"I can't fucking believe that you would side with that cheating piece of shit instead of believing me, your best friend for _ten_ _fucking_ _years_!"

 

Gerard was beyond hurt. If Frank wanted that piece of shit he could have him.

 

"You know what Frank; you can take that asshole and just leave right now and don't come back until you have some respect for our friendship!"

 

Gerard stood indignant with his arms crossed staring down at his former best friend. Frank stood there shaking with rage. He couldn't believe what Gerard had just said to him. He couldn't believe he just declared them no longer friends.

 

"We were supposed to be forever, but fuck you."

 

With that Frank stormed away from Gerard, forgetting about Brent all together. Gerard watched Frank go. Once he was alone he sunk to the ground and cried cause the fucking song was true.

 

(Time Passes)

 

Frank laid in his bed looking at the picture on his night stand of Gerard and him at the park on a bench. They were dressed in Halloween costumes on Frank's fifteenth birthday. Frank was missing Gerard more than ever. It had been a full four months since they stopped talking and now Gerard isn't even home anymore. He left to go live with his Grandmother for the summer.

 

Frank has contemplated calling him so many times but always talks himself out of it. He doesn’t want to be friends with someone who can’t be happy for him. Besides Gerard was the one who called off their friendship. Frank doesn't even know why he keeps the picture of them anymore. He only tortures himself when he has nothing to do; he supposes he’s a bit of a masochist.

 

Whenever Frank has alone time he lays in his room in his bed and stares at the picture until he thinks it have started moving. Frank has no friends other than Gerard (if they’re still friends) and Brent is always busy with someone from his team. It angers Frank sometimes, but he never says anything about it, because a part of him wants to sit at home and stare at Gerard. He likes feeling sorry for himself and his friendship. Brent barely cares about how Frank feels to have lost Gerard.

 

Frank never told Brent what Gerard accused him of because he never saw the point in it. Frank got a call from Brent about an hour ago telling Frank to meet him and as Frank checked the time he saw that it was time for him to get going. Frank got up out of bed and slipped on his still tied up Converses. He grabbed his jacket, phone, and keys and left out of his room. Frank left the house and set out to meet Brent.

 

(Time Passes)

 

"Hey Brent."

 

"Hey babe, glad you could make it."

 

Brent kissed Frank on the cheek and then took his hand.

 

"So, do you want to get something to eat or walk around the mall for a bit first?"

 

 

"We can walk around. I'm not really in the mood to eat right now."

 

When Frank was missing Gerard he couldn't eat. He always misses him but sometimes it's more intense than others and now is one of those times. Brent was talking to Frank about the team and the plans for next year. He babbled on about his job and where he was applying to college.

 

"Do you think I should go with you to your college?"

 

Frank originally had plans to go to college with Gerard, but now that they weren't talking Frank wasn't sure that that was going to happen anymore.

 

"Oh babe, I don’t know if they have your major, plus it is in Florida and I know you didn't want to leave Jersey any further than NY."

 

"Yeah, but I don't really want to be alone here."

 

Frank stopped and looked up at Brent.

 

"You'd want me there right?"

 

"Oh sure, I always want you around babe."

 

Brent squeezed Frank's hand.

 

"Okay. If you're hungry we can get something to eat for you and then go back to my place. My parents aren't home and I kind of need to be with you alone. How does that sound?"

 

(Time Passes)

 

Frank lies down on top of Brent and sighs.

 

"Do you really love me?"

 

Frank's been questioning everything since Gerard had left over the summer. Things just didn't feel right. Something felt wrong and Frank didn't know if it was with Gerard or Brent. Maybe it was with both of them. Gerard not being there with Frank and Brent only being there when it's convenient for him.

 

"You know I do babe. What's going on? You've been really down these last few months. Why don’t you go hang out with Gerard for a bit? That always cheers you up.”

 

"Gerard has been gone since the summer started Brent."

 

Frank sits up and looks down at him.

 

"How did you not know that?"

 

Frank crosses his arms over his chest.

 

"I'm sorry babe, I had final exams and then the all-star cup, and my parents have been fighting lately, and I just got too caught up in all the drama."

 

Brent turned away from Frank and sighed.

 

"That is why I like when I can spend time with you. You make me forget everything. All my troubles with that cute smile of yours, and the way your eyes light up, and your sweet giggle."

 

A smile creeps across Frank's face and he lets his hand fall to Brent's waist. He tucks his fingers in Brent’s pants and moves them a little.

 

"You're always so sweet to me."

 

"Well if you want to thank me for being sweet, you can always do it with that talented mouth of yours baby."

 

"Mmm, anything for you."

 

Frank moves down Brent's body and opens up his pants. Brent lifts his hips for Frank to pull them down. Frank reaches into Brent's underwear and pulls his cock through the slit. Frank licks his lips and goes down to his cock and takes the head into his mouth. He swirls his tongue around it repeatedly.

 

"Oh fuck babe, love that talented mouth of yours."

 

Brent bucks up knowing that Frank has no gag reflex and that he can take everything. He moans as Frank swallows around him and he knows he won’t last long. Frank moans around Brent's cock, his throat vibrating against his head. Frank pulls off and strokes him fast.

 

"Cum for me Brent."

 

Frank put his mouth back on Brent and kept swallowing around him. That was pretty much it for Brent. He snapped his hips and came hard gripping the sheets of Frank's bed. Frank swallowed everything Brent gave him and pulled back licking his lips obscenely.

 

"God you always taste so good."

 

Frank reaches down and palms his hard cock through his jeans.

 

"Oh yeah, gonna jerk off for me babe? Let me see you lose it for me?"

 

Frank gets up on his knees and undoes his pants. He pulls them down with his underwear and licks his palm before gripping his cock in his hand. Frank pumps himself quickly while gripping his hair with his other hand. He squeezes his cock tighter and moans out Brent's name loudly.

 

"That's it babe that's it. God you look so good fucking playing with yourself for me. Want to see you cum. Want you to cum for me Frankie."

 

Brent almost never calls him that and it goes right to his cock each time.

 

"Ohhhhhh Gooooood! Breeeent! Fuck Brent, Brent, Brent... fuck."

 

Frank shudders as he pumps the rest of his cum out of himself. He falls onto the bed next to Brent.

 

"That was perfect babe, just perfect."

 

Brent grabs a towel on the edge of the bed and wipes himself off and hands it to Frank.

 

"Shit, gotta piss, be right back."

 

Frank watches as Brent rushes off to the bathroom. Frank wipes himself off and the bed and then throws the towel at his hamper in the corner of his room. He pulls his pants up, being lucky enough not to stain them, and buttons them. Frank sighs and lies down on his bed. He looks over at his nightstand at the photo of him and his best friend. Frank dozes off staring at the image.

 

(Time Passes)

 

"Fuck!"

 

Frank is the last person that Brent expected to run into today. Especially since he told Frank that he had a team meeting. Instead he is coming out of the movie theatre with some fully stacked blonde on his arm.

 

"Hey Brent, who is she?"

 

Frank stands there looking the blonde up and down. She looked like the typical blonde with big tits and way too much makeup to function.

 

"Uh... hey Frank... I uh."

 

The girl takes a hand from Brent's bicep and Brent inwardly groans as her off key musical voice fills the dead space.

 

"Hiya, I'm Stacee, but with two ee's no y. Isn't that just the cutest?"

 

She extends her hand to Frank and smiled with her lip gloss covered lips.

 

"No."

 

Frank ignored the girls hand and looked over at his lying ass boyfriend.

 

"What are you doing here with her? You said you had a team meeting!"

 

Frank was trying to keep calm but fuck that shit.

 

Stacee frowned.

 

"Brenny, the mean boy doesn't think my name is cute."

 

"Brent! What the fuck is going on!?"

 

Stacee starts to make whimpering noises, like a fucking dog, till Brent places a hand on her hip which always stills her.

 

"I am getting tired of you standing here ignoring me and touching on that sad case of a woman."

 

"Hey! Who are you to talk to my Brenny like that you, you, you short person!"

 

"Please invest in a muzzle for your dumb puppy."

 

Frank pushed Brent.

 

"Fucking talk to me."

 

Brent is clearly pissed and embarrassed, but now he has had it.

 

"Alright, this is my girlfriend Stacee."

 

"Your girlfriend!? So Gerard was right!?"

 

Frank stood there brewing with anger.

 

"After everything I've done for you!? The things I've shared with you and you go and do this to me with this stupid fucking Barbie!"

 

"Hey!"

 

Stacee let go of Brent and folded her arms.

 

"Barbie is not stupid. She is a doctor and you have to have a degree thingy to be one!"

 

Frank ignored the blonde’s bantering and kept his attention on Brent.

 

"Have you slept with her?"

 

"Well of course he has! What kind of girlfriend wouldn't put out for her man? Boy you are the one that's stupid."

 

Stacee holds her hand over her mouth and actually gives one of those stupid anime girl laughs that Frank has seen on TV. Frank couldn't hide the gag that went through him.

 

"I've been putting my mouth on you after you've been inside of her. How could you do this to me Brent? You said you loved me."

 

"Um...are you crazy or something? You are a boy and Brent is a boy so how would that even work?"

 

"Easy... he sticks his cock into my mouth and I suck him until he barely remembers anything. He's obviously been busy fucking the brains out of you, because you clearly have none."

 

"Eeewwwww!"

 

Stacee recoils and grabs Brent again.

 

"Tell me he's lying Brenny, you two don’t do stuff like that? I mean you have never put his... thing in your mouth right?"

 

"Of course not babe, I have never put anything in my mouth like that."

 

"Oh good cause that is gross. I mean you don’t even make me do that cause you know it is so icky."

 

"Let me get something right Brent... you're gay during the day and straight at night?"

 

"Gay? Gay? Who's gay?"

 

Stacee looked at Frank with her head tipped to the side like a dog.

 

"Brent is gay _‘Stacee with two e's’_."

 

Stacee looked at Frank and she laughed. She laughed right in his face. Brent would not even look at Frank.

 

"You really are stupid. Brent is not gay at all. He plays sports!"

 

"Brent..."

 

Frank stares at him shaking with tears in his eyes.

 

"Did you use me?"

 

"I... uh..."

 

"Oh! I get it! You got him to suck you so I didn't have to! You really do love me Brenny! Oh, we should have him come to school with us so that he can keep doing it too!"

 

If Frank wasn’t so hurt right now and she wasn’t a girl he’d knock her face in.

 

"I can't believe you would do this to me. You said all those things to me and treated me like I was the only one. You told me you loved me. Why would you do that to me? I lost my best friend because of you."

 

"What? How did I do that?"

 

Now Brent decides to speak.

 

"He saw you kissing her when he was out the Friday before his birthday party! I accused him of lying and took your side and he basically told me he never wanted to see me again! He left me because I believed in your stupid fucking lies!"

 

"Hey, that's not my fault. Look Frank, uh... so were over now. I'm sorry."

 

Frank had had enough of this asshole. He swung his hand back over his shoulder and then swung it back hitting Brent in his face and knocking him right over.

 

"I don't care how much _sports_ you play or how much _pussy_ you get you're still fucking gay for sticking your cock _anywhere_ near a man!"

 

"Brenny!"

 

Stacee ran over to him as Brent watched his ex-boyfriend storm off and whimpered slightly about the thought of not getting his cock sucked anymore.

 

(Time Passes)

 

Frank's lying in his room crying silently into the night. He feels so used and unwanted by Brent and Gerard. Frank doesn't know how he's supposed to talk with Gerard, but he wants to so bad. Frank needs Gerard's lap to cry on and his soft touches to calm his shaking. Everything he thought he knew was a lie and now he was left with nobody.

 

Frank rolled over and looked at the clock. It was two in the morning and Frank had been crying for five hours now. He has a terrible headache and the pills he took haven’t kicked in at all. Frank sat up in his bed and grabbed his phone off his night stand. He scrolled through his contacts until he got to Best Friend in his phone.

 

"I really need you, and I know you probably hate me, but you were right. You were right and I need you as soon as you can forgive me."

 

Frank stared at the text for a very long time before he decided to press send. When he did he held the phone to his chest and lay down in his bed. He rolled on his side and stared at the picture that was illuminated by his clock of him and Gerard. He dozed off with his heart beating rapidly and hoping Gerard would text him back.

 

(Time Passes)

 

"Frankie."

 

Gerard has a gentle hand on Frank's leg carefully rocking the sleeping boy. Frank groans in his sleep. His head is pounding and he can't open his eyes because they're so heavy but he's almost certain he hears Gerard's voice.

 

"Frankie baby, wake up."

 

Frank opens his eyes slowly and looks at Gerard sitting on the end of his bed. He knows he must look a sight because he had cried for so long. He can practically feel the bags bulging from his eyes.

 

"Gee?"

 

Frank whimpers pathetically and sits up to get to Gerard.

 

"I'm so sorry."

 

"No, no, no, Frankie, no apologies, we were both wrong. I don’t even want to hear that word from your lips."

 

Gerard opened his arms and took Frank into them.

 

"He was using me Gee."

 

Frank snuggled into Gerard's chest.

 

"I can't believe I was so stupid."

 

"You are not stupid. We just do stupid things when we are in love. You are no guiltier than anyone else that has been in love.

 

"You don't have to try and save my feelings. I know you thought I was stupid."

 

Gerard lifted Frank's face and looked in his eyes.

 

"Frankie you are anything, but stupid. You are intelligent, amazing, and beautiful and I love you."

 

"I love you too Gee. I don't deserve you."

 

"No, it is that asshole that did not deserve you. He had your love, which is precious along with your kisses every night and he never appreciated them."

 

"At least I know he appreciated _one_ thing. He used me for oral because she wasn't giving it to him. I should've known something was up. He never touched me besides kissing and holding hands. He never returned all I did for him and I had to get myself off because he claimed he _'loved it so much'_. He just didn't want to touch me. I feel like such crap Gee. It hurts so much."

 

Frank started sobbing quietly into Gerard's chest.

 

"Frankie... he never... the whole time?! Oh Frankie."

 

Gerard held Frank as he cried for his poor relationship. Gerard was so angry, he knew he had to fix that bastard, but first he had to fix his best friend.

 

"Frankie lay down for me please?"

 

Frank nods through his shudders.

 

"Okay."

 

He lies down in his bed and looks up at Gerard.

 

"Please don't leave."

 

"I’m not going anywhere Frankie."

 

Gerard sits up on the bed and removes Frank's socks and begins to message his feet.

 

"What are you doing?"

 

Frank looked down at his best friend of ten years with a little bit of confusion. They held each other and stuff like that but Gerard never massaged him before. Not like this anyway.

 

"Just relax Frankie; this is about you and you only."

 

"Okay Gee."

 

Frank sighs and lets Gerard do what he wants to him. Gerard works his way up from Frank's feet to his ankles and then his calves. He pushes at the tight muscles from Frank being so stressed out loosening up his body.

 

"How does that feel Frankie?"

 

"So good Gee."

 

Frank has to force himself not to moan like his body wanted him to.

 

"Good."

 

Gerard moved from Frank's calves to his thighs. Here there was a lot of tension, Gerard could feel it. Frank had never been touched like this by another person before. It felt so amazing and he now felt even more stupid. Brent never did these kinds of things for him and he never would've. Frank should've seen that.

 

Gerard is who cares about him. He should've trusted in him. Gerard moves to Frank's outer thighs and hip bones inching his body up to accommodate the movement. He straddles one of Frank's legs to make it easier as he continues to work them.

 

"You're the best."

 

"You're just saying that because you have no comparison."

 

Gerard playfully swats Frank's leg.

 

"Turn over so I can get your back."

 

Frank smiles and rolls over when Gerard lifts up for him too. Gerard moves up and now straddles both Frank's thighs as he works his fingers into Frank's neck muscles. He can feel Frank becoming more and more pliant in his hands.

 

"You know I didn't mean what I said about nobody loving you right? I love you way more than I ever loved him."

 

Frank had felt like a total ass when he said that to Gerard. It was the worst thing he could've ever said.

 

"Silly Frankie, I told you, no apologies."

 

Gerard moved down from Frank's neck to his upper back working the kinks and knots out slowly.

 

"I know, but I can't help but feel bad for what I said to you and how I treated you."

 

"Seriously Frank, the only sound I want to hear coming out of you are groans of pleasure as I de-stress you, cause man, you are wound up tighter than a dime store watch."

 

Frank smiled and hummed into his pillow. Frank couldn't stress enough just how good it felt to be taken care of. From this point on Frank vowed to never let anyone treat him anyway less than Gerard is right now. Gerard continued to work his way down Frank's back till he got to the rim of Frank's boxers. He carefully worked the muscles there and then slowly began to pull them down.

 

"Gee?"

 

"Relax Frankie, I got you."

 

Gerard slipped the boxers off carefully as he continued to massage Frank's lower back and then the top of his ass.

 

"Can I keep going Frankie?"

 

Frank took in a deep breath and nodded.

 

"Yes, please."

 

Frank isn't sure where Gerard is trying to take things, but he isn't going to freak out or anything. Gerard completely removed Frank's boxers and took a moment to marvel at how beautiful Frank's body was.

 

"Frankie, do you know how beautiful you are?"

 

"Thanks to Brent I don't feel too beautiful."

 

"Frankie, look at me."

 

Frank turned over and looked up at Gerard. The way Gerard was looking at him was a way no one had ever looked at him. Gerard was looking at Frank like he was God's gift to the world and Frank didn't know where it was coming from but he felt like Gerard really meant it when he said he was beautiful.

 

"Yes Gee?"

 

Gerard leaned in gently and kissed Frank. Frank was shocked at first but then he melted under Gerard. Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard's neck and kissed him back with everything he felt for him. Frank loved Gerard so much and he wanted him to know how sorry he was within this one kiss. Frank wasn't sure what got into Gerard but he wasn't going to ask questions now.

 

Gerard broke the kiss and started to work his way down Frank’s body with his hands and mouth. He made sure to plant kisses everywhere as he moved down his chest to his stomach and finally Frank's cock.

 

"Can I Frankie, I really want to."

 

"Oh Gee, please. _Please_."

 

Frank wanted to feel what it feels like to come undone from someone else touching him and there's no one better who can show Frank that than Gerard. Gerard took off his own shirt as he settled between Frank legs and continued to touch and lick everywhere. He wanted to show Frank that he is more than just his cock and mouth, that he loves all of him equally.

 

"Gerard."

 

Frank panted out and the sensations running through him felt so different from Brent. Frank's body was tingling and his stomach has flutters going through it. Gerard was actually taking care of him and not talking him through it like a fucking sex coach. Once Gerard felt that he had lavished enough attention on Frank's body, he finally decided to focus on Frank's cock. He nuzzled it and licked it slowly savoring the taste.

 

"Oh God Gee."

 

Frank looked down at Gerard and the way he's licking and sucking so teasingly taking his sweet time. Frank knows it's not because he has to but because he wants to make Frank feel good and in doing so that means taking his time also. For a moment Frank's wondering why Gerard's doing this, but he figures it's just Gerard's way of taking pity on him, or something, but then he remembers the look that was on Gerard's face and he knows that's not what it is at all. This is his best friend showing him that he's here for him and he cares. Now why Gerard chose this way is a mystery and Frank will ask him, when they're both able to talk.

 

"You taste amazing Frankie."

 

Gerard could not contain himself anymore. He placed his mouth over the head of Frank's cock and slowly worked his way down to the base. He held there for a moment just filling all his senses with everything that Frank was and had and then he slowly came back up and started a rhythm. Frank's eyes could barely focus. He could barely believe how could it felt and furthermore he couldn't believe Gerard was so good at it.

 

Where the hell did he learn this? Sure, Frank's good at it, but he had a boyfriend. Gerard rarely showed interest in anyone. He must watch a lot of porn. Frank tries not to lift his hips up into Gerard's mouth but it's a hard task. He's gripping his sheets so tightly and it's just the beginning.

 

"Gee... Gee..."

 

Frank keeps moaning and whimpering Gerard's name but it's more like a prayer to him. Gerard takes his time with everything. He works his tongue and lips, and even a little teeth to see what makes Frank moan and what makes him really moan. When he finds it, he concentrates on it for a little while, teasing him a bit, and then moving to another part. At one point he works his way down from the shaft, replacing it with his hand, and tongues his way down to his balls, teasing and sucking on them one by one.

 

"G-God."

 

Frank squeezes his eyes shut and his mouth falls open slightly. He's panting and whispering to himself and it's all he can do not to lose it all completely.

 

"Frankie. Tell me. Tell me what feels good. Tell me what you want."

 

Gerard really wanted to know so that he only made Frank feel good.

 

"I want _you_. Feels so good. Just... when you use your teeth on my… God… head!"

 

It's a bit hard for Frank to concentrate with Gerard's hand still pumping him and Gerard's tongue snaking around his cock every few seconds.

 

"When you suck me and squeeze my b-b-balls at the same time."

 

And Frank feels really silly now because no one’s ever asked Frank what he wants so he's never had to say these things out loud. Frank's never had the chance to get comfortable with himself in that way and now, after learning Brent just used him, he didn't want to be comfortable like that. The only thing that gave him a little bit of courage is the fact that this is Gerard. He's always been more than comfortable with Gerard so he's able to tell Gerard that he's a little uncomfortable right now.

 

"I-I've never had to t-tell anyone..."

 

"That is so wrong. You should always be asked what you like and what feels good. Promise me that you will always tell me okay Frankie?"

 

Gerard did not really give him a chance to speak though as he went and did all the things that Frank just told him he liked.

 

"Can you... I um... fuck. Can you do something f...for me please!?"

 

Frank's voice squeaked and his hips bucked up on their own accord when Gerard nibbled at his head and squeezed his balls lightly.

 

"Of course Frankie, anything ask me anything."

 

"Sometimes when I... you know... I use my fingers inside of... yeah, and I want you to use yours... while y-y-you suck me."

 

Frank finally opens his eyes and looks down at Gerard.

 

"But you don't have to if you don't want to."

 

Frank hopes Gerard does though, because it would suck for that to happen twice. Brent not wanting to touch him that way is one thing, but if Gerard refused… well Frank wouldn’t handle that too well. Gerard smiled. Frank was so shy about asking and it made him that much more endearing to him.

 

"I told you, anything you want Frankie. I just want you to feel good and know that I am doing this because I want to, not because I have to."

 

Gerard then reached into Frank's nightstand and took his lube out. He smiled at the look Frank gave him.

 

"What? I keep mine in the same place."

 

Gerard began to slick up his fingers all the while keeping eye contact with him. Frank bit his lip as he stares down at Gerard. He's never had this type of connection before. The kind that keeps your whole body tingling. The kind that makes your body quake all over with anticipation.

 

They're not even touching you but just the look in their eyes is the promise of what's to come. It drives you insane and in the best way. You're so lost and you don't want to be found unless it's in the arms of that person. Gerard went back down on Frank and moved one of his slick fingers and eased them between his cheeks carefully searching for Frank's opening. Once he found it he slowly swirled his slick finger around the opening, just playing with the puckered skin.

 

"Please Gee."

 

"Shhh, I got you Frankie."

 

Gerard went back to lavishing attention on Frank's cock as he slowly started to push his way inside him. Frank moaned and arched up off the bed. He moves his hips down trying to push down on Gerard's fingers.

 

"Easy, easy, don't push, let it go naturally. We have all the time in the world Frankie. I'm not going anywhere."

 

Frank sighed and relaxed on the bed.

 

"Promise?"

 

"Yes Frankie, I promise."

 

Gerard went back to slowly pushing into Frank and he rose up and went back down of Frank's cock fully.

 

"Feels so good Gee."

 

Frank looks down at Gerard and watches as his head bobs up and down. Frank's pretty sure his toes are curling right now and that's a definite thing that's never happened to him before.

 

"You're so amazing."

 

Gerard didn't answer, instead he showed his appreciation by sucking harder, and moving up to two fingers inside Frank, and slowly crooking them searching for the perfect location to make Frank feel magical.

 

"Mmmm fuuuuck!"

 

Frank feels his whole body tremble and he reaches down to grab his bed sheets tightly.

 

"God."

 

Frank lifts his hips up into Gerard and then forces himself to stop but it's so hard to keep still when something as good as this is happening to Frank's body. Gerard's got Frank's spot and he's hitting it dead on repeatedly. Frank can't think, can barely breathe all because of Gerard. His best friend who's always been there for him and always will be.

 

"Are you going to cum for me Frankie? I want you to. I want you to give me everything you have inside."

 

"Fuck! Gee! Yes! Yeeeeeeeeeees!"

 

Frank shakes uncontrollably as he empties himself. He keeps whimpering as he rolls his hips. Gerard holds on till Frank is over sensitive and then finally let's go.

 

"How do you feel Frankie?"

 

"Amazing."

 

Frank feels like he's floating. It's almost unreal.

 

"How... why?"

 

Gerard sits up licking his hand.

 

"How, why, what Frankie?"

 

Frank tries not to focus on how good Gerard looks doing that.

 

"How are you so good at this and why are you single? Also why did you do this?"

 

Gerard laughs as he sits down on the edge of the bed.

 

"Slow down Frankie, one question at a time!"

 

He keeps chuckling as he works his way up to the head of the bed next to Frank.

 

"I just knew I wanted you to feel good, so I did what you reacted to."

 

Gerard scratched the back of his head and yawned.

 

"I just haven't found anyone I wanted to really date yet. Also still not sure if I like boys or girls so I like having a choice of both."

 

He ran his hand from the back to the front and blew the hair out of his face.

 

"And I guess the last question is the same answer as the first. I don't like hearing that you thought no one wanted to touch you, so I showed you that I wanted to."

 

Frank smiled at Gerard and rolled his eyes at him.

 

"You could've made me grovel a little."

 

Frank chuckles and smirks up at his best friend.

 

"Thank you Gee."

 

"You're welcome Frankie. What are best friends for?”

 

_********************END FLASHBACK********************_

 

"And the moral of the story is: always listen to your best friend because he is _always_ right!"

 

Gerard takes a last drag of his cigarette and tosses it down to the ground. He then inches to the edge of the structure and quickly jumps to the ground landing in a crouch position. He stands up and turns around.

 

"Jump Frankie, I'll catch you."

 

Frank looks down at Gerard with a smile.

 

"You _promise_ to catch me?"

 

Frank put emphasis on the word promise.

 

"I promise I will always be there to catch you when you fall."

 

That's all Frank needed to hear before he jumped into Gerard's arms.

 

"You better be."


	6. No(Body) Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah, well sometimes, I need to rough up jerk offs that go after my Frankie."
> 
> "My perfect Gee."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Man it has been forever on this one huh? So originally it was _***im_your_bastard (mcr_rockstar)***_ that was in charge of updating this fic, but we had no beta and she was doing all the work and editing is a tough job that can weigh you down. I decided to start putting up the remaining chapters, not too fast so that you guys can reread this and remember how awesome it was. I'll put it in with the rest of my line up. ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ BEST FRIENDS FOREVER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"I have to use the fucking bathroom."

Frank jumps up and heads towards the play house that's part of the park.

"I'll be really fast I promise."

Frank starts running and keeps smiling back at Gerard and waving. He knows that Gerard always gets jumpy when he walks or runs backwards which is why he's doing it.

"Frankie, you are going to fucking fall!"

"If I do you can kiss my boo boo and make it better."

Frank winks and then heads inside to use the bathroom. Gerard shakes his head and laughs. Somethings never change.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come on Frankie, please? I promise you will have a good time.'

Gerard had been trying to convince Frank to blow off studying and come to his friend Bob's party.

"You will like Bob, I promise!"

"Gee, there's just so much studying I have to do. I can't fail this test. I have a GPA to maintain. I really need to keep this scholarship."

Frank continued writing down his notes and flipping through text book after text book.

"You study all the time Frankie, you never go to any parties. Just this one! I’ll do anything!

Gerard knew he was pathetically begging, but he just didn't want his best friend to miss out on all the fun again.

"I'll do you laundry for a month!"

"Two months and you got yourself a deal."

Frank quirks a brow at Gerard and smirks waiting for his answer. He can tell Gerard's thinking really hard by the way his mouth is twisting and his brow is creased.

"What do ya say?"

"Fuck, two months? How about six weeks?"

Gerard knew that he would cave, but he was not telling Frank that. Frank put his pencil between his teeth and his head back down and started flipping through his pages.

"Okay okay fine, two months."

Gerard grumbled and slid down on his ass leaning against the bed. He lay his head back the sighed.

"Fuck you Iero."

"Maybe. If you play your cards right."

Frank gets up off the bed and struts towards his closet with his arms in the air and his hips on display. Gerard's jaw drops. Then he shakes it off. This is Frankie, who has dated so many, but still manages to remain the flirt that he always has been.

"I'll pick you up at nine."

Gerard heads to the door and slaps Frank's ass on the way out. Tonight should be interesting.

*

*

*

Gerard is fucking late. He is running across the campus to Frank's dorm freaking out.

"Fuck fuck fuck, I bet the little shit went back to bed."

Well to be honest that was where Gerard was. Hey, who turns down a blow job in exchange for tutoring? Mouths are cheaper and more fun than money. He races up the stairs taking two at a time and whizzes by a couple making out. He runs down the hallway as he is being yelled at by the dorm leader and skids to a stop in front of Frank's door and knocks quickly trying to catch his breath. Frank stomps over to the door angrily and pulls it open. He rolls his eyes at Gerard and walks away from the door.

"*pant pant* Sorry Frankie *wheeze* I was..."

"You have some nerve to beg me to come with you and then leave me hanging for over an hour and a half. I'm not going Gerard."

Frank turns away from Gerard and sits on his bed. Gerard knows he's fucked up. When Frank gets like this, there is nothing he can do, but beg. He drops to his knees in full view of the whole hallway and crawls forward to Frank's bed.

"Please Frankie, I am so sorry. I lost track of time and I still really want you to go."

"What was so important that you were doing Gerard?"

Frank couldn't think of anything that could be more important than his best friend. Gerard began to blush and he coughed and looked away.

"I was being tutored in my communication class and we ran late."

Frank raised a brow at Gerard and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Do you think I'm an idiot? What were you doing Gerard?"

Frank keeps his brow raised and stares at Gerard.

"What? I was! I have a major test on Monday on the Diffusion of Innovation and I wanted to make sure I was ready! I have been studying with Tevon for the past two weeks and this was our last day!"

Gerard was kind of insulted that Frank would think that he would make that part up. Gerard takes his curriculum very seriously and Frank should know that. The fact that Tevon thinks that Gerard's blowjobs are better then the $60 a session that he charges is in no way Gerard's fault.

"So you weren't fucking him or were you blowing him like you love to do so much?"

Frank knew Gerard had eyes for the boy and when he went by his dorm he heard moans coming from behind the door.

**"You're mouth really is fucking good Way."**

Frank spoke the words that he heard Tevon moan out.

"You know what Frank, fuck you. I do not have to justify myself to you in any shape or form!"

Gerard gets up and dusts of the knees of his tight leather pants. He walks towards the door and touches the knob before he spins around again with his other hand on his hip.

"Just because I know how to balance my fun out with my education, does not give you the right to belittle me."

He opens the door and walks out turning his head.

"Oh and you know what, my mouth is that fucking spectacular and I am fucking proud of it."

Gerard slams the door and heads out down the stairs and starts his journey back to his dorm and Bob's party alone.

*

*

*

Frank walks up to the resident that he knows is Bob's and knocks on the door. He'd decided to go to the party and apologize to Gerard. The door opens and he's left standing there awkwardly.

"I was invited by Gerard."

"Who?"

The tall guy at the door stares down at Frank. He is drunk and most likely high.

"Gerard Way. Can I come in or not?"

"Way, Way, Way....oh! You must be Gee Gee's little friend. Yeah, he's in the back somewhere. Just follow the line of drool."

The guy steps aside to let Frank in and then closes the door and wanders off. Frank walks into the house looking around. He gets deeper inside and turns when he hears a group of hoots and howls. What Frank sees angers him more than anything else before. Gerard's grinding between two boys and he looks a little tipsy. Their eyes connect and Gerard's dancing starts to simmer down. Frank shakes his head and walks away. He thought Gerard would be hanging about wishing he was there. Instead Gerard was making a fucking six foot long sandwich with two guys.

Frank is leaning against the wall nursing a beer pissed when some big blonde dude walks up to him.

"You must be Gee's Frankie. Hey, I'm Bob."

"Hi."

"You seem pretty pissed, what's wrong?"

Bob seems to be genuinely concerned about what is bothering Frank. Frank doesn't know if he should trust the guy, but in the end he just wanted to get it all out.

"Gerard stood me up tonight and then still came to the party. I came to apologize on my behalf for things I'd said and he wasn't here missing me... he was here damn near fucking two guys on the dance floor. He hasn't even come after me. I thought he was my best friend. I'm always more important than anything."

Frank sighs and shakes his head.

"It's pathetic, I know."

"Oh little man you have no idea how fucked up Gee was when he got here. First thing he did is finish a six pack of corona and then did tequila shots with some guys. He kept crying to me about how much he fucked something up. Now I know it was you. It was only in the last 10 minutes that he ended up in the position that he is in."

Frank looks at Bob and smiles for the first time that night.

"Really?"

"Yup."

Bob peers around the corner from where they are.

"And it looks like right now; he is getting ready to change his position from horizontal to vertical or the other way around. I'm too drunk to remember."

"Thanks Bob."

Frank pats him on the shoulder and rushes back into the party to get Gerard. He walks over to him and takes him by the arm and spins him around.

"I need to talk with you."

"Hey! Short shit, he's ours, go find your own twink to play with!"

One of the guys Gerard was dancing with pushed Frank.

"Hey fucker, you don't get to touch him! Only I do!"

Gerard pushed the guy holding him away and stepped in front of Frank.

"Let's go somewhere Gerard."

Frank was hoping Gerard would agree and takes him somewhere so they could talk. Gerard went to turn when he is grabbed and pushed against the wall. His head is spinning from the attack and he is way too fucked up to fight back.

"You get your fucking hands off of him. Seriously, there's a party full of men."

Frank grabs the guy by his arm and pushes him away.

"I will fuck you up. I may be small, but I'll make it plausible."

Frank stands guard in front of Gerard waiting for the asshole to make a move or split.

"Ah, he's not even worth the time."

As the guy walks away, he mutters under breath about Gerard being a fucking loser slut and Gerard suddenly feels sick. He runs away from everyone and ends up in the bathroom throwing up half his life. Frank gets so upset and before he knows it he's following the guy who insulted Gerard.

"Hey fucker!"

He turns around and Frank clocks him right in his eye.

"Don't ever speak about him like that again."

The guy falls to the ground and his 'friends' crowd around him, looking at Frank like Frank's the one who lost his mind. Frank turns away from them and marches in the direction Gerard disappeared in. When Frank finds Gerard he's hunched over a toilet and gagging. Frank rubs Gerard's back and pulls his hair back.

"Shhh, its okay Gee."

Frank sighs and wishes he never said those things to make Gerard get drunk. They're best friends and they fight sometimes, but for one of them to make the other feel they need alcohol consumption to feel better is a shitty thing for the other to do. Frank feels like shit right now. He feels like everything Gerard's puking up. Gerard was finally done and he just lay his head on the side of the bowl trying to breathe. He felt stupid and the last person he wanted to see him was Frank. Frank turned on the water and grabbed a piece of paper towel from under the sink. He wet it and leaned down to wipe Gerard's face.

"Frankie, please don't. I don’t want you to see me like this. Just leave me and go back to the party."

"I didn't come for the party. I came for you."

Frank tries to wipe Gerard's face again.

"Well that was stupid. You have studying to do and that is way more important than taking care of me. Just go."

"You have got to be the most stupid person on this earth to ever think homework or anything is more important to me than you. Just let me help you."

Gerard dropped his shoulders in defeat.

"Okay Frankie, do whatever."

"Don't give me that kind of power."

Frank smirks and dabs at Gerard's mouth with the paper towel. Gerard felt like he needed to lay down, but at the same time he was hungry, which should have been gross, but made sense with his empty stomach.

"I need food Frankie and aspirin."

"Want to come back to my dorm. I can make you something and you can lay back. My roommate is out of town."

"Yeah, okay."

The thought of Frank taking care of him is sounding more and more appealing to him.

"Good."

Frank stands up and smiles down at Gerard for a second before tossing the paper towel into the trash and flushing the toilet.

"Come on baby."

Frank reaches down and pulls Gerard up into his arms.

Gerard's head is spinning, but he trusts Frank.

"Okay Frankie."

*

*

*

Frank brings the bowl of hot soup over to Gerard.

"Be careful, it's really hot."

Frank grabs a pillow and puts it in Gerard's lap and then the soup. Frank sits next to him and reaches for the pack of saltines he left on his desk. Frank breaks a few and drops them into the soup. He picks up the spoon and lets the soup seep onto it with a few crumbs from the saltines. Frank blew on it a few times and then leaned it towards Gerard.

"You're worse than my mom you know that?"

Gerard pouts, but still accepts the soup.

"Whatever. You love me for it."

Frank dips the spoon again and then brings it to his lips, blowing it, waiting for Gerard to finish.

"Yeah, I kind of do."

Gerard smiled and finished the soup with Frank. When they were finished, Gerard snuggled down in the bed and sighed.

"Want that aspirin now?"

Frank walks over to put the bowl away and then goes into his small refrigerator for a ginger ale and then in his drawer for his aspirin.

"Yeah, and then I want cuddles."

"I can always give you cuddles baby. That's what you love most about me."

Frank hands Gerard the aspirin and then opens the soda for him.

"Here love."

Gerard smiles because when Frank is affectionate, he pulls out all the pet names he has ever used for any of his boyfriends. Gerard thinks it is kind of cute.

"Thank you Frankie."

Gerard pops the pills and chases it with a little ginger ale, which settles his stomach too.

"I'm going to put on some pajamas. Do you want some?"

Frank always kept an extra pair of too large pajamas in case Gerard needs them. He's done that since childhood until now and he'll keep doing it.

"I don't want to move, I am warm and cuddly"

"Maybe I can put them on for you?"

"As long as your hands are not cold like the last time."

"Shut up."

Frank goes over to his drawer and pulls out the pajamas for them. Frank took off his shirt and then quickly removed his pants too. Frank grabbed his shirt and put it on. He then grabbed his pants and bent over to put them on and pulled them up. Frank turned around to Gerard and placed his hands on his hips.

"Ready?"

Gerard wants to use a cheesy comeback line, but at that point a coughing fit hits him. Frank sighs and rushes over to pat Gerard's back.

"I'm sorry I ruined this night for you. I just got so jealous."

Frank feels horrible and like he's to blame for the whole thing.

"No, I was the stupid one. I could have talked to you instead."

Gerard's voice was horse now and he didn't want to talk anymore. He grabbed at Frank and just pulled him into bed.

"I love you."

Frank kisses Gerard softly on the lips.

"I love you too Frankie, now let's sleep."

Frank nods instead of answering back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frank comes out of the bathroom and covers his eyes as soon as the sun hits him. Frank's eyes land on Gerard and he smiles.

"What's that smile for Frankie?"

"All this reminiscing just reminds me of how lucky I am to have someone who puts up with me constantly while everyone else drifted away one way or another."

Frank sits down next to Gerard and looks over at him.

"Well then, it's a good thing that I don't plan on going anywhere any time soon right?"

Gerard smiles and then smirks.

"After all I do have tickets to the Garden next week and I would not want to miss the show."

"I don't care if I killed you over this weekend, I'd raise you from the dead to see that show with me."

Frank nudges Gerard with his shoulder and smiles.

"Yeah, just you, me, and Vampire Weekend."

"The best part of that sentence is you and me."

Gerard smiled and leaned over and kissed Frank on the nose. He went to say something else, but then his stomach growled.

"I think it's time for dinner."

"I think you're just fucking greedy."

"Well fine, then I'm not buying you that pretzel you asked for."

Gerard flipped his hair at Frank and began to walk off.

"Yes you are."

Frank gets a running start before jumping on Gerard's back. Frank struggles a little before he jumps himself up on Gerard's back the right way.

"Ugh, you gained weight again fat ass."

"That's not very nice of you to say. You know I worry about that."

Frank pushes off Gerard and lands on his feet. He pouts and walks away from Gerard, making a great distance between them. Gerard runs after Frank and scoops him up tossing him over his shoulder.

"You really need to learn to take what you dish out Frankie. I didn't get all pouty last week when you remarked on how many "fat pills" I ate from the Dunkin box you brought over."

"Whatever."

Frank rolls his eyes and looks off into the distance as he bounces on Gerard's shoulder.

"Come on Frankie, don't be like that."

"I just want to look good, okay. If you think I'm fat then that doesn't make me feel good. You look good with weight on you... I don't."

Gerard stopped and put Frank down. He looked down at the self-conscious man before him.

"Are you kidding Frankie? I think you look amazing no matter what you weigh or how you dress."

"Yeah? If I remember correctly I was broken up with for gaining a bit of weight before."

"And if you also remember correctly and I kicked the shit out of that fucker for hurting you like that."

"I remember... he was the second person's ass you whooped for me."

Frank smiled at Gerard.

"Thanks Gee."

"No need to thank me Frankie, what are best friends for?"

"I don't know. I think there's a guy named Gerard who's pretty good at showing me that."

Gerard smiled and slung an arm around Frank's waist.

"Yeah, well sometimes, I need to rough up jerk offs that go after my Frankie."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gerard was fucked up and he knew it, but it was the good kind of fucked up...at least for the moment. He knuckles were bruised and torn up and he took a few shots to the stomach, but by far, that also Brad looked the worst out of them. He left Brad to try and function again as he went in search for where Frank was hiding.

* * *

Frank sat in the empty showers in the gym locker room. He was shaking and crying so hard and he felt so hurt and embarrassed. No one had ever treated him that way before and Frank felt like a slob. He hadn't really gained that much weight. Brad was exaggerating about his weight gain. Frank gained twenty pounds over the summer while he was away playing shows back home.

Today is the first time Brad had seen him again and he was excited over the phone, but when he saw Frank in person it all changed. Brad broke up with Frank for being too big to fit into his schedule. Frank had never experienced that kind of hurt before. Brent hadn't even hurt him that bad. Gerard ended up fighting with Brad but Frank just ran away and hid to cry to himself.

Frank didn't want Gerard to see him like this. He was so embarrassed and he didn't know what Gerard would think of him. He knew that when he heard the gym doors open and close that it was Gerard though. Frank just wanted to go home. When he looked up he saw Gerard standing there looking down at him.

"Can you please take me to my dorm Gee?"

Gerard felt his heart break at how small and fragile his best friend looked.

"Yeah Frankie, I got you."

Gerard turned on one of the showers a little ways from Frank to clean the blood off his hands before carefully lifting Frank in his arms. He felt so light, as if he was an empty shell of the young man that he was yesterday. Gerard winced as he pulled Frank in to his chest, knowing it was the shots he took. He didn't care though; all he cared about was taking care of Frank.

"Let's go to mine. It’s closer and my roommate is gone for the week."

"Okay Gee."

*

*

*

"How are you feeling?"

Gerard comes back from classes and puts his books down. Frank is still curled up in his bed like he has been for the past three days. The food that Gerard keeps bringing for Frank sits cold and untouched.

"Frankie, you have to eat something. Don't let that jackass win please."

"I'm fat. I'm not eating anything else."

Frank squeezes his eyes shut to block out everything around him.

"Frankie..."

Gerard is at his wits end. He is so pissed at Brad, but at the same time worried about Frank. He needed to come up with another plan. Gerard cracked his knuckles. He knew what he was going to do.

*

*

*

Gerard looked like shit, but he won. He dragged the semi dead weight that was Brad up the stairs to his room. Brad groaned and begged to be let go.

"No, you are going to fix this shit and then you are going to disappear out of his life for good."

Gerard pushed the door open and saw Frank sitting up in bed reading a comic book.

"Hey Gee."

It wasn't until Gerard didn't answer, but he heard struggling noise, that Frank looked up.

"What are you doing here?"

Frank never grabbed a sheet so fast and covered himself. He had finally taken a shower but he still looked like a chubby mess. This is the person who told him he was fat in the first place.

"What happened to you Gee?"

Frank's eyes were wide staring at Gerard's face. He looks like he was in a cat fight. Gerard threw Brad down on the ground next to the bed. He ran his bloody hand through his hair before reaching back down and grabbing his hair roughly pulling his to his knees.

"Now, you are going to tell him when you told me or you are going to be eating jello for the rest of your life."

Brad sobbed.

"I-I-I lied Frankie."

Gerard pulled on Brad's hair tightly.

"No! You don’t get to call him that anymore!"

Brad winced.

"Okay okay! Look! I was cheating on you!"

"And?"

Gerard shook Brad hard.

"Tell him who it is, you piece of shit!"

Brad sobbed again and Gerard pushed his knee in his back.

"It was Ted!"

Gerard watched Frank's eyes grow wide. Ted was the biggest asshole on the football team. He used to pick on Frank all the time about his weight when the cocksucker weighed more than him by 50 lbs at least!

"I really didn't mean it. I don’t know why I said it."

"Yeah you do, you fucking slut!"

Brad was reduced to tears as Gerard let go of him.

"Tell him how Ted promised you the world if you broke up with Frank and then fucked you and left you!"

Brad sobbed and nodded.

"You had the most amazing person you could ever hope to have in your life and you threw him away from a cheap fuck! Get the fuck out of my dorm and never show your sorry ass around here again!"

Brad quickly scrambled up for the door. Gerard watched him leave and then locked it behind him. Then he collapsed. All the adrenaline that he had just drained away. Frank couldn't believe he'd been cheated on a second time. Instead of crying and being sad about it Frank gets up off the bed and crawls over to Gerard.

"I'm gonna get you cleaned up."

Frank went into Gerard's closet to get a clean rag and brought it over with the peroxide.

"Lift up."

Frank put his finger under Gerard's chin and looked at him. There seriously isn't a day that goes by that Frank doesn't feel loved by Gerard. Gerard always makes sure Frank's feeling good, and if not he tries to make him feel better. Even if that means getting into a full on brawl with someone else. Frank put some peroxide on the rag and held Gerard's chin as he started dabbing at the cut above his brow.

"You didn't have to do this for me. I mean, I could've done without your face being bruised and knowing I was cheated on again."

Frank feels so responsible for Gerard right now. He's always doing something to put Gerard in dangerous situations, even if it wasn't intentional.

"You deserved to know the truth."

Gerard winced as the peroxide touched his skin, but Frank blew lightly on the area making it feel better.

"I knew he was lying about something and I just needed to find out. When I did, I kind of lost control."

Gerard laughed and Frank looked at him quizzingly.

"Sorry, I was remembering when I clocked Brad that Meredith walked by and gave me a thumbs up. Apparently Brad had been pissing her off too."

Gerard winced again as he raised one of his fucked up hands to touch Frank's face.

"Maybe you should try another letter to date. B's just do not seem to be working for you Frankie."

"You're the only letter that's ever worked for me."

Frank looks at Gerard, ignoring the peroxide and rag in his hands. Frank clears his throat and looks anywhere but at Gerard.

"Awww Frankie, you're sweet."

Gerard groans dropping his hand.

"Fuck, I need a shower. Be right back Frankie."

Gerard slowly gets up and grabs the door handle to propel him straight. He them carefully strips off his ruined shirt and tosses it on the floor.

"I always liked that shirt too."

Gerard grabs a towel and then kisses Frank on the head.

"Be right back Frankie."

He disappears into the bathroom. Frank stares at the door Gerard just disappeared into and smiled a little. What would Frank do without Gerard? He'd be so lost and his life would probably be going downhill. There's been times Frank was drinking and smoking to put himself out of his mind and Gerard helped to bring him back. The breakups and cheating always getting the best of Frank.  Frank thinks he should probably just be single. Frank can't ever be with someone who appreciates him. He has an ex-girlfriend who was great to him, but she was a girl. That was the only flaw there. Gerard is the other person who treats him amazingly, but Gerard is Frank's best friend.

No matter how many times they've done something together they never took it further. It's just like they're so comfortable with each other that they don't even need to have the 'this meant nothing' talk with each other, but it never really means nothing. Gerard means everything to Frank and right now Frank wants nothing more than to walk into that bathroom and give himself to Gerard completely. There's another part of him that knows it'll never work. It won't happen.

There's the fear of ruining everything. Nothing Frank ever does stays happy for long. Someone always ends up hurting him in the end which would probably mean Frank's the problem. Frank too fat to Frank's too ugly and he's not worth happiness. Frank knows if Gerard really wanted to pursue him he would've done it by now.

They're just really great friends. Frank doesn't want to mess that up in any way, shape, or form. Gerard means more to Frank than anything ever has and with that in mind Frank swallows his feelings and walks back over to the bed. Frank looks down at himself and then at his reflection in the mirror across from the bed.

"You're totally not worth anything."

Frank sighs and lies down on the bed.

*

*

*

Gerard held Frank's hand tightly as they navigated the room of the party they were at. This time it was Frank who convinced Gerard to go. He had been wary of parties since that time a few months ago. Frank assured Gerard that he would not let him drink that much. Gerard let Frank lead him through the groups of kids dancing and just hanging out. Gerard didn't mind cause he got a great view of Frank's ass in his new jeans. Despite Gerard's concern, Frank went on a real diet where he didn’t starve himself and just ate heathy. He lost the weight that he was concerned with and replaced it with muscle. Now Frank looked lean and really good. Gerard leaned in to Frank's ear to talk over the music.

"Have I told you that you look delicious in those jeans Frankie. If you don’t get laid tonight, I will be shocked."

"If I don't get laid I'm sure you can fix that."

Frank smirks at Gerard and winks. Frank does a little spin and stands there with his hands on his hips.

"Come dance with me sugar."

Frank started swaying his hips to the music playing loudly.

"If you change your mind you know where I am. Yeah, if you change your mind you know where to find me."

Frank smirks and gestures to Gerard again. It's been a long time since Frank felt good and confident and like with everything else Frank wanted to celebrate that with Gerard. They moved to the keg where Gerard grabbed them each a red solo cup and then they moved to the porch for a smoke. Hanging out were two of Gerard's classmates from his English Lit.

"Way, holy shit dude, you are the talk! How did you turn "that" down?!"

Gerard laughed as he took a sip of his beer.

"Easy, I don't just fuck around with anyone."

"Yeah, but he looked like a fucking Greek Adonis!"

"Yeah, and what about that hot redhead? She wanted you so bad you could hear it!"

"First of all guys eewww, and second, if she was that blatant about it, that tells me that she is not worth my time. Besides, I would just rather hang out and play video games or watch lame movies with Frankie here."

The guys look down at Frank and smirk.

"Yeah, I can kind of see how that could be more fun."

They elbow each other and Gerard rolls his eyes.

"Fuck off guy, seriously? Not everything is about getting off."

"We didn't say anything!"

"Whatever, come on Frankie, let’s leave these idiots to their piss water."

Gerard heads down the stairs to the backyard. The guys call after him.

"Come on Way, don't be like that!"

Frank shrugs and follows Gerard down the stairs.

"Why'd you get so worked up Gee?"

Frank took a sip of his drink.

"Because, I don't want to be lumped in with all those assholes that just use people for gratification and don’t care about feelings. I mean after Brent, Brad, and what was the other fuckers name...Ben, I never wanted to be like that."

Gerard stopped walking and turned to Frank. The moon was high in the sky and it bathed Frank in its light. He looked ethereal, he looked beautiful.

"I love you too much to see you hurt again Frankie."

Frank wasn't sure on how to take that, but he did recoil a bit. Frank wasn't expecting Gerard to say that at all.

"You would never hurt me. Besides... I love myself too much to ever let someone hurt me again."

Frank shrugged a little and walked closer to Gerard.

"And I love you too. You know that right?"

"Well I should hope so!"

Gerard laughed and finished his beer. He swung an arm around Frank's shoulder.

"Hey, let's go hit the pool. No one is there and we can go skinny dipping."

"Any chance to see me naked."

Frank winks and giggles before finishing his drink and then throwing his cup in a nearby trash can. Frank smiled and took off his shirt.

"Let's go Gee."

Frank smirked and started towards the pool. They snuck under the fence and then ran to the pool water. It looked so serene in the light. Gerard smiled and then began to strip. Frank stood there staring at Gerard for a moment before he realized it and shook his head. He started undressing himself quickly. Kicking off his shoes and pulling down his pants. Frank didn't wear any underwear because those pants were just too tight. Frank smiled over at Gerard before taking off full force and jumping into the water. Gerard giggled as Frank cannon balled into the water. He was glad that he stepped back more to undress. He slipped his socks off and then walked to the edge of the pool sitting down just as Frank came back up.

"You always have to make an entrance don't you?"

Gerard carefully slipped into the warm water.

"Of course."

Frank ran his fingers through his hair and shook off the water.

"You love it so it's whatever."

Gerard waded out and then went down and came back up again. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Hey Frankie, let's have a race."

"Okay!"

Gerard swam to the shallow end and waited for Frank to join him.

"So what does the winner get?"

Frank swam over to Gerard and shrugged.

"I don't know, your choice."

"Hmmm,"

Gerard thought about it. There was not much he needed since he had Frank. He was a pretty simple guy.

"Can't think of anything really. I kind of have all that I want."

"How about I give you all of me? If you win of course."

Frank blushed but he kept his eyes on Gerard's.

"Would you want that?"

"Frankie..."

Gerard stood stunned.

"What would you want from me then if you win?"

"You."

Frank chuckled breathily.

"All of you."

"Not much of a contest then is it, I mean the results are the same no matter who wins."

"And are you complaining? Look at it as a race to see who wants it the most."

Frank bit his lip.

"Yeah?"

Gerard thought about it and then smiled.

"Yeah. But you are going to lose hardcore, you know that right?"

"We'll see. Let's go Gee."

Frank gets himself situated in the water next to Gerard.

"On your mark."

"Get set....GO!"

Gerard pushed off the wall stroking with his arms as hard as he could to get to the middle of the pool. There he would use the outer wall and propel off again. Frank didn't know where Gerard was because of all the splashing and his eyes being closed but Frank just went. Frank used all his newfound muscle to push through. It's not even about winning it's about Frank beating Gee because they've always been competitive. That'll never change. Gerard made it to the center of the pool easily. He started to take off again, but was seized by a cramp. Knowing that Frank would worry about him, he kept going to the other side. Frank finished just a little after Gerard. Frank noticed Gerard make a pained face and he swam over to him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just...so I guess I won huh?"

Gerard pinned Frank to the wall ignoring the pain that was slowly traveling up his leg.

"Now, what shall I do with you my pretty hmmm?"

Frank gasped and sighed.

"Anything you want."

Gerard had never seen Frank like this before. He cupped his cheek and leaned in to kiss him when the cramp hit him full force and Gerard cried out and slipped under the water. Frank giggled before going under with Gerard and reaching for his leg. The water was burning his eyes a little but he could deal with it for a little to make Gerard feel better. Frank massaged Gerard's thigh, fighting to hold his breath a little while longer, until Gerard can uncurl. Gerard's lungs were burning, but what Frank was doing was helping. He began to uncurl and move back to the surface. Frank gasped when he came out of the water but kept massaging Gerard's thigh.

"I hope this is helping. You should've just asked me to do this before. I would've had no problem with that."

"I *puff puff* would have lost the race."

"Either way you still would've gotten me Gee."

Frank reached forward and moved Gerard's hair back a little. Frank leans in and kisses him while he keeps massaging Gerard's thigh.

"God Frankie, that feels good."

Gerard moved them back against the wall again as he leaned into the kiss more. He started to take control again as he pushed a thigh between Frank's legs feeling how hard he was.

"Gee."

Frank whimpers Gerard's name into the kiss. He moved his cock against Gerard's thigh.

"You are so special to me Frankie. Want to make you feel so good."

Gerard decided that he was done playing and if Frank wanted him to take him, he was going to do it the right way. Gerard grabbed Frank and circled his legs around his hips. He held his fingers up.

"You know what to do."

Frank nodded and leaned forward. Frank took Gerard's fingers into his mouth, shuddering when he felt them hit the back of his throat. Frank licked and sucked on his fingers obscenely while still somehow looking totally innocent as he looked into Gerard's eyes.

"God Frankie, you are so hot."

Gerard pulled his fingers out and them moving them quickly through the water to avoid losing the slickness he pushed one into Frank while pulling him back into a kiss. Frank whined into Gerard's mouth and pushed down on his finger. Frank shuddered and moaned.

"More."

Frank held onto Gerard tightly and moaned louder.

"Please more!"

Gerard smirked and pushed another finger inside and then a third. He felt like Frank could take his whole hand. Frank fucked down on Gerard's fingers with his mouth hanging open and his moans escaping every few seconds. Frank groaned and pushed down harder.

"Fuck!"

Frank panted loudly, his breath ghosting over Gerard's lips. He looked at Gerard before leaning in and kissing him again with so much passion it's unreal. Gerard could not wait any longer. He pulled his fingers out and lined himself up.

"Ready Frankie?"

Without waiting for his answer, Gerard grabbed Frank's hips and impaled him on his cock hard.

"Ahhh!"

Frank digs his nails into Gerard's shoulders. Frank groans loudly and lets Gerard fuck him.

"So good Gee! Oh!"

Frank moaned and ground his hips down over Gerard's cock. Frank squeezes his muscles together as he drags up and down over Gerard's cock. Gerard pushes Frank against the wall and uses the water to use propel him forward. He holds onto the edge of the pool as he fucks Frank hard and fast. Frank hangs his head back onto the platform and scream out from all of the delicious pain Gerard is causing him. It feels so good, unlike any other, and Frank wants Gerard to know that.

"You're t-the best Gee. Feels so... fuck amazing! Fuck me harder. Please!"

"I *pant* don’t want to, fuck, hurt you Frankie. The, oh shit, wall will tear up your back."

"Fuck. Somewhere else. I want you to fuck me."

Frank pulls Gerard to him and kisses him hard, biting his lip.

"Please."

"Where?"

Gerard can't think. Frank feels so good and he is working his muscles like a fucking pro.

"There's towels over there. *groan* We could sneak out or fuck on the grass. I really don't care where you fuck me. I just want to feel you inside of me like this."

Frank rolls his hips slowly and bites his lip while looking at his best friend.

"Does it feel good Gee? Don't you wanna fuck me?"

"Oh God yes!"

Gerard knew that in order to do this, he had to get out of the pool and then meant disconnecting with Frank and he did not want to do that.

"Frankie stairs, you can ride me."

"Fuck, yes Gee."

Gerard quickly used the water to propel them to the stairs without separating them. Once Gerard planted his ass on stair he gripped Frank hard and began to fuck upwards.

"Ohhh... oh! Oh God!"

Frank's hips stuttered as he felt Gerard's cock brush his prostate.

"Fuuuccck."

Frank grips Gerard's hair tightly and stares into his eyes as he fucks up and down on Gerard's cock. Frank's moaning and whining and it feels so good and he doesn't know why he hadn't done this earlier. Gerard's making Frank feel so fucking good he's losing his mind.

"Good."

"Frankie Frankie, gonna cum soon."

Gerard gripped Frank's ass and spread his cheeks working a finger down and brushing over the puckered skin.

"You gonna fill me up Gee? You gonna hit my spot and make me cum with you?"

Frank puts his fingers in his own hair and rides back and forth on Gerard's cock. Making Gerard hit his prostate dead on each stroke. Frank moans and groans out loudly, pulling his hair, and riding Gerard like a surf board. Gerard growled. He lifted Frank up and pulled them both out of the water and quickly made his way to the grass. He threw Frank down and pushed into him pressing him into the ground.

"Fuck Frankie, I am going to make you scream when you cum."

"Yes. Make me scream. Make me lose it baby."

Frank reaches down and pulls Gerard's hips into him and pushes up into Gerard's movements.

"My God, Gee... you're so fucking good. You feel so good!"

Gerard growls again and smashes his lips against Frank's as he fucks him with violent effort. He pins Frank's wrists to the ground.

"You're gonna cum without me touching you slut!"

"Anything you want Gee. Anything."

Frank's so close to cumming he can barely focus anymore.

"You make me feel so good!"

Frank cries out as Gerard hits his mark.

"Mark me Gee. Please."

Gerard moves to Frank's neck and bites down hard as Frank cries out and begins to cum sending him over the edge too.

"Oh Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!"

Gerard pistons his hips as he empties long and hard into his best friend. He is still pressing his wrists into the ground as he grinds down giving Frank the friction he needs to get him off perfectly. Frank's fucking trembling under Gerard and it's the best way he's ever cum before. It's just setting in that it's Gerard and Frank looks up at him.

"Gee... God."

Frank's body is still quivering but his eyes are just a smidgen more focused than before. Frank's legs are tight around Gerard's waist and Frank's still being ground into.

"Mmmm."

"Indeed."

Gerard falls to the side of Frank after pulling out. He is trying to catch his breath and talk, but this proves difficult. Instead he just stares at the stars above them. Frank looks over at Gerard and moves towards him. Gerard lays his head on Gerard's chest and looks up at the sky.

"Gee..."

Frank didn't know what to say. He just knows he feels incredible right now.

"Yeah Frankie?"

"I don't know, I just... you're so perfect to me."

It's clear to see that Gerard and Frank are made for each other, but somehow they're still not together. Even after this, Frank doubts they're going to become more than best friends. Frank's content with having Gerard as just a friend if that's all he wants though. There's no pressure at all, except Frank wants Gerard.

"My perfect Gee."

Gerard goes to speak when he hears clapping and whistling. He looks up and sees a group of students hanging out by the fence. Frank blushes madly and Gerard just starts laughing.

Frank covers himself with his hands.

"I'm gonna get my clothes."

Frank rushes over to his clothes with a few whistles following behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Gerard comes running over to Frank with his hot pretzel. The temp is starting to drop a bit and Gerard takes off his hoodie and puts it around Frank's shoulders.

"Thanks Gee."

Frank takes the pretzel and smiles up at Gerard.

"Want to split it?"

"Nah, I have a knish coming. Be right back."

Gerard jogs away to get his food. Frank watches him as he blows on his pretzel and bites into it.

 


	7. Mirror Image

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm not happy for you, because you're not happy! You married without me there! I'm your best friend! He's fucking scum and I can't believe you'd defend him against me! He beats you! He doesn't fucking love you! I love you! I do! You're fucking starving yourself! Look at you! Look at what he's done to you! I've been here for you through this whole bullshit relationship even though it fucking killed me! He doesn't want you the way I want you! He wants to fucking control you! I want to love you! I want to take care of you! I want us to make love and I... I wanted you to marry me. That's not going to happen though. Because you've already decided that he's way better than me right? Because hitting you and taking you away from me is him carrying for you! That's love, right!? If so I could never measure up to that, and you can fucking keep him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So for most of the story it had been a flash back or two and then we went back to present day, but this flashback, is really long and vital to the story. it will pretty much carry out the rest of the fic. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

  

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ BEST FRIENDS FOREVER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Come on Gee! Stop being a party pooper."

Frank yelled over at Gerard from his seat on the see saw. Gerard just shook his head no with a small smile on his face. Frank loved see saws as a kid and he still does but ever since Gerard fell off when he was younger and played with an older kid he never wanted to get on anymore. Frank practically always had to drag him on it if he even said yes. That was never a high possibility.

"Please come and do this with me you prick!"

Luckily there weren't any children in ear shot at the moment. Frank would've never said that if there was though. He stood up and walked back over to Gerard.

"Never mind, you took too long."

Frank plopped down on the bench. Gerard sighed, Frank never got it. It took a lot to scare Gerard, but once it happened, it took even more to get him to try again.

"Frankie..."

Gerard whined dropping to his knees in front of Frank and giving him his best puppy dog eyes. Frank folded his arms over his chest and tried to look away from Gerard. In the end he ended up looking at him. Frank sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Don't give me those eyes Gerard."

Gerard kept at it and Frank rolled his eyes again and stomped his foot a little. He was always a sucker for Gerard's puppy eyes.

"What?"

"Anything, but the see saw, you know I hate it. How about the merry go round? I'll spin you real fast, I promise."

Gerard tilted his head just to add to the cuteness that he was trying to give.

"But I always get sick after two minutes on the merry go round, you know that. I already thought about that."

Frank pouts and folds his arms again.

"It's fine, let's just sit here."

Now Gerard felt guilty. He got up and walked away towards the see saw. That moment was playing in his mind and he could see that younger version of him being seduced by the older boy and not realizing that it was going to be all a joke on him.

_"Sure, it will be fun, I promise."_

_Gerard smiled at the older boy and moved to the other side of the see saw. He saw that Frankie was busy helping a girl get her kite out of the tree so he figured he would do something while he waited. The boy continued to smile as Gerard mounted the other side of the piece of painted wood._

Gerard felt his hand shaking as he touched the now plastic board, but he could still feel the texture of the wood under his fingers. He closed his eyes and he could feel it. The weightlessness and the helplessness.

_"Come on please!"_

_They were just laughing at him and he knew he was not that high, but it was still scary._

_"You really want down Gee?"_

_"Yes yes please!"_

_"Okay, you asked for it."_

_"NO!"_

_Poor Gerard, it was happening before he knew it. He was up and then he was down hard on his ass and everyone was laughing at him and pointing and he was just crying as he heard Frank calling to him._

As Gerard stood there reliving the memory, tears began to roll down his face. Frank knew Gerard was thinking about the incident so he stood up and went over to him.

"Come sit down."

Frank hooked his arm with Gerard's and started over to the bench.

"You don't have to get on. We can just sit and talk."

"No Frankie, let's just do this."

Gerard pulled away from Frank and went back over to the dreaded playground equipment. He moved to the side up in the air and brought it down to his level. He raised his leg and straddled it and looked at Frank.

"Well come on, get on."

Frank shakes his head no and puts his hands into his pockets.

"No, really. It's okay. I don't want to guilt trip you into doing something you're strongly against and afraid of. I'm gonna go sit down."

Frank nodded to the bench and started over again. Really the reason why he didn't want to get on now was, because the moment was gone, and the fact that Gerard was crying just added to it. It made Frank feel like a bad friend. Therefore he didn't want to do it anymore.

"FRANK ANTHONY IERO, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND GET IT ON THE OTHER END OF THAT SEESAW!"

Frank looked at Gerard and then back at the bench. He sighed and made his way over to the seesaw. He looked at Gerard again before hovering over his side of the seesaw.

"Okay, come on."

Gerard knuckles were white as he took a deep shuddery breath and pushed off. Frank pushed off when it was his turn and they went back and forth in silence for a while before anyone said anything.

"Thank you."

Frank smiled at his best friend who finally opened his eyes and looked over at him.

"S-S-Sure Frankie, what are best friends f-f-f-for."

"Well I'm clearly here to torture you and I think I've done it enough. Let's get off now."

"No! No, I need to do this. I need to get over this. What am I going to do when we have kids and they want to come to the park and ride the seesaw?"

Gerard shook his head.

"Besides, it's you and you would never drop me would you?"

Frank put his feet on the ground and stopped the seesaw, leaving Gerard elevated in the air. Frank stood up and let it down easily.

"Of course I wouldn't, why would you even ask that? This isn't like me kicking you in the balls for the hell of it. You had a horrible experience."

Gerard would never admit that for a second he was freaked out, but he trusted his heart and his eyes and as Frank let him down slowly, he knew he was going to be alright.

"Thanks Frankie."

"Of course Gee. Ready?"

Gerard nodded and Frank smile again.

"Okay."

Frank kicked his feet off the ground.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Frankie, you still coming to dinner?"

Gerard was lying on his stomach on their bed when Jason walked in. He slapped Gerard's ass playfully.

"Stop!"

Gerard giggled into the phone and swatted his boyfriend away.

"Sorry Frankie, Jay was being a jerk..."

He stuck his tongue out at the taller brunette.

"...you were saying?"

Frank grumbled to himself before he put the phone back to his ear.

"I said yes."

Frank rolled his eyes as he went over to his closet and pulled out his jacket. It's not that Frank hated Gerard's boyfriend, he just really dislike him. He takes up Gerard's time and they live together. Frank and Gerard was supposed to live together after college, but that all changed when he met his precious Jay.

"I'll be there sometime later. I'm going to meet up with someone from work first."

Frank's been hooking up with people here and there, but never anything serious, because he was hoping somehow, someway that Gerard would leave Jay for him. Frank never actually made a move though.

"Oh...okay, so I guess I will see you later...then."

Gerard tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice, but he had been so excited when they made the plans to have dinner earlier in the week.

"Hey doll you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, Jay, I'm good."

Jason came and sat down next to Gerard. He patted his lap and Gerard moved to put his head in the younger man's lap.

"I'm on my way."

Frank grabbed his keys and put his jacket on before making his way out the door.

*

*

*

Frank parks his car and turns it off. He sits there looking at the house that Gerard and Jay shares. He's mentally preparing himself to go inside. Frank hates having to see them together, Gerard's his best friend, and he heard the disappointment in his voice when he said he'd be there later. That's why Frank decided to cancel with the guy from work and headed straight to Gerard's.

Frank sighs as he opens his car door and starts towards Gerard's house. When he gets to the door he does a quick knock before walking in. Gerard always left the door open when he knew Frank would be coming over even though Frank has a key of his own to Gerard's house and vice versa.

"Gee? I'm here."

Inside the house smelled amazing and Frank knew that Gerard cooked.

Music playing too, but not the kind Gerard and Frank listen to. Frank cringes just hearing Jay's voice singing out.

"Mmmm doll, so good."

Gerard never understood how Jason could get more turned on fucking around to his own music...literally. Jason was a crooner and his strong melodic voice could be heard all throughout the house as the surround sound played his latest album.

"Did you hear something?"

Gerard pulled his mouth off his cock as he swore he heard Frank's voice.

"What, no doll, nothing, just come on, I'm so close!"

"Baby."

Gerard admonished Jason, but took his cock back in his mouth.

"Oh shit Gee!"

Gerard preened a bit knowing that his cock sucking skills were pretty top notch. Still he kept his ears open. He swore he heard Frank's voice.

Frank went into the kitchen, but neither of them was there. He scratched his head confused. The table was set and the food was hot on the stove and every damn light was on in the house so clearly they're here. Frank comes out of the kitchen and heads for Gerard and Jason's room.

"Gerard!"

"Oh fuck!"

Gerard pulls off of Jason when he hears Frank's voice in the hallway and gets a face shot full of cum. Jason finishes cumming just as the bedroom door opens and Frank sees Gerard on his knees covered in cum and Jason panting heavily.

"Oh hey Iero. Thought you were coming later on?"

Jason puts his cock away and walks over.

"Hey Doll, get yourself cleaned up and Iero and I will go plate up dinner."

Jason walked past Frank heading for the kitchen. Gerard just looked up and Frank.

"H-H-Hey Frankie."

Frank couldn't believe what he'd just walked in on. Under other circumstances Frank would've thought Gerard looked good as hell, but it's not and right now Frank wants to smack him clean.

"Maybe I should've went on my date. I guess my text clearly went unread, because I refuse to believe you'd purposely have me walk in on this."

Frank knew if he didn't calm down he'd make himself look suspicious so he shook his head and cleared his throat.

"I'm gonna go help Jason."

Gerard barely nodded as Frank left the room. Gerard got up and walked to the bathroom. He cleaned his face off and looked at himself in the mirror. He was starting to see his cheek bones again. He turned to the side and lifted his shirt. His love handles were going away too. The diet was working. Gerard went back into their room and changed into a pair of jeans and smiled. He has dropped another size. He slipped on his t-shirt, which was also loose now. He fixed his hair and threw on just a little eyeliner; Jason didn't like him wearing too much. He said it hid his natural beauty, but Frank had always said that it made his eyes pop, so he did it for Frank. He thought about shoes, but then said fuck it and walked out in bare feet.

"Hey guys, thanks for setting everything up."

"Mhmm."

Frank turned around to see how many glasses Jason had put out when his eyes landed on Gerard. The glass he was holding slipped from his hand and hit the ground.

"Shit, sorry."

Frank quickly went to get the broom without looking at Gerard again. Seriously, Gee was going to be the death of him. You would think Frank would be used to seeing him like that, with his make up, but it still made Frank weak. Honestly, though, anything Gerard made Frank weak. He can't remember when he became so infatuated with him.

"It's okay Frankie."

Gerard grabbed the dustpan off the wall and squatted down to wait for Frank to return.

"Doll, let him handle that. You can serve the roast."

"It's okay Jay, I don't mind."

"Alright, just make sure you wash your hands."

Gerard smiled up at Jason and wasn't watching what he was doing and he accidently stepped on a piece of glass.

"Fuck!"

Gerard fell on his ass as he grabbed his foot. Jason rolled his eyes.

"See Doll, I told you to let Iero handle it and why aren't you wearing shoes anyway?"

Gerard sobbed as he pulled the piece of glass out.

"I just didn’t think that..."

"Exactly Doll, you didn't think. What would you do without me?"

Jason walked around the glass to the other side of Gerard and slipped off his shoes.

"Here, use mine while I get yours."

Frank looked at Jason and then at Gerard.

"You shouldn't let him talk to you like that."

Jason would always somehow say something slick to Gerard and it made Frank bristle.

"Yeah, but he's right Frankie. I should have at least worn my slippers."

Jason patted Gerard on the head and then left the room. Gerard watched as Frank cleaned up the glass. He slipped Jason's shoes on and stood up. He kissed Frank on the head.

"Thanks Frankie!"

Gerard then sat down and began to plate the salad. Frank sighed and shook his head. It's not like Gerard could've predicted that Frank was going to drop a damn glass. Frank went and went to sit down. Gerard made sure he had the biggest potion of salad and smallest piece of meat. He made Frank's and Jason's plate the same. Jason came back and took his shoes back and slipped Gerard’s onto his feet kissing him on the cheek before getting to his own seat.

"Looks great Doll."

Frank raised a brow at Gerard's plate.

"Aren't you going to eat more than that?"

"Nah, not really hungry.”

Gerard began to nibble at his salad while Jason wolfed his down.

"Right."

Frank started forking at his salad.

"Probably still full."

Frank mumbled to himself before stuffing the salad in his mouth.

"Jay can you get me a soda?"

"Sure Doll."

Jay went to the fridge and grabbed one of gerard's diet sodas. He grabbed a beer for himself.

"Hey Iero, beer?"

"Yup."

Frank rarely ever dealt with them without having some kind of alcohol in him. It was a good thing Jason always had beer. Gerard took his diet soda and popped the top sipping it lightly. He ate a few more bites of his salad and pushed the plate back. Frank dropped his fork on his plate and looked at Gerard.

"You're really going on with this diet? How much more weight can you lose before you make yourself sick?"

Frank never wanted Gerard to go through with his diet, and he thought he was through with it. Now he knows he's not and he can't understand why Gerard's still trying to lose more weight. He's already lost enough in Frank's eyes. Frank never thought anything was wrong in the first place.

"It's fine Frankie, don't worry, I'm almost to my goal weight and then I will stop."

"Well I think you look great Doll."

Gerard smiled at Jason.

"Thank you Jay."

A horn sounded outside.

"Oh man, that's Charlie. Have fun you two. Don’t wait up Doll, tonight’s gig is going to run long."

"Okay Jay."

Jay got up and lifted Gerard's face. he kissed his long and slightly dirty and then he pulled on his coat and left the house. Frank stood up and went over to the counter. He needed to move or something.

"Gerard, you looked fine the way you were, why are you doing this to yourself?"

"I just want to look good okay?"

Gerard got up and started to gather the dishes. He brought them to the counter and bent over loading the dishwasher. Now that his shirts were fitting looser, they often flipped up a bit when he bent over so Gerard was constantly tugging them down. Frank looked at Gerard and then looked away. He couldn't concentrate if he was looking at Gerard's skin or him bending over.

"Look... you already looked good. Who told you otherwise and when did you become obsessed with 'looking good'?"

"No one told me...I just...I went to one of Jay's show a couple of months ago and overheard a little conversation."

In truth it really upset him.

_"Hey man, what do you see in that guy?"_

_"Who, Gerard. He's cool."_

_"Yeah, but you guys hardly have anything in common."_

_"It may seem like it, but he has his good qualities. I like him."_

_"Yeah, his fat ass."_

_"Stop it is not fat."_

_"Come on man, the last guy you dated was a stick compared to him."_

_"Okay okay, but I don't have a problem with him."_

_"Really, have you gotten him against the wall yet?"_

_"Dude are you still on about that?"_

_"What, we walked in, it was hot."_

_"Yeah, you two put on a good show."_

_"I would rather watch you and Greg again than see your new boy and you."_

_"Well maybe I'm done giving you guys a free show."_

_"Whatever, you just can't get him against the wall."_

After that they left. Jason didn't say anything mean about Gerard and it honestly shocked him that his band had seen him fuck his last boyfriend. Seriously, they were more deviant than any punk band that Frank and he had gone to see and they played upright bass and piano for Christ sakes. Still the idea bothered him, so he decided to lose a few pounds...even though he never planned for his and Jason to have sex in front of them...nope, not happening. Frank slammed his beer down and walked out of the kitchen grabbing his keys.

"Well who said it!? Who said it!? I'm going to kick their ass! Where are they playing!?"

Frank looked at Gerard and he wanted to cry. Gerard is the most beautiful man he's ever seen and he's never been over 175. That's not big to Frank at all; considering Gerard's height also.

"Calm down Frankie, it's not a big deal really!"

Gerard grabbed Frank's arm quickly and lost his balance. Frank caught Gerard and helped him up. He looked at him and shook his head.

"It's a big deal to me Gerard. You're practically starving yourself, because of what they said about you."

Frank sighed and moved closer to Gerard. He put both of his hands on Gerard's face forcing him to look at him. He could feel Gerard's cheekbones hard against his fingertips and Frank wanted to hit someone even more.

"You're beautiful, Gerard. You're always beautiful, even at your worse."

Frank moved a little closer and his eyes moved down to Gerard's lips for a brief moment.

"Yeah, you're gorgeous."

Frank pulled Gerard into a hug, squeezing him a little tighter than a normal hug.

"Frankie I..."

Gerard could not explain what happened next, but suddenly he was crying. He held Frank tightly as he lay his on top of the shorter man's head and let go of everything he didn't even know he was holding back. Frank rubbed Gerard's back and kept holding him. He couldn't believe Gerard ever let someone's words get to him like that, but he would be there either way. Frank pulled back and looked at Gerard.

"Come here."

Frank took Gerard's hand and led him to the couch. He sat down and pulled Gerard down with him.

"Sorry."

Frank giggled and Gerard smiled sadly. Frank pulled his head in his lap and ran his fingers through his hair.

"You're so good to me Frankie. I don't know what I would do without you. I love you."

Gerard nuzzled into Frank's lap at peace for the first time in days.

"I love you too, Gee."

Frank kept playing with Gerard's hair while holding back his years. He wishes he could just tell Gerard everything, but he can't. Gerard could not feel the same about him, he could choose Jay over him, or he could laugh in his face and never want to see him again. Neither of those things looked appealing to Frank so he just kept his mouth shut.

"Hey, how about dessert? I made you favorite."

Gerard turned his head to face Frank. He smiled up at his best friend of over 20 years. He watched the light flicker through the tears he was holding back himself. He pushed himself up a little and ran a thumb lightly under his eye.

"Awww Frankie, don’t cry over me. I'm not worth it."

Gerard sat up a bit more and kissed each of Frank's eyes. He then kissed his nose and lightly pecked his lips. Frank's breath hitched and he pulled away quickly hoping Gerard hadn't noticed.

"So...my favorite dessert huh?"

=

"Yup!"

Gerard got up off the sofa and went into the kitchen and pulled the lemon pie that he made earlier out of the fridge. He then went and pulled the chilled separated egg whites out. He set the pie and the bowl on the counter and went to grab the beaters out of the draw. He plugged in the mixer and inserted the beater handles. Gerard turned on the radio and began to beat the whites into meringue.

"So, um, why didn't you go to support Jay?"

Frank went to the Fridge to get a new beer. Fuck Jay.

He opened it and went to sit at the table, watching Gerard intently.

"Oh, it's a private show so it's only the band and the client and their friends. It was being held in a private penthouse. Jay showed me pictures of the place. It's nice and he made a comment how he would want to live in a place like that when the band gets bigger. You know that are recording their second record now. This one they are going to California to record."

Gerard stopped his movements.

"I-I-I might be going with them. It would be for a few months."

Frank stopped midway with his beer almost to his mouth.

"What?"

Gerard went to speak again, but Frank interrupted him.

"No, I heard exactly what you said. When were you going to tell me and furthermore how can you leave me here?"

Gerard turned around clutching the bowl like he could break it any moment.

"Jay just asked me last night. I said I would get back to him on it."

Gerard looked down at the whipped contents of the bowl.

"He also hinted that he wanted to marry me."

Gerard turned back before he could see Frank's expression. He knew this was going to be the hardest thing to tell him.

"WHAT!?"

Frank could feel his heart breaking at the seams right then.

"YOU HAVEN'T EVEN BEEN WITH HIM LONG ENOUGH! MARRIAGE!? LEAVING!? WHAT THE FUCK HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU GERARD!?"

Frank couldn't help how loud he was yelling at Gerard or the fact that he was. This is his best friend and he's dropping do many bombs on him at one. Marriage never even crossed Frank's mind and now that it's in the forefront Frank doesn't think he can cope with it.

"Why are you so against me being happy?"

Gerard barely spoke above a whisper. His voice was the opposite of Frank's. He clutched the beater tightly so that the whites of his knuckles showed.

"What is so wrong with him wanting me enough to spend the rest of his life with me? No one else wants me."

Gerard stopped the beaters and dropped them in the sink after disconnecting them from the body of the machine. He had to move the bowl because he was crying and water in the egg whites would ruin them. He picked up the spatula and began to cover the top of the exposed lemon with the fluffy topping. He then grabbed the fire stick and set to browning the peaks.

"That's not true."

Frank's close to whispering now. He doesn't know what to do so he just leaves the kitchen with his beer and goes to sit on the couch. When Gerard said he had a new boyfriend, Frank was excited for him. Frank even helped him pick out his outfits when they went on dates. Then all of that changed and Frank's not sure when he started falling for Gerard and hard.

*

*

*

"It's only for a few months and then I will be back. We can talk on the phone and check out that new thing Skype. Don’t worry Frankie, I will be back before you know it and..."

"Come on Doll, we got a plane to catch."

Gerard sighed. He turned back to Frank.

"I call you as soon as we land okay?"

Frank just nods to Gerard. He doesn't trust himself to speak and he really has nothing to say. He's said all he had to on the matter and Gerard still decided to go.

Frank's more than a little bitter right now.

Gerard hugged Frank tightly, but Frank's hardly returned it. He sighed and pecked him on the cheek. He let go and gave one more lop sided smile. Then he turned away and climbed into the car.

"Ready for your new adventure Doll?"

"Gerard looked in the side mirror at Frank.

"As I'll ever be."

Frank turns away and starts walking to his car. As soon as he turns the tears start falling down his cheeks. He couldn't stand there a moment longer without crying.

*

*

*

"Hello?"

Frank pushes Jonathan away and puts his hand over his phone. He giggles when Justin pushes his nose into his neck.

"Stop, this is Gee, and he doesn't know about you yet."

"Just tell him then."

Justin nipped at Frank's neck and moaned before licking him.

"Please?"

Frank moaned and shouldered him off.

"He gets back in three weeks. I will then. I have to tell him in person."

Frank removed his hand from the phone.

"Sorry Gerard. Hey!"

"Hey Frankie! Sorry, and I interrupting something?"

Gerard was looking at the time. He knew it was kind of late there, but this was the only chance he would have to talk to Frankie for the next few days. Jason and the band were in serious negotiations and what they came up with could change Gerard and Frank's life forever.

"No, nothing at all. Just hanging with a friend. What's up?"

Frank rolled his eyes when Justin mouthed 'so I'm just a friend' at him.

"Nothing much. Sorry for calling you so late, but we just got back from the studio and..."

"GERARD!"

Gerard winced. Jason was drunk again. He hated that since they came out here, that he got drunk after sessions with the boys.

"Who's that?"

"*sigh* It's Jason. Look, let me find out what he wants, hold on."

Gerard puts the phone down and goes into the living room.

"Yeah Jay?"

"DON'T YEAH JAY ME, WHERE WERE YOU JUST NOW!?"

Gerard knew that Jason got hard of hearing when he drank this much.

"Nowhere baby, just making a phone call."

"WHO?"

"Just Frankie and..."

*smack*

"Gerard? Gerard! What was that?"

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CALLING HIM?!"

*smack smack punch*

"YOU'RE MINE NOW!"

Frank was shocked still for a moment until Justin touched him.

"Frankie? What's wrong?"

"I have to go. I have to... to..."

Frank couldn't speak or breathe. He knew he shouldn't have let Gerard leave with him. Frank could still hear Jason yelling and Frank was going to punch him straight in his mouth. Gerard's no one property and he's surely no one's punching bag.

"Gee... he's... I have to go get him."

Frank didn't know how he would get to California or find Gerard once he got there. Justin took the phone and tried his luck.

"Gerard? Can you hear me?"

Frank went over to his closet and pulled out a small safe he kept money he was saving. He opened it and pulled the cash out that he had.

"Gerard?"

Gerard could hear Frank calling him, but it was faint over the barrage of things Jason was yelling at him. Nothing new, but it was just sinking in more. He was worthless, nothing, ungrateful, fat, stupid, and after two months of this, Gerard believed it all. He had lost another 10 lbs and was now close to 100. He still called him fat. Gerard could only be on the bottom cause Jason said that he hurt him with his thunder thighs on top.

"I'M GOING OUT AND YOU BETTER BE IN BED AND READY FOR ME WHEN I GET BACK!"

Then the door slammed. Gerard crawled to the sofa forgetting about the phone, forgetting about broken beer bottle on the floor that he crawled through. He curled up on the cushions and started to sob. He cried for the life he had and his best friend who Jay told him didn't really care about him. He was slowly starting to believe him. Believe everything. Frank never called. He never wrote back postcards. Maybe he didn't need Gerard anymore. Maybe Jason didn't either. Gerard reached out with his bony hands into the side draw and pulled out the small bottle of pills. They took away the pain, they took away the hurt. If he took enough they would take away everything, but he knew better. He took four of them, just enough to get himself up again and into the bedroom. He closed the door and lay down on the bed and waited...for something.

"Just hang up Justin. I need to call my parents."

*

*

*

Frank's jittery as hell as he stands outside of the door that held Gerard on the other side of it. Frank had Justin to thank for finding Gerard and his parents for lending him the rest of the money to go get Gerard. Frank was saving that money to move into a better apartment, but that would have to wait. Gerard is the most important thing in the world to him which is why he's standing in California knocking on the door that would release Gerard from the hell he's been living in. Justin is with him for back up and because he thought Frank would lose his mind traveling alone.

Gerard heard the knock on the door. No one was supposed to come by since Jason was at the studio. It must have been another package for him. He took a quick look in the microwave at his reflection. The bags under his eyes were there, but he thought his makeup looked okay. He pulled up his sagging jeans and tightened his belt to the last notch, but they still slipped off. He shuffled slowly to the door, his body still in pain from last night.

"Just a minute."

Gerard took the safety lock down.

"Yes, can I help...."

Frank and Justin both gasped. Frank's covered his mouth with both of his hands as he started crying.

"What happened? Gee, what happened to you?"

Gerard looked fragile and broken. Frank could see that he tried to cover his eyes with makeup, but Frank could see the dark bags. He could see the torture Gerard's been put through. Frank's never hated himself as much add he does now. He should've never let him leave.

"Frankie? W-W-What are you doing here?!"

Gerard must have been dreaming. He took too many pills, that had to be it. Frank was here with...someone. At first Gerard was happy to see his best friend, but now he was suddenly angry. He brought some guy with him. Gerard straightened himself up even though it caused him great pain.

"So...on vacation with a friend?"

Gerard walked away from the door and into the open kitchen.

"Well come in, don’t just stand there looking stupid.”

Frank stood there shocked for a moment before Justin nudged him in his back. Frank walk in and Justin closed the door behind him.

"Why are you talking to me like that?"

Justin stood in the doorway as Frank made his way over to Gerard.

"Well why else would you be here?"

Gerard is dying inside as he tries to hide his emotions. He is more hurt that he thought he would be that Frank did not come on his own. Maybe it was not even his idea? He went to take down two more mugs for coffee and winced at the pain. He needed another pill, maybe two. He took some earlier, but he could always get another one. It couldn't hurt right? He poured the coffee and then pulled the milk out of the fridge and set it next to the sugar.

"Here, help yourself and I will be right back."

Gerard walked into his bedroom in search of his pill bottle.

"I'll be back Justin."

Frank went in the direction that Gerard had gone in and stopped. He listens for noise and when he heard it he followed it into a bedroom.

"Gee?"

"Fuck!"

Gerard looked in his nightstand, but all the bottles were empty. He threw the bottles down and walked into the bathroom. Maybe Jason had something he could take.

"Gerard."

Gerard opened the medicine cabinet. He searched through the amber bottles for anything that he could take.

"Yes!"

Gerard was delighted; he found a bottle of Valium. Nothing as good as the pills he had, but if he took more of them, he would be fine. He popped the top and shook out six pills and then two more. He filled the cup with water and then went to put them in his mouth when he looked at his reflection in the mirror. His hair was thin and stringy. He had not dyed it in a while so his roots were showing. His cheeks were sallow and his color was almost a yellow. No wait, that was the bruises that had faded from black and blue to purple and yellow. He spit at his reflection and then downed the pills and water.

Frank was getting just a little bit fed up with Gerard ignoring him.

Gerard returned the pill bottle to the medicine cabinet as he waited for the ones he took to take hold. He was getting ready to close the door when he spotted the box of condoms that he recently bought open. He knew that Jason and him had not finished the box in the drawer yet and yet...this one was open. He picked up the box and looked. There were three missing.

Frank went back into the kitchen and Justin stood up and went over to him.

"Are you okay?"

"I shouldn't have come here. It's obvious he doesn't want me here and I really don't care for his attitude. You know what it took me to get here..."

"I know Frankie. Shhh."

Justin pulled Frank into a hug and kiss his forehead.

"It'll be okay."

"Hey guys, sorry about that."

Gerard was feeling good. The pills were kicking in now. He giggled when he saw Frank and jean guy, cause he was wearing jeans, hugging.

"Awww, look at you two. So cute together!"

Gerard clapped his hands.

"Sooooo, how long have you been together? Tell me how you met? When's the wedding and how many dogs you want!"

Gerard leaned against the counter and smiled.

"Frankie loves dogs, did you know that? He wants like ten of them I swear!"

Frank was staring at Gerard like bed lost his mind and Justin just looked sympathetic.

"You have to come back with me now."

Frank cut straight to the chase. He didn't know how much time he was working with and they needed to go. Frank wasn't leaving without Gerard.

"Sure, what hotel are you two love birds staying at? Oh, have you been sightseeing yet? I can take you around!"

Gerard walked to the fridge and pulled out a beer. He popped the top and took a long pull. When he was done half the bottle was gone.

"Guess I was thirsty!"

Gerard started to laugh again.

Gerard didn't even like beer. Frank couldn't believe how much he changed over a few months, but if that beer can put some weight on him Frank wouldn't be the one to stop him from drinking it.

"You're going home, to Jersey, and you're moving in with me. We need to go now."

Gerard looked at Frank like a dog looks when you make a weird sound. He tilted his head and smiled.

"What are you talking about Frankie? I live here now. I live here with my husband."

Gerard held up his left hand and showed Frank his ring.

"You fucking married him? Are you kidding me?"

Gerard didn't like the way Frank was talking to him. He drained his beer and threw it in the sink. The glass shattered.

"Why can’t you ever be happy for me?! Why can’t you ever understand when someone wants me!? I supported all your relationships even if I did not like the guy! I even support Jean guy here and I don’t even know him, but you seem happy with him so I am happy for you!"

Gerard stormed out of the kitchen and towards the bedroom. He went into the bathroom to find more pills. He just needed to take the edge off. Frank went after Gerard. He was tired of the way he was acting and accusing him. Frank was going to let it all out once and for all.

"You wanna know why I can't be happy for you!?"

Frank walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him, because he never actually told Justin that he was in love with Gerard. Frank grabbed Gerard's arm and turned him towards him do that they were face to face.

"I'm not happy for you, because you're not happy! You married without me there! I'm your best friend! He's fucking scum and I can't believe you'd defend him against me! He beats you! He doesn't fucking love you! I love you! I do! You're fucking starving yourself! Look at you! Look at what he's done to you! I've been here for you through this whole bullshit relationship even though it fucking killed me! He doesn't want you the way I want you! He wants to fucking control you! I want to love you! I want to take care of you! I want us to make love and I... I wanted you to marry me. That's not going to happen though. Because you've already decided that he's way better than me right? Because hitting you and taking you away from me is him carrying for you! That's love, right!? If so I could never measure up to that, and you can fucking keep him."

"Frankie...I lov..."

Gerard didn't finish his sentence as he fell into Frank's arms. The bottle of pills that he was holding fell from his hands to the floor and cascaded to the floor. His shirt rode up and his torso showed new and fading bruises along with his ribs. Frank held Gerard up and sat him on the toilet. He opened the door and then picked him up bridal style and carried him out of the bathroom. He laid him on the bed and lifted his shirt. There were bruises everywhere. There was no way Frank would leave Gerard here.

Frank went into the kitchen with tears in his eyes and Justin looked at him. The look Justin gave him told Frank that he'd heard everything. Frank shook his head and Justin held his arms out for him. Frank walked over to him and hugged him.

"We can talk later. Right now we have to get him out of here. He had bruises everywhere and I can see his fucking ribs. Please help me Justin."

"Hey, no hard feelings. Maybe another lifetime. Let's get him out of here."

"I knew I liked you for a reason."

Justin smiled and Frank pulled back.

"I'm going to pack all of his clothes. I need you to carry him to the car and leave him there just in case Jason comes back."

Justin nodded and they begin getting everything together. Frank literally threw all of Gerard's clothes in a luggage case he'd found. When Justin walked pass Frank with Gerard Frank stopped him.

"I don't want him wearing anything from that bastard."

Frank took off Gerard's ring and threw it on the bed.

"Take him. I got the bags."

Frank went into the bathroom and saw that Gerard had taken quite a bit of pills. That would explain why he just passed out and he was going to take more. Now want the time for Frank to worry about that though. They had to go.

*

*

*

"Oh my fucking head."

Gerard opened his eyes shielding them from the light with his left hand. Through the slits in his eyes he noticed his wedding ring was gone. He must have dropped it in the bathroom again. He hoped it didn't go down the sink again. He had to disconnect the pipes to get it out. Gerard tried to sit up, but a dizzy spell hit him and leaned over the side of the bed and vomited.

Frank heard Gerard throwing up and rushed into the room.

"It's okay, I got you."

Frank went into his bathroom and got a wash cloth. He wet it and brought it out to Gerard. He wiped at his mouth and then folded the cloth. He pushed Gerard's hair back off his forehead and wiped the soft sheen of sweat that was on it.

"*groan* What time is it?"

Gerard knew he had to get Jason's breakfast ready. He didn’t want to anger the man...his husband, and face another beating.

"It's time for you to take it easy. Do you think you can eat?"

Frank stood up and took the cloth back into the bathroom. He grabbed a bucket and sat it in the tub and started filling it with water.

"No, no food. I have to drink my protein shake."

That would also get him in trouble. He had to drink the shake three times a day. It took the place of meals except for air popped popcorn, that would help soak up the acid Jason said.

Frank came out of the bathroom with the bucket and scrub brush.

"Things are changing Gee. They're going back to the way they're supposed to be."

Frank got into his knees and dipped the brush into the bucket. He pulled it out and started scrubbing at the vomit Gerard left for him to clean.

"What are you talking about?"

Gerard pushed off the bed. He noticed that he was not in his own clothes. He had not owned anything black in months, but he was wearing black pajama pants. He also had no shirt on and he always wore shirts. He covered his body with his arms as he looked for a shirt to put on. Frank stopped scrubbing and stood up.

"You're home, with me. I brought you back. You're been out for two days. I had my mom come by and check on you. She says you need fluids, food, and rest. You're safe now, Gee. You don't have to worry anymore."

Frank rubbed his hands on his pants and took off his shirt.

"Here."

He handed the shirt to Gerard.

"She also said you'd be a bit moody, because of the pills you were taking."

"Home?"

Gerard stood up and walked to the window. He pushed open the curtains and hissed as the sun poured in and looked out at...Jersey. He was back in Jersey.

"What happened? How did I get here? Wait, where's Jay?"

"I brought you here. She said you probably wouldn't remember some things right away. I came with my friend Justin to get you. He helped me being you back here. I don't know where Jay is."

"I don’t understand. He didn't try and call me?"

Gerard was really confused. Jason called him four times a day to make sure that Gerard was home and that he was getting his chores done.

"If he did we won't know, because you don't have a phone. I kind of left it in a haste to get you out of there."

Frank got back down and started scrubbing again. Gerard felt dizzy and started to sway. Frank dropped the brush and got up quickly to grab him.

"Easy love. Let's get you back in bed...or would you like to watch Saturday morning cartoons? We haven't done that in so long."

"Cartoons?"

Gerard was really confused now, but as he climbed back into what he now knew was Frank's bed, he decided he liked the idea.

"Yeah Frankie, that sounds good."

"Okay!"

Frank pulled the sheets up over Gerard and grabbed the remote from his night stand. He turned on the television and floored until he got to the cartoons. He sat the remote down and went to put the bucket back into the bathroom along with the brush.

"I made coffee... if you still drink that...?"

"Yeah Frankie, I still drink coffee...oh but it has to be decaf and like splenda or something like that. Oh and skim milk too cause those creamers will just add pounds that I don't need and..."

Gerard stopped talking when he realized that Frank had froze. Did he say something wrong? Oh no, he did! He did and he would be punished for it. Right away Gerard started to cower and babble apologies for being so demanding.

"Gee... it's okay, really. You're with me now."

Frank walked cautiously slow to the bed.

"You know I would never hurt you right?"

"Really?"

Gerard was still cautious about his words, but he thought he could trust Frank.

"It's me.... Frankie... I would never hurt you like that. You should know that."

Frank sat on the end of the bed and reached for Gerard's foot. He jumped so hard and Frank pulled away.

"I don't want to hurt you."

Frank felt himself getting teary eyed again. He hated that he's been this way for the past few day... okay, let's be honest... months. All because of Gerard.

"I just want to take care of you."

Frank touched Gerard again and this time he just looked at Frank's hand on him. Frank began rubbing his thumb back and forth across Gerard's covered leg.

"Is this okay?"

It had been a while since Gerard had been touched in any manner other than rough or violent. He watched Frank's hand on leg and that it was not causing him any pain or discomfort. Sometimes to get his point across, Jason would squeeze his ankle hard and dig his fingers in. Frank was just rubbing his thumb back and forth. It felt nice.

"Yeah, I like it."

Gerard took a chance and smiled at Frank. It was a little forced, but most of it was genuine

"Good. I'm going to go get us some..."

Frank's phone began to vibrate on his night stand. He reached for it and smiled when he saw who it was.

"Hey, Justin. I'm okay."

Frank kept rubbing Gerard's leg.

"He's awake, yes."

Frank listens to Justin and stands up, smiling softly at Gerard, before walking over to the window, pretending he needed to walk.

"He doesn't seem to remember much right now and he's jumpy with me. I know what my mom said, but he should know I wouldn't hurt him."

Frank looked back at Gerard and Gerard's eyes quickly shifted from being on him to the television. Frank decided to change the subject.

"How about we have dinner tonight? Come on, I owe you for all that you've done for me. Okay. Eight? Good. See you then. Okay, I will."

Frank hung up the phone and went back to sit on the bed.

"That was Justin. I'm not sure if you remember him, but he says hi. He was just calling to check on us."

"Oh, right. So, I'll just get out of your way, I mean how can you have dinner with your boyfriend with me hanging around right? That's not very romantic."

Gerard slipped off the bed and headed to the bathroom.

"Let me just freshen up and then I will get dressed."

Frank stood up and softly placed his hand around Gerard's wrist knowing his mental state right now and turned him around.

"The dinner is for all of us Gee."

Frank let go of Gerard after noting the look on his face.

"It's cool, besides, I can go see my mom. I missed her and I was not allowed to talk to her as much as I could you."

"But I don't want you to go."

"I'll be fine Frankie. Really I will."

"It's not about... that."

Gerard looked at Frank and then remembered something he forgot. He pouted his lips and gave him his puppy dog eyes.

"Please Frankie, I want to go see my mom. Maybe my dad will be back too."

Frank wanted to let up, but he was being selfish. He wanted to spend time with Gerard and keep an eye on him.

"Can't you just go tomorrow? I mean you're still a little jumpy and it's probably not safe right now. Plus, we haven't spent any time together yet, and I wanted Justin to properly meet you. H-he was excited about that."

"How about I go now and then come back for dinner?"

"How about I take you myself?"

"But then how will you cook?"

Gerard wanted to continue the conversation, but he really had to piss.

"Can you let go so I can...you know."

"What I'm making only takes an hour. I work prep while you're getting ready. Then we can go."

Frank kissed Gerard's cheek and then nodded to the bathroom.

Gerard went into the bathroom and closed the door. He took a much needed piss and then went to wash his hands. As he washed them he looked at his reflection. He still didn't like what he saw. The imperfections that Jason pointed out to him every day. Gerard looked at the door and made sure it was locked. He opened the medicine cabinet, but was disappointed that Frank had nothing better than aspirin. He wasn't worried, he could get what he needed at his parent’s house. He dried his hands and unlocked the door.

"So let's get going then."

Gerard began to look around, but didn't see any of his clothing.

"Hey Frankie, where's my stuff?"

Frank walked into the room with a duffle bag on his shoulder.

"Huh?"

"I don't see any of my clothes here. In fact I don't see anything of mine here."

Gerard was confused. He had taken several bags with him to California and while there Jason bought him all new clothes to go with his weight loss.

"Here. There's two more bags in the living room. You're going to need new clothes soon. Everything else was left in California. I have a few pair of your shoes too. I'll go get them for you."

Frank sat the bag on the bed and opened it for Gerard.

"Everything is just thrown in. I'm sorry about that. If you need the iron I could get it for you."

"Nah, I ain't that high maintenance."

Gerard laughed as he dug through and pulled on a pair of jeans. They were supposed to be tight, but they were quite loose on him. Gerard smiled. It meant that he didn’t have his thunder thighs anymore. The jeans slipped past his hips and he rummaged for his belt.

"Hey Frankie, have you seen my belt anywhere?"

"No, sorry. You can use one of mine."

Frank went to his closet and pulled out a hanger with his belts hanging from the handle by the buckles.

"Here. Pick one."

Gerard chose a cool looking purple one.

"Hey, I think this might be mine!"

He giggled as he fed it through the loops and pulled it tight. It went way past the last notch.

"Wow, was I this fat before?"

Gerard went to the kitchen to make another notch. Frank followed after him shaking his head.

"You weren't fat. I guess I'm huge compared to you then huh? Should I start dieting?"

"Nah Frankie, you look great! Perfect as always."

Gerard finished digging the notch in his belt.

"There!"

The end of the belt went all the way to the back. Gerard pulled his shirt off and headed back to the bedroom.

Frank stayed in the kitchen to finish prepping for dinner. His mind was everywhere right now. He didn't know what to do with Gerard and his patience was running short. This is his best friend though so he had to be there for him. He has to hell him through this. It's going to be so hard and Frank already feels tested.

Then there's Justin who's lingering in the back of Frank's mind and he doesn't know what to do. Frank really likes Justin, but it's not fair for Frank to date him any longer knowing how he feels for Gerard. Frank thought he would be fine with Justin and they had so much fun together. Frank never counted on Jason fucking Gerard up and having to confess. Frank thought he was moving on and now he's stuck.

Frank can't date Gerard while he's like this and besides, Gerard never said he wants Frank. Frank doesn't even know if he wants Gerard anymore. He does know he's still in love with him and he does know he's going to keep him safe. As far as a relationship goes he's just going to keep himself available. If Justin wants him back then Frank will consider it. Gerard is only his best friend and he's in love with Jason.

Gerard grabbed one of Frank's cigarettes.

"Hey Frankie, I'm gonna step out and grab a smoke. Can't find mine."

"Sure. You can have mine. I'll get us a few packs on the way back from your parent's house. I'm almost done here."

Frank grabbed a bowl and wiped all of the ingredients he cut while thinking into the bowl with the back of the knife.

Gerard stepped out of the house and closed the door. He sighed and threw the cigarette away. Jason had long made him stop smoking. He put on his sunglasses and walked to the end of the road. At the corner he hailed a cab and got in. He sighed as he leaned against the pleather seats.

"Where to buddy?"

Gerard thought about it. He didn't want to go to his mom's yet. He just wanted to get out and breathe and he is sure that Frank has better things to do than babysit him.

"How about the move theater?"

"Sounds good, I hear there's a horror marathon going on."

"Cool, I could use a good laugh."

Gerard wondered if Frank would be mad at him. Especially since he borrowed a twenty from his wallet, but he left an IOU like they used when they were younger.

"Those day are gone huh?"

"Excuse me?"

"Nah, just talking to myself."

Gerard handed the guy the twenty.

"To the theater please."

"You got it buddy."

Gerard watched Frank's house get smaller as the taxi drove away.

Frank puts the bowl into the refrigerator and wipes his hands clean. He grabs his keys and heads for the door. When he opens it he doesn't see Gerard anywhere.

"Fuck!"

Frank goes back into the house and slams the door harshly.

 


	8. Party At The End of The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey Frankie."
> 
> Gerard fought hard to open his eyes. He wanted to see Frank. He wanted to look at him one last time. Gerard lifted a shaky hand and touched Frank’s face.
> 
> "I love you Frankie."
> 
> "I love you too Gee, that's why I'm going to make sure you make it out of this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody!
> 
> So this fic was started two years ago by my Frankie, _***mcr_rockstar***_ , and I. It was her amazing idea and I got the privilege to be a part of it. Since there we have had our ups and downs, much like our characters. Like everyone we grow up and that can mean growing apart too, but it is nice to know that we will alWays have our fics. ^-^
> 
> That being said, with her permission, I am going finish this one, so that you can all see the amazing story that we created together. I have an affinity for the Gerard that I played here because of how well he went with her Frankie. It was almost scary how we could read each other's hearts.
> 
> This fic will fall in with my other ones, until it is complete. I hope you guys enjoy the conclusion or enjoy reading it for the first time. Either Way...
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
> Chapter title taken from Party at the End of the World ~ My Chemical Romance

  

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ BEST FRIENDS FOREVER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"I'm so stupid Justin. So fucking stupid."

Frank hit himself in the head. He went over to grab the pack of cigarettes Gerard left and took one out. He searched his pockets for a lighter and Justin pulled his from his pocket and stood up to light the stick for Frank.

"You're not stupid, you just trusted him. I'm sure he had a reason why he did it. Just hear him out."

Justin put his lighter back in his pocket and sat down.

"If he even comes back. Why lie to me? Trick me like that and disappear knowing that Jason could be out there somewhere looking for him or something. Knowing that I would be fucking worried sick."

Frank's pacing back and forth in his living room. Justin showed up early after Frank called him panicking. It's been three hours and still no sign of Gerard. Frank knew it was stupid, but seeing the IOU gave him hope that Gerard would really be back. He took a pull off the stick and held it in.

"So fucking dumb."

"Stop calling yourself that."

"I am! I've always allowed smoking in my place and Gerard knows that. Still I let him get away with his lie."

"Frankie, come here."

Frank looked at Justin before walking over to him. Justin reached up and pulled Frank between his legs by his hips.

"Calm down baby. It'll be okay. Alright?"

Frank looked down at Justin's face and smiled.

"Alright."

"Now sit down with me and share with me like you always do."

Frank chuckled and moved to sit on the couch next to Justin. Justin took the cigarette and inhaled it. He then leaned over and Frank met him halfway. Justin transferred the smoke to Frank's mouth and when Frank blew it out Justin looked at his lips. They made eye contact and Justin moved in more to kiss Frank. Justin reached out for the table and felt for the ashtray. He blindly stubbed the cigarette out and then brought his hand to Frank's face. They deepened the kiss and Justin moved his hand to Frank's hip. Frank moaned, giving Justin the go ahead. Justin pushed him back onto the couch and moved his hand under Frank's shirt. Justin pulled back and looked down at Frank. He was panting lightly and he wrapped his legs around Justin's hips.

"Make me feel better."

"Of course, Frankie."

*

*

*

"Give me the plate, Justin."

Justin brought the plate down from over his head and handed it to Frank after kissing him on the nose.

"I love teasing you."

"Obviously."

Frank finished filling the plate with his famous spaghetti and takes it over to the table. He made it for Gerard and after another hour passing there's still no sign of him. Frank looks at his setting and smiled.

"I hope he likes it. He says he hasn't been eating."

Frank's voice sounded sad and Justin hugged him from behind.

"I'm sure he'll love it."

"But what if he doesn't. He used to, but... I just want him to get better."

"I know. If he doesn't want to eat I'm sure he'll still make an attempt for you. I mean he said he'd be here so he must have meant to eat right?"

"I guess."

"It'll be fine."

Justin kissed Frank's head and moved to sit down.

* * *

"Sweetheart, you barely touched your dinner."

"I know ma, I'm just not hungry."

"Well from the looks of you, you should be hungry all the time. You lost so much weight. Are you sure it's healthy?"

"Sure ma, Jason says that I look really good. He even bought me all new clothes."

"Well I hope he bought you something other than black."

"Yes ma, I wear lots of colors now."

"You don’t look like you are getting out though, still pale. I figured that the California sun would have given you some color."

"Oh ma, I'm just always home cause Jason is so busy and the record is almost done."

"Oh good, so you will be home soon."

"Actually ma, Jason wants to stay out there. There are more opportunities for him."

"And what about you? What are your opportunities, plus what about Frankie?"

Gerard looked up from playing with his mash potatoes. He let them get cold so he could move the butter away.

"What about him?"

"Well, I always thought that you two would end up together and..."

"Stop ma, we're not kids. Besides he's with someone."

"Is that why you are going to stay in a hotel instead of there?"

"Yeah, I mean, I know what having a new relationship is like and you want time to get to know each other."

"And have sex."

"*sigh*Yes ma, and have sex, and I don't want to interfere."

"Alright Gee."

Donna kissed Gerard's head and went to do the dishes.

"Hey ma, I'm just going to use the bathroom."

"Sure dear, but make sure to jiggle the handle. Honestly I wish your father would just buy a new one, but no, he always say..."

"Do you get rid of the cow when the milk runs dry?"

"Nope, you just make hamburgers!"

Mother and son cracked up at their little family joke. Gerard headed down the hallway and made sure that his mom was still busy. He went in her room and closed the door. He walked to her dresser and went into her top draw. In the back was her emergency money. She never really used it and she would understand why he needed it. He took $500 and then decided to take another $200 just in case. He left her an IOU and pocketed the cash. He then left the bedroom and listened to his mom humming as she did the dishes still. He went to the bathroom and closed and locked the door. He went in the medicine cabinet and smiled. He pulled out all his parent’s prescriptions and emptied a little out of each. He put them all in a case that held his mother's bobby pins. He picked up the clear container and listened to it rattle. He flushed the toilet and then left the room.

"Hey ma, I left my pain killers home, can you get Dr. Carien to write me a script here?"

"Yeah, I don't see why not, but why did you need them?"

"Oh, I had a pretty good stumble down the stairs at the studio and landed on my stomach."

Gerard lifted up the side of his shirt where he knew that bruises from Jason still were.

"Oh my, that's pretty bad."

"When I get to the hotel, I will call you and you can let me know when it is ready."

"Sure sweetheart, you taking off now?"

"Yeah, I want to get some rest and start out early in the morning. I have friends to visit and not much time here before i return."

"Alright sweetheart. Let me call you a cab."

*

*

*

"Here is good."

"You sure man, not the best neighborhood."

"I'll be good, I grew up here."

"Alright, hey the lady of the house took care of the bill."

"Really, can I see?"

Gerard took the guys paper and saw that his mom's card number was written down.

"Oh man, she missed a number."

"Wow, thanks for catching that!"

"No problem, give the the pen."

Gerard quickly wrote his mom's number down and then gave the paper back.

"See you around man."

"Yeah, see you around."

*

*

*

"So you're going?"

Justin sat up in Frank's bed and looked at him. He looked worn out and ruffled. Frank had stayed up all night telling, crying, and mumbling about Gerard, and Justin stayed with him the whole time.

"Yes. My life doesn't stop because of him. I mean, fuck him. If he doesn't care about me then I'm not caring about him. I have a job and it's not being someone's dummy."

"I understand Frankie, but you look so tired."

"Maybe it's because I've been taking care of someone for three days. Maybe it's because I worried about them all fucking night."

Frank dived his feet into his shoes and bent over to tie them up.

"I mean, what the fuck did I do?"

"You didn't..."

"I've always been his best friend. I guess Jason's a better fuck than I thought. I mean he got him to move away with him and marry him. He has him thinking he needed to be a size negative fucking zero to be attractive."

Frank stands up and starts buttoning his shirt.

"I guess we have to grow up sometimes right? Can't be attached at the damn hip for the rest of our lives."

"I don't think..."

"He was a fucking loner before he met me. He had no one and I stuck around for fifteen fucking years. Soon as he thinks he's in love its fuck me."

Frank tucks his shirt into his pants angrily.

"Sure, I fucked up in the past, but I saw my mistakes and he was who I went to. He's so fucking..."

Frank struggles to tie his tie right and it ends up tangled. Frank starts trying to untangle it.

"I don't deserve this. I spent my hard earned money to go get him. I owe my parents three hundred dollars and I owe you..."

"You don't owe me anything. I care for you. I'm your friend and I was your boyfriend. I meant it when I said no hard feelings."

"Well I guess I need a friend huh? Since the one I have doesn't fucking... stupid fucking tie... he's... I..."

Frank tugged on the tie angrily and started screaming. Justin jumped out of bed and rushed over to him. Frank fell down into the floor and Justin wrapped his arms around him.

"I just want my best friend back."

"I know honey, I know."

Justin rocks Frank while he cries into his chest.

*

*

*

Donna is nervous, but she makes her way to her son's best friend's house. She takes a deep breath as she knocks.

"Could you get that for me?"

Frank spoke from the kitchen. Justin got up off the couch and made his way to the door.

"Sure, Frankie."

He opened the door and smiled politely at the lady. She looks familiar, but he can't place get face.

"Hello?"

"Uh hi...sorry to bother you, but is Frank in?"

He's handsome and Donna can see how Frankie would go for him. She can see why Gerard was intimidated. Gerard, her son, her lost son. Donna started to cry as the young man turned to call for Frank. She needed to hold it together. She needed to for her son.

"Are you okay? Frankie! Come in."

Justin ushers the woman inside with his hand touching get shoulder softly. He closed the door just as Frank came out of the kitchen.

"Mommy Way, what's wrong?"

It dawns on Justin that it's Gerard's mother and that he saw her in a photo of the families when they were younger. Frank rushes over to her already prepared to hear the worst; Gerard's been found dead somewhere. Frank takes her to the couch and sits get down.

"Get her some water for me, Justin."

"Of course."

Justin rushes into the kitchen and Frank looks at Donna.

"What happened?"

"Oh Frankie...it's Gee. I think he's in trouble."

Donna pulls out a handkerchief from her purse.

"I noticed that he borrowed some cash from me when he first came to town. He wrote one of his cute IOUs and I was fine with it. I mean it was a lot, but I understood. Then he called me and left me a number so that I could get him his prescription for the pain pills he left behind. Dr. Carien wrote him a script and gave him five refills. Well apparently, he has turned in all five at different pharmacies in the past three weeks. Also the number that I called him at, he's not there anymore. Then I went to use my credit card the other day and it was maxed out. I called and found out that it has been used at different hotels all over the city. He also bought clothes with it and food, which again I don’t mind, but why didn't he just ask me? Then Jason called and I told him..."

"Jason? What did you tell him?"

Justin hands Donna the glass of water.

"Well I told him that I was worried about Gerard, and told him the last place he was of course and he assured me that the boy was fine and that he would send me word when they got home, but I still wanted to tell you because I know he didn't want to stay here because of your new boyfriend..."

Donna lays a hand on Justin's.

"...no offense of course dear, but he was just acting a bit strange when he came to dinner that night..."

Frank's heart stopped.

"He has Gerard?"

"Well I hope so considering he called me three days ago, but I assume since I have not heard anything that they are still in the area and..."

"Donna nooooo! He didn't tell you, did he?"

It was a rhetorical question, but Donna still went to answer him.

"Jason is a horrible man"

"What do you mean horrible? Frankie, what are you not telling me?"

Frank didn't want to worry her but there's no way he could lure to get.

"Jason had been beating Gerard. That's why I went to California to get him. Justin helped me and he's just my friend. I never told Gerard that. This is my fault."

"Wait, you went to California to get him? He said he came for a visit while Jason was in the studio. He said they were going to move out there!"

Donna dropped her glass of water as she cried out.

"Frankie! My baby, I gave him to a monster!"

Donna started to cry uncontrollably. Justin rubbed Donna back as he watched Frank breathing pick up.

"Move out there?"

Frank couldn't believe what he just heard.

"He wants to be with him? Is that what he wants? He wants to stay with someone who treats him like shit. He doesn't even feed him!"

Frank suddenly flipped the table in front of him scaring Donna and shocking Justin. He stands up and starts yelling.

"He doesn't know what he wants! He's drugged! Jason's manipulated him!"

Frank stops moving and talking. Then he looks at Donna.

"Do you have the number? Donna, please tell me you have the number Jason called you from. We can call the cops and they can track it and then we'll have Gerard back and I can take him to the hospital like I should've done. I only called my mom over because I thought he would let me help him, but he needs a hospital. Please don't be mad that my mom knew. She wanted to tell you, and take him to get hospital, but I didn't want to worry you."

"I-I-I-I have it in my ph-phone."

Donna used a shaky hand to pull her phone out of her purse. She opened it up, but accidentally hit redial. She was frozen.

"Hello?"

Frank takes the phone from her and puts it to his ear. He put in a fake smile just to add to his voice he started talking cheeky like nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Hey, Jason. I was wondering if you heard from Gee. I called him a few times but no answer. Donna happened to have your number, so... yeah."

"Oh Iero, yeah nice to hear from you. Gerard's a little under the weather right now. No voice, so he can't talk, but I am taking good care of him."

Frank silently snarled add he listened to the fucker lie.

"Oh! Must've been all that traveling he was doing. Donna told me about that. So I guess you haven't made it back to California yet?"

The thought of Jason hurting Gerard made a tear roll down Frank's face. He kept his voice controlled though. Justin gave him a reassuring nod and Frank smiled a little. It was barely there but Jason saw it.

"Leaving in the morning actually. Got his an appointment with someone who is going to fix him up real good. Sorry to cut you off, but it sounds like he is calling me. Later Iero."

The phone went dead.

"We have to find him. He says they're leaving in the morning."

Frank gives Donna the phone and turns away from them.

"I need a minute."

Frank walks into his room and closes his door.

* * *

"Little nosy bastard."

Jason looks at the phone as he hears a groan from the bedroom. He walks over and pushes the doors open. He looks at the sight on the bed and smiles. Gerard is tied and gagged. He is covered in bruises and has barely a stitch of clothing on. Jason goes over and grabs his hair, Gerard makes a muffled cry.

"Hey Doll, you know who that was? That was your little...and I do mean little, prince charming. He must think he can rescue you, but when he shows up, you're going to tell him that you are fine...."

Jason shook the bottle of pills in front of Gerard and tears welled up in the older man's eyes.

"...or you won't get to have your little fix my little pill popping Doll."

Gerard is trying to speak and Jason removes the gag.

"P-P-Please, please I-I-I need one."

"You need one? What will you give me hmmm Doll? You aren't much to look at, so I don’t think you have what I want."

"Please p-p-please, I'll do anything."

"Anything huh?"

Jason gets a look on his face.

"Let me make a phone call."

Jason puts the gag back and leaves the room. He flips through his contacts and smiles hitting speed dial.

"Hey man, what's going on?"

"Nothing nothing, listen, interested in a party tonight? My last night in town."

"Maybe a little four on one action."

"Yeah? Good. I text you the room number. See you then."

Jason hangs up and goes back to Gerard.

"Well Doll you're in luck. Some of my old club buddies wants to come and party tonight. Take good care of them and I'll let you have all the pills you want."

Gerard speaks through the gag again and Jason opens it up.

"Can I please...one now?"

"Suck me till I cum all over that pretty face of yours and I may give you one."

Gerard just nodded and Jason grabbed his head as he opened his pants and shoved his cock down his throat.

"Oh yeah Doll, we are going to have some fun *groan* tonight and then when we get back home, you are going to learn your place for good."

*

*

*

"We've checked them all so it only leaves this one."

Frank parks and hops out the car with Justin behind him.

"You know the rules Donna, just stay here. We don't know what we'll find and get in the front in case we need to make a getaway."

She nods and does add she's instructed.

"I promise I'll get him back. This all my fault."

Frank kisses her on her cheek as she weeps quietly. He closes the door one she's inside and grabs Justin's hand.

"I am so sorry I got you into all of this."

"Don't Frankie."

Frank's been apologizing profusely and each time Justin just tells him it's alright. Frank hasn't met anyone as sweet as him since meeting Gerard. If his love for Gerard wasn't in the equation Justin would be perfect for Frank. Especially after so many failed relationships.

"What if he's here? How are we supposed to get up there?"

"We'll make up a lie. Say we're filling in for his band since they'll probably know that we're not original members."

"Damn, I couldn't at least be a fake detective?"

Justin joked to lighten the mood and Frank really appreciated it because his heart is pounding in his chest right now.

"When this is over you can investigate me all you want."

Justin chuckles and opens the door for Frank.

"I'm holding you to that."

"So am I."

Frank smiled when they approached the check in desk.

"Hello beautiful."

Frank knew damn well he hasn't looked at a girl since he was sixteen, but if he wanted to get up into that room he was going to have to look today, and use a lot of flattery.

"Could you tell me if a Jason Moss has checked in yet?"

The girl blushed and giggled.

"Well aren't you a sweet talker, but I'm not allowed to say who is staying here."

"Yeah, I know."

Frank rolled his eyes and pointed to his head.

"I told that imbecile you wouldn't just let us in."

Despite how serious the situation is right now Justin couldn't help but smile and admire Frank's acting.

"I lost my phone though, so I don't have his number to call him down. I'm supposed to be meeting him here to discuss business and I drove seven hours to get here. Lost it at a rest stop. So you see, my day has been a bad one, and I really have to meet with him."

"Awww, you poor dear...um...I'm not supposed to do this...but"

The blonde quickly types in the computer.

"Mr. Moss is in the penthouse suite. You just take the elevator all the way up to the top."

"Thank you so much sweetheart. You have a pleasant evening."

"Sure, oh and call me."

She handed Frank the card key for the elevator and a piece of paper with her phone number on it.

Frank smiled and kissed the card before putting it in his pocket. She giggled and he turned and frowned.

"Now I feel bad."

Frank confessed when they were no longer in ear shot of her.

"Awe, Frankie."

"And I'm wishing she would've been my girl experience. Probably wouldn't have liked men if she had been."

Frank pushed the call button for the elevator and stepped back.

"As if. Sorry Frankie, but I know you, and you love cock too much."

"Shut up!"

Frank swatted Justin's arm and he giggled.

"Besides..."

The elevator opened and they stepped on.

"You probably would've still fallen for Gerard."

Frank smiled sadly and nodded remembering what they are there for.

"Yeah. If he hurt him I swear I'm going to beat him until he can barely breathe."

Justin stayed quiet because he knew Frank meant every word. The rest of the elevator ride was quiet until it dinged and the doors opened up.

* * *

Gerard heard the elevator and froze. Jason said he would not be back for another hour. Gerard was still in the middle of getting ready for the party. He gulped and took a deep breath. He felt stupid right now dressed the way he was, but he was pathetic and needed his pills so he didn't argue. The heels clicked as he walked across the floor.

"Coming."

Gerard walked to the door and steeled himself for whoever was on the other side. He plastered his best smile on his face and opened the door.

"Welcome to the party gentlemen."

"Oh my God! Gerard..."

Frank froze.

"Hey, Gerard. We really need to go."

Justin stepped up for Frank. What the hell did Gerard mean and why was he dressed like that. He's covered in bruises and Frank wants to murder Jason right now.

"Where is he?"

Frank finally spoke up and his voice was a low growl.

"Oh hey Frankie, what bring you and...I'm sorry what was your name again?"

Gerard walked away from the door trying to remember all the instructions that he was given by Jason is Frank shows up. He walked over to the bar and set up the tumblers for the guys when they came. He counted four glasses and filled them each with rum and coke.

"Did you guys want a drink?"

"ALL I WANT IS TO KNOW WHERE JASON IS!!!"

Justin damn near jumped ten feet in the air.

"Oh, Jay went out to meet some friends. They are all coming here for a farewell party before we return to home tomorrow."

Gerard continued to mix the drinks adding ice to each glass. He was using the hidden part of the bar to steady himself as he was actually shaking badly.

"I am not playing games with you anymore. I tried to be nice. Apparently the only way for you to listen is tough love so you need to bring your ass right now before I carry you out of here."

"Please, Gerard."

Justin didn't want Frank to do something he'd regret and he could tell that deep down Frank wanted to crumble. Gerard looked at the clock. He knew he was running out of time. Jason would be back and then Frank and him would be in a world of shit. He needed to get rid of them fast...for thier own safety.

"Look Frank. I'm sorry that you can't accept that I have found someone to spend the rest of my life with. I'm sorry if i gave you the impression that we could have been more, but we are just friends and if you want to remain friends, you need to leave before my _husband_ and his friends return."

Gerard turned around and pretended to do something in the mini bar so that he did not have to see Frank's expression. He knew he was hurting his best friend with his words and actions, but he needed to protect him...even at the cost of his own happiness. It didn't matter anyway. Gerard was pretty sure after Jason's friends were done with him, he was going to finish off all his pills and try again in the next life. Justin looked at Frank and he practically saw the boy's heart breaking. Frank stood firm though and that showed just how much Frank cared for Gerard.

"That's all fine and dandy. I never expecting anything else from you."

Frank couldn't hide the pain in his voice and maybe he was crazy for not turning and walking away right then.

"I'm not leaving here without you. You don't even have to deal with me anymore one we leave, but you are going, because I promised your mother, who is here by the way, that I would bring you back to her, and I meant it."

Frank was hoping the mention of Gerard's mother would break him. Gerard froze. Frank had to be lying. He laughed bitterly.

"Jesus Frank, really? My mother? Man, you are desperate aren't you?"

Gerard turned around and his face was stone cold.

"Look when are you going to get it Iero. I don't need you to rescue me. I am fine."

"Yup, he certainly is."

Gerard looked and saw Jason entering the penthouse with his friends. They were all dressed in suits, but Gerard learned quickly that it was all a facade.

"Iero, so nice of you to visit. Will you be joining our little farewell party? I am sure that Gerard can accommodate two more, can't you Doll?"

Gerard picked up the tray that he placed the drinks on and walked from behind the bar with his head held high. He walked over to each guy and gave them a drink. He then walked up to Jason and handed him the final one before letting his pull him into his side.

"Of course baby, the more the merrier."

Jason took a drink looking at Frank and his friend over the glass. He then leaned in and kissed Gerard's neck. Frank was seething. He had Jason in his reach yet there were others there that Frank wasn't counting on being there. He didn't care if they beat the shit out if him, but he didn't want them to hurt Gerard or Justin.

"I'm curious... what would we be doing if we joined this little... party of yours?"

Frank never took his eyes off of Gerard or the bastard who had his nasty mouth on him. Jason smirked against Gerard's neck and then moved to look at the smaller man.

"Oh, well we were going to order some room service and then Gerard was going to...entertain us."

At those words the guys behind Jason snickered like they knew something that Frank didn't. Frank pretended he didn't know what he meant and smiled.

"Tempting. One second. Need to talk with my Justin."

Jason shrugged and Frank turned and walked closer to Justin who was just standing there looking at Frank. He smiled so he wouldn't look suspicious to everyone else and he pulled Frank into him. Frank got on his toes and whispered in Justin's ear.

"I need you to call the cops."

Justin pulled back with a smirk on his face and shook his head down at Frank and spoke loudly.

"I don't think so Frankie."

Frank whispered to him again.

"I'll create a diversion."

Justin spoke out loudly again when he noted that all eyes were on them.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Frank got on his toes, for good measure, and kissed Justin for a few seconds.

"Thanks baby."

Frank turned around and smirked.

"I guess we're staying. Gerard and I always did everything together anyway."

"Great, well I guess we should all eat first. Hey Doll, get the menus."

"Sure baby."

Jason smacked Gerard in the ass and he forced a giggle as he flounced away to grab the hotel menu. Jason sat down in his favorite chair and the other guys sat down on the other pieces of furniture. Frank unwillingly went over to join the rest of the guys. He walked closer to Jason's chair.

"It's been awhile since I saw you. Why didn't I get a visit?"

"Sorry Iero, been kind of busy with the record and all and moving to LA. Not to mention getting married."

Jason waited to see if Frank flinched at the comment, but nothing happened.

"Gerard wanted to have a big family wedding, but I nicely explained that it would be difficult, plus as soon as the record comes out we go on a three month US club tour and he would be on the road with me keeping me company."

"Lucky you. I asked Frank to tour with my band and he laughed in my face."

Justin lied through his teeth to include himself and not look suspicious and Frank looked over at him and smiled.

"That's because I have a life of my own sugar. You know that."

Frank knew that was mean of him to say but he couldn't hold it back.

"I know, I know. That's what I love about you."

"Awww you two are so cute together. Aren't they Doll?"

Gerard came back just in time to hear when Frank said. It was true; he didn't have his own life. He had the life that Jason allowed him to...well until tonight that is.

"They sure are baby, but I don’t mind going on the road with you, I mean I have nothing else to do and it would be boring without you around."

"You could get a job."

Frank shrugged as if it was a genuine suggestion.

"A job? Jay says the boy only has on talent and we are going to experience that first hand."

As one of the nameless guys spoke the other’s slapped his back and high fived each other. Gerard just remained quiet.

"If it is what I think you're talking about he's pretty good at that."

Frank joined in and laughed. The guys seemed surprised and Frank shrugged again.

"Things happen in high school and college. Don't look so shocked, best friend usually experiment."

Frank knew what him and Gerard shared was nothing of an experiment.

"Well then, I say a preview is on order then."

"Yeah, a little preshow action, what do you say Jay?"

Jason looked at Frank as his boys cat called about his doll, but Jason was smart and he knew how to push the envelope hard.

"I say, let's give Iero's friend a go first. After all you boys have seen my Doll in action with me and Iero here has experienced it like me, but Justin was it? He's new to it all."

Jason grabbed Gerard by the waist and pushed him to the floor.

"Why don’t we start with a good old fashion blow job. That will warm him up."

"I'm sorry, but my boy is off limits in that department."

Justin chuckles and nods.

"Yeah, he's not so friendly with the sharing. Why doesn’t he blow you? I've never seen that."

"Yeah, how about that?"

Frank said as he looked down at Gerard on his knees. Frank wanted to pull him up and get them out of there right now, but he knew he couldn't.

"But that's no fun, that's the point of this party."

"Yeah, everyone gets a piece of Gee."

"More than one is some cases."

The guys continued to snicker and make tasteless jokes.

"Now now boys, maybe Iero's boy is more of a voyeur than a participant. I can appreciate that."

Jason reached out and grabbed Gerard by the hair.

"Okay Doll, Iero's boy wants a show, so make it a good one."

Jason reaches down and pops his pants open.

"Wait now... I don't share, but um... Justin doesn't mind if I... I could blow you instead. That be a show. No one's seen that right?"

Justin's eyes went wide and Frank felt his own breathing picking up. He's pretty sure he's close to hyperventilating but he doesn't want to ruin things.

"You know... if you want Jason.

"I have an even better idea. Since you two used to share everything, why don’t you just blow me together?"

Jason smirked, there was no way that Frank would go for that. He could feel Gerard trying to get away and tightened up on his hold.

"Only if I get to go first before he joins. No offense, but I'm sure you could use something new and I'm pretty good at what I do too."

Frank put on his best seductive smirk and hoped no one could see through it. He didn't want to do this, but if it bought Frank more time for the cops to arrive, then Gerard wouldn't have to touch any of them and he could get him out of there without more torture being added to his life. Frank's far from stupid and Gerard ought to give him more credit than that. He can see right through all of this, he knows Gerard; he'd never do this without a reason behind it. Frank figured it had to be drugs and it made him sadder inside, but now wasn't the time for that. In the end, though, this would prove that Frank would do anything for Gerard, including sucking a man's cock that he wants dead, whether Gerard wanted him or not. This isn't about that and Frank will deal with his emotions later.

"Hmmm, I do like the way you think Iero. No wonder Gerard was so hung up on you when I first met him."

Gerard face turned ash white. Jason said he would never say about that, Jason looked at Gerard and then pushed him towards his friends.

"While you are entertaining me with your skills, he an entertain my friends, can't you Doll."

It took Frank awhile to get over his initial reaction to what Jason had admitted about Gerard. Frank was astonished. When had Gerard felt that way about Frank and why didn't he tell him? So many thoughts were running through his mind until he heard the next thing Jason said. Frank was stuck. He didn't know what to do to get Gerard out of that one. He should've just let him blow Justin. At least Frank would've known he wouldn't hurt him and that he was clean. These pigs were scum and Frank mentally gagged at the thought of getting on his knees for Jason. The guys grabbed Gerard and of them sat him on their lap. Another stood in front of him and pulled his pants open. Gerard had no warning as the guy's cock was shoved down his throat. He gagged and teared as he was roughly used, but he was hoping that Jason was distracted by him to do anything to Frank. Frank glanced back at Justin and Justin looked at him sympathetically. He was just hoping the cops would come through at any moment. He had already placed the text to Donna to call the cops. He knew she would work fast considering this is her boys up here. Frank looked at Gerard and away quickly. He couldn't watch Gerard being taken like that.

Frank had known about how much Gerard loves cock, but he doesn't love it this much. He's never been this tough. Until Jason came along. Frank had something in store for him.

"Are you ready?"

Frank bit his lip seductively and waited for Jason to answer him.

"Unless you are waiting for an engraved invitation, I have been ready Iero."

Jason got more comfortable on the chair as he spread his legs wide. He crooked a finger at the older man.

"Show me that Iero charm that Gerard always bragged about."

Frank was about to get on his knees when a slap came from across from them. Jason looked up to see Gerard on the floor clutching his face, which was covered in cum.

"Bitch I told you to fucking swallow it all!"

"Sorry."

The guy lifted his foot and kicked Gerard in the stomach. Gerard tried to crawl away.

"Where the fuck do you think you’re going pretty boy?"

"B-B-B-Bathroom. Need to..."

"Let him go Ted, I'm not into water sports."

Ted let go of Gerard and with a last look at Frank, Gerard moved towards the bathroom. On his way through the bedroom he grabbed the bottle of pills that Jason left out after letting Gerard have one earlier. He took them into the bathroom with him. Gerard looked at his reflection in the mirror. He looked like shit. No wonder Frank didn't want him. Yeah, he said all those things, but they weren't true. No one wanted Gerard and he knew it. Gerard filled up a glass with water and poured the pills out on the counter. He counted them. Then two at a time he popped them in his mouth till there were only six left. He started to feel dizzy and giddy and he laughed as he fell on his knees. He thought he heard commotion coming from the living room, but it was hazy and so was his mind.

"Won't be long now."

Gerard lay down on the tiles with the last six pills, he held them up to the light as he placed one on his tongue and hummed as he swallowed it down.

* * *

"Look, I don't know what you were told, but my husband and I are just entertaining some friends before we return to our home in California!"

"I get that Sir, but Mrs. Way has informed us of other circumstances about her son and we have to follow up on all details."

"He's here. In the bathroom and he's been in there for a while now."

Frank started towards the door and ushered for the cops to follow him. Justin went with Frank and when they opened the door what they saw made them all gasp. Frank ran over to Gerard and picked his head up in his lap.

"What did you do!?"

Frank shook Gerard hard and screamed threw clinched teeth.

"Gee, please tell me you didn't take all of these."

Frank started sobbing into Gerard's hair.

"Someone call an ambulance."

"Hey Frankie."

Gerard fought hard to open his eyes. He wanted to see Frank. He wanted to look at him one last time. Gerard lifted a shaky hand and touched Frank’s face.

"I love you Frankie."

"I love you too Gee, that's why I'm going to make sure you make it out of this."

"Nah, I'm better off this way. Tell Justin I said to take good care of you. He's really lucky to have you and if he doesn't treat you right, I am going to haunt his ass."

"Gee, you're not going anywhere. You're staying here with me and you're parents. Those scum bags are being cuffed as we speak Gee."

"One last kiss?"

"Mr. Iero, we need to take him before he..."

Gerard's arm dropped from holding Frank's face.

"Please don't let my best friend die."


	9. Honey If You Stay You'll Be Forgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't understand why you guys don't make it official. You are crazy about each other."
> 
> "It just... wouldn't work."
> 
> Frank sighs and drops his head back on the couch. He pulls one leg up to his chest while letting the other dangle to the floor. Frank's still in love with Gerard and Justin knows that. It just wouldn't be fair to either of them to commit knowing that.
> 
> "Whatever Frankie, you know you deserve better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this is a continuation of the last chapter, still in the past so there is no confusion. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
> Chapter title taken from Famous Last Words ~ My Chemical Romance

  

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ BEST FRIENDS FOREVER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"We were able to take him off the respirator and he is breathing on his own now, but this does not mean that he is out of danger. He lost a lot of weight so his body is fragile and we need to do test to see if his heart has sustained any damage"

Frank couldn't believe what Gerard had gotten himself into. This took the cake over every cheating asshole he dealt with in the past.

"When will you do the test?"

"After he rests for a bit. You can go see him, he's awake, but out of it at the same time."

"Okay, thank you."

They followed behind the doctor and within a minute they were in front of his door. The doctor opened it and Donna entered first followed by Frank. Justin had to get home to go to work. Gerard looked smaller than he really is in the bed.

"Oh Frankie, look what that monster did to my baby."

Donna was in tears as she watched Gerard covered in tubes and wires. Frank wrapped his arm around her and consoled her as they both looked at him.

"He'll never get the chance to do it again."

"Jason was sentenced to 12 years for what he did Frankie, but he should have been put to death."

Donna moved closer to her son.

"I know."

Frank stepped back and gave Donna some time alone with Gerard.

***Time Stamp: Seven Weeks Later***

It had been almost two months, but Gerard was finally able to leave the hospital. He had been eating enough to gain some weight back that pleased the doctors and his physical therapy was going well too. He agreed to see a therapist to deal with the mental and emotional abuse that he went through. Now the only question was where he was going.

"Frankie, I will be a burden and in your way. I can go to my mom's."

"You will not be in my way. It'll be just like we planned before college ended. We've always slept together so that won't be a big deal. Plus we've dealt with each other a little over fifteen years so we know what to expect. It'll be perfect. Pleeeaaassse!"

Frank clapped his hands together in some begging motion.

"What about Justin? I know you keep telling me over and over that you guys are just friends, but even if that is true, you have the right to have other relationships and how are you going to explain to them that you are babysitting your fucked up best friend? This isn't a sitcom Frankie."

"I know I have the right to date other people, but I'm not. Besides there's nothing wrong with me leaving the house to hang with Justin or whatever. And you're not fucked up Gee. Please just stay. We'll worry about anything else when the time comes."

Frank put on his puppy eyes and pouted.

"I miss you. Come on, please."

Gerard did a small chuckle.

"How am I supposed to resist that face?"

"Mr. Way, we're ready for you."

"Okay, thank you. Be back in an hour Frankie."

"I'll be right here Gee."

Frank smiled at Gerard as he disappeared behind the door.

*

*

*

"Frankie, I can't find garlic! I'm gonna burn the butter!"

Gerard panicked looking at the clock.

"Justin is going to be here in 15 minutes!"

"It's on the top shelf on the left hand side."

Frank came over with his step stool and pushed Gerard to the side with his hip.

"Watch it Gee. He's the one who keeps putting everything on this top shelf. He thinks it's funny."

Frank sat down the stool and climbed on top of it. He reached into the cabinet, his shirt lifting a bit, and shifted a few of the seasonings around and grabbed the garlic.

"Here."

"Wait, did you mean actual garlic Gee?"

"Yes of course silly...I ah here it is!"

Gerard pulled the bag of bulbs that had fallen behind the toaster out in triumph. He laughed at Frank and went to grab the knife, but flinched when his arm brushed Frank's and dropped it.

"Sorry Frankie, I just...bathroom."

Gerard turned off the stove and quickly ran to the bathroom and shut the door.

Frank bent down and picked up the knife. He moved the stool back where it belonged and sat the knife in the counter. Frank didn't want to pester, but he's always worrying about Gerard. He can't help it so he's already making his way to the bathroom. He knocks on the door.

"Gee, are you okay?"

"Yeah Frankie, I'm good. You can come in if you want."

Frank opens the door and walks in. He closes the door and turns to see Gerard sitting on the closed lid of the toilet looking flushed. Frank goes over and kneels in front of Gerard. He reached up to touch his cheek and inspect his face.

"You need a wet cloth or anything?"

Gerard didn't mean to, but he flinched. He immediately regretted it when he saw the pain that it caused. He was about to say something when they both heard Justin's voice.

"You better go and let him know we are here."

Gerard gave a small smile.

"I have to get back to cooking."

Gerard tried to touch Frank, but instead he eased away from him and left the bathroom for the kitchen again. Frank went into the living room and forced a smile at Justin.

"Hey Just."

"Hey! Something wrong?"

Frank shook his head and pointed over his shoulder towards the kitchen.

"He, uh, he just flinched away from me."

"Oh... come here."

Justin held his arms open for Frank and Frank entered them.

"It'll be okay."

Justin kissed Frank's forehead and pulled back, looking down at him. Frank smiled up at him and shakes his head.

"How come every time you say that I believe it more?"

"Because I have a way with words. Let's go see Gee now."

Frank turned around and took Justin's hand pulling him into the kitchen.

"Hey Gee!"

Frank avoided Gerard and went over to the refrigerator. He pulled out a pitcher of iced tea and brought it over to the table.

"Hey Justin, dinner will be ready shortly!"

Gerard smiled as Justin took a seat and grabbed a cucumber out of the salad bowl.

"And there we go!"

Gerard swirled the last of the chicken in the garlic butter sauce and then made the three plates with rice and veggies. He brought them all to the table.

"I tell you having a past as a waiter has its advantages."

Gerard chuckled as he put a plate in front of Justin and one in front of Frank. He then took his place on the other side of the table.

"Everything looks great Gee."

Frank praised him and Justin joined in.

"Yeah and it smells amazing!"

Frank picked up his fork and started digging in.

"Tastes great too."

Frank sat behind his hand.

"So I'm going to see my mom after therapy today, so you guys will have the place to yourself."

Gerard pulled on his coat and scarf.

"Feels weird having to wear a scarf after being in California you know?"

He chuckled as he slipped his boots on.

"You didn't eat..."

"Relax Frankie..."

Gerard grabbed a container and poured the food into it.

"I just didn't realize what time it was and I forgot that I changed my appointment time so I could see my mom. I will eat while I wait for therapy and I will make sure that the therapist confirms it worry wart."

"Hm, well okay."

Frank started to stand up to hug Gerard until he remembered what happened before. He sat back down and smiled.

"See you later Gee."

"I hope you have a good therapy session."

Justin mumbled around a fork full of food.

"Thanks and you two have fun. I swear Justin if this boy doesn't get to blow someone soon, he is going to try and blow himself."

Gerard laughed at the look that Justin gave him. He used that moment to make his exit.

"Well... I see he still has his sense of humor."

Frank chuckled nervously.

"Well..."

Frank looked up from his glass and pulled it away from his mouth.

"What?"

"Is it true?"

Justin put another fork full of food in his mouth and smiled at Frank. Frank chuckled again and put his glass down. He stood up and put his hands on Justin's shoulders as he leaned down near his ear and whispered.

"Why don't you come find out?"

Frank flicked Justin's ear with his tongue and walked away with a sway in his hips. Justin took a sip of his tea and then wiped his mouth with his napkin. He put it on the table and followed Frank into his bedroom that he now shared with his best friend. When he went inside Frank was already on his knees waiting for him.

"Damn Frank."

Frank smirked and raised a brow.

"What is it?"

He started crawling slowly over to Justin until he had him backed against the door.

"So ready."

"I wanna taste you."

Frank moved his face up and down the inside of Justin's thigh as he undid his pants pretty quickly. He pulled Justin's cock through the slit in his underwear and started pumping him slowly. Frank leaned forward and took his cock into his mouth. He instantly moaned around it and Justin's hips jerked. Frank looked up at Justin and he knew what that look meant. Justin gripped Frank's hair with both of his hands and fucked into his mouth slowly, watching his cock drag back and forth across Frank's perfect tongue. It was a sight he loved to see and it drove Frank crazy to be controlled by Justin because he's always so controlled. Even while he's fucking his mouth right now he's practically making love to Frank's mouth.

"You're too good. I'm... cumming. Frankie!"

Justin gripped Frank's hair tighter and Frank kept his eyes on him as he swallowed him down.

"Goodness. I hate how fast you make me cum. I always feel like I'm too quick."

"I'm just amazing at what I do, nothing wrong with that."

Frank shrugged and stood up to kiss Justin.

"Mmm, yeah."

*

*

*

"So how are you sweet heart?"

"Oh you know mom, one day at a time."

"Gerard, you're not in rehab."

"Well no, I sort of am."

Donna went to sit down at the table and handed Gerard his cup of coffee. He hesitated before pouring the creamer in.

"Still having a hard time with food?"

"Yeah, still can't get Jason's voice out of my head every time I pick up something to eat."

Gerard showed the container of lunch to his mom. There were about four or five bites out of it.

"I just couldn't convince myself to eat more, but at least I am keeping it down now."

"Oh honey."

Donna reached across the table and touched Gerard's hand. He sighed.

"That's another thing. You are the only on that can touch me without me flinching. I hurt Frankie so badly today and all he tried to do was comfort me. I'm glad he has Justin though. They seem good together."

Gerard took a sip of his coffee.

"What about you?"

"Hmmm?"

"What about you Gerard. You need to find a way to get back to intimacy."

"I will at some point, I am in no rush."

*

*

*

When Gerard got back to Frank's place, he still couldn't think of it as his home, he saw that Justin's car was still there. He quietly walked in and put his keys down and took off his coat, scarf, and boots. He walked to the bedroom and saw Frank and Justin wrapped up in each other's arms. He sighed and closed the door. Gerard went to take a shower. As he undressed he noted his body in the mirror on the door. He still had a few faint marks from Jason. Some that may never go away. He still looked skinny, but it was not as bad as he used to be. He was about 120 now. Nowhere near the 95 he was when he was brought to the hospital after his suicide attempt. He sighed again and stepped into the shower.

* * *

Frank woke to the faint sound of running water. He looked over at the clock and then groaned.

"Justin. Wake up."

Justin groans and rolls away from Frank.

"Come on, wake up baby. You have to go to work and Gee is back anyway."

"Okay, okay."

Justin sat up along with Frank and slid to the edge of the bed. He leaned over to slip his feet into his vans and then stood up to stretch. Frank smiled up at him and stood up.

"That was a nice nap."

"Yeah, it was."

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

Jason shook his head yes and then smacked his forehead as if remembering something.

"I forgot, I'm sorry I have a date."

"Oh, okay."

Frank was a little disappointed but that's the arrangement Justin and Frank had since Justin found out about Frank being in love with Gerard. They're just friends who occasionally hook up and they can date other people. When it gets serious that's when they'll just remain friends without the physical.

"I could cancel if you want."

"Don't be silly. I know what we are. Nothing's changed."

Justin wrapped his arms around Frank's waist and kissed his forehead.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Have fun."

Justin smiled and hugs Frank before opening the room door and heading down the hallway with Frank shuffling behind him sleepily. Justin grabbed his jacket and kissed Frank softly before opening the door and heading out.

"See you later baby."

Justin calls back and Frank smiled and waved at him. He makes sure Justin gets to his car safely before closing the door. Frank turned and went into the kitchen to get a bottle of water.

* * *

Gerard finished his shower and wrapped the towel around his waist and head. His hair was getting long again. Time to cut it.

"And maybe a color change."

Gerard mused as he dried off and slid into the pajama pants that he brought in with him. He had grabbed some clothes from his mom's house while he was there. He left the bathroom and went straight into the living room ready to crash on the sofa. Frank comes out of the kitchen and catches a glimpse of Gerard in the living room. He goes in there and sits on the couch next to him.

"Are we curling up here tonight? Because if so I could make us some popcorn and we could bring our comforter out here and make a bed on the floor and watch some television. It's only nine. What do you say?"

Frank offers Gerard his water.

'Well I figured that I would let you and Justin use the bed and I could just bunk out here. Hey, where did he go?"

"I sent him on his way and not because he had to go. Come on, Gee. I'd never put you on the couch for a guy."

"It's cool."

Gerard leaned against the arm of the sofa and pulled his legs up to his chest.

"I don't understand why you guys don't make it official. You are crazy about each other."

"It just... wouldn't work."

Frank sighs and drops his head back on the couch. He pulls one leg up to his chest while letting the other dangle to the floor. Frank's still in love with Gerard and Justin knows that. It just wouldn't be fair to either of them to commit knowing that.

"He has a date tomorrow."

"Whatever Frankie, you know you deserve better."

Gerard sat quiet for a moment.

"I have a job interview tomorrow."

"Really? That's great! Have you picked an outfit? Where is it?"

Frank sits up and goes to grab Gerard's hand when he remembers that Gerard doesn't like being touched.

"Come on! Let's go play dress up! It's been so long since we've done that. You need to look perfect for your interview although that won't be hard at all. I feel like we're grown up now and you know we made a pact to never grow up."

Gerard laughed.

"Calm down Frankie, I picked up an outfit when I was out. I just wanted to make sure that the clothing fit me properly."

"Well let me see! I want to see it on you!"

"Ugh, you are such a girl."

Gerard spoke good naturedly. He walked into the bedroom to get dressed.

"That usually makes men happy."

Frank jokes as he walks past the bedroom and into the bathroom to get something.

"Okay ready?"

Gerard doesn't wait for Frank to answer. He steps out of the bedroom. Frank's mouth fell open a little and he swallowed hard. He couldn't find the words to speak. Gerard looked great in a two piece black suit with a white button up. It fit better than Frank thought it would and he couldn't remember what he was saying before. He just stood there staring.

"What's a matter Frankie, cat got you tongue?"

For a moment in time, things felt normal, like they had a two years ago.

"You look... amazing. Beautiful. Um... I was thinking you could let me add a little eye liner. You don't have to! Just a suggestion... like old times."

Frank kept looking at Gerard and he had to bite the inside of his mouth to stop himself from saying what he really wanted to say.

"Yeah, maybe, I'll think about it. For tomorrow. For now I want to get out of these clothes and slip in something more comfortable."

Gerard took the jacket off as he walked back into the bedroom. Frank let out the breath he was holding and fell against the back of the couch. Gerard was going to be the death of him. Frank went to put the makeup back into the bathroom and headed for the living room. He stopped outside of the bedroom door and saw that Gerard left it cracked. He looked inside and saw Gerard just taking off the pants. Frank backed up and walked away from the door. What had gotten into him all of a sudden? Frank sat back in the couch and drank some more of his water.

*yawn*

Gerard was tired. More than he realized. He sat on on the bed to take the pants off and he found his eyes drooping. He crawled into the bed to lie down for just a moment.

* * *

After a few minutes too long Frank decides to get up and go check on Gerard. He went into the room and found him sleeping. Frank walked across the room and pulled the covers up over him. He then switched into something pair of pajama pants and turned off the light. He climbed into the bed behind Gerard and lay as if he was spooning him. He really wishes they could hold each other like old times but things have certainly changed. Frank sighs and closes his eyes to dream of a happy place.

*

*

*

Gerard's dreams were nightmares, which meant that his nightmares were even worse. In them he is being hurt my dozens of man while the people he loves watch and laughs. They call him worthless, loser, and ugly. They say he is a slut and a whore and should just kill himself. He whimpers and cries and begs for them to stop, but they never do. The worse ones are where Frank is there standing next to Jason and laughing while holding onto Justin.<hr />

Frank wakes up to Gerard tossing and turning. At one point he even hit Frank in the face, but not hard enough to hurt him. Frank reaches out and touched Gerard lightly and starts rubbing his hair.

"Shh, it’s okay, Gee."

Frank didn't want to wake him for fear of the boy flipping out, but he didn't wanna leave him the way he was either so he kept whispering sweetly to him.

"I'm here. It's okay."

"Frankie, don't, don't leave me please, hold me, so scared so scared."

"I'll never leave you, Gee."

Frank moved closer to Gerard and wrapped his arms around him.

"I'll always be here."

Gerard clung to Frank as he whimpered in his sleep. Frank sighed and held Gerard tighter. Before he knew it they were glued together. Frank molded behind a Gerard perfectly. He fit with Gerard even with the height difference.

"Shhh, baby."

Gerard sighed as he started to calm down. He was wrapped in familiar warmth that he didn't recognize, but he knew he was safe. He knew he was loved. With that he drifted off to sleep.

*

*

*

Gerard woke up and rolled over. Frank's side was still warm, but cooling. He knew he must have only been up a short while. He looked at his watch. He had time to hop in the shower and eat breakfast before the interview. Frank walked into the room with a mug of coffee in his hand.

"You're up! Good morning. Drink this and shower. Your breakfast should be ready when you get out. Toast with butter and jam with bacon sound good?"

Frank sat the mug on the night stand and smiled at Gerard.

"Yeah Frankie, sounds perfect."

Gerard stood up and did something he had not done in months. He hugged Frank.

"Thank you for taking care of me and I promise, I will pay you back."

Frank was shocked to the core, but he somehow made his arms cooperate and wrapped them around Gerard.

"You don't owe me anything Gee and I told you... I'll always be here."

"Yeah, best friends forever."


	10. You Oughta Know By Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My sleeping beauty is finally awake huh."
> 
> Frank went over to the bed and sat the water he had on the stand along with the aspirin. He sat next to Gerard and rubbed his leg.
> 
> "I missed you."
> 
> Gerard was silent. He looked at Frank processing everything in his head. When he finally spoke, he was surprised what came out.
> 
> "I'm moving out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> What can we say about this chapter except...
> 
> Please enjoy it guys.
> 
> Chapter title taken from Movin Out ~ Billie Joel

 

_***Time Stamp: Five and a Half Months Later***_

"Come on Gee."

"I don't know Trevor."

"Trust me, you will like it! We can even watch it at your place."

"Alright alright, so come over Sunday then."

"Awesome! Here let me give you my number and we can exchange texts."

"Sure Trevor."

*

*

*

"Are you sure it's cool Frankie? I mean you were supposed to hang out with Justin tonight and I don’t want you to be left out with his bailing on you and my friend coming over."

"It's fine. If he has a date he has a date. Your friend can come over."

Frank sat the plates in the cabinet and closed it.

"He can come."

Frank walks into the living room and starts cleaning all of the coke cans he and Gerard used.

"Are you gonna watch with us?"

Gerard reaches over Frank's head for a bowl to put the popcorn in.

"If you want me to than I will."

Frank tagged the cans and walked back into the living room.

*knock knock*

Gerard ran to the door after putting the popcorn down.

"Hey Trevor, come on in."

"Hey Gee...wow, why don’t you dress like this at the office?"

"Cause I’m pretty sure that even on casual Friday skinny jeans and band tees are not allowed."

"And you would cause a riot with your ass looking like that."

"Oh fuck you Trevor."

"Anytime sweetheart."

Gerard laughed and led Trevor into the kitchen where Frank had just finished putting the dishes away.

"Frankie, this is Trevor, Trevor, this is my best friend since I was nine Frankie."

Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank and leaned on his head.

"He also makes a great head rest."

"Hello Trevor. Nice to meet you."

Frank wrapped his arm around Gerard and smiled.

"Did you make it here okay?"

"Yeah, despite the fact that Gee here can't give directions for shit."

"Oh fuck you Trevor, I gave fine directions."

"Yeah if I wanted to end up at the end of the earth."

Something about Trevor bothered Frank, but he laughed anyway.

"Yeah, that's Gee for you. Try living with it for fifteen years."

"Wow, fifteen, that's a long relationship!"

"Oh no Trevor, Frankie and I never went out, we are just friends."

"Really?"

Trevor's eyebrows went up in surprise and Gerard laughed.

"I know weird huh? He's not even like a brother to me cause that would be eeewww, but...maybe a soul mate?"

"Yeah, that sounds correct. My manners are gone apparently. Would you like something to drink?"

"Actually I brought something for you guys to try. Sort of goes with the theme of the show."

Trevor pulls out an glass bottle with a stopper filled with amber liquid.

"Oohh, what's that?"

Gerard leans in more to see what his friend has and pushed his chest into Franks back in the process.

"It's called mead, a honey wine. I make it myself."

"Really? That's so cool! Isn't that cool Frankie?"

"Yeah, but I don't think I should have any. I have to work in the morning."

"Oh well more for us right Gee?"

Gerard smiled and squeezed Frank around the waist.

"You'll take a sip of mine though, won't you Frankie?"

Even without Frank able to see, Gerard was sure that Frank knew he was making his puppy eyes at him.

"Of course Gee."

Frank didn't like the way Trevor called Gerard, Gee. The only other person Frank hated calling Gerard, Gee is now behind bars. Frank put his hands on Gerard's arms and caressed them a bit.

"You sure you don't want me to make you something Gee? Grilled cheese at least?"

Frank had eaten out, but Gerard wasn't informed that he would be doing so. Gerard claimed just the popcorn is fine, but Frank wants to put something else on his stomach.

"No baby, I'm fine. Really, worry about me too much."

Gerard hugged Frank tightly and kissed his ear.

"Yeah, well... I just care. How about you Trevor?"

Frank was only being polite.

"Grilled cheese?"

"Nah, I don't eat that kind of stuff. Vegan."

Trevor made a face and then shook it off.

"So Gee, where do you want to do it?"

"I have everything set up in the living room."

"Cool, well if you get the glasses, I will go set everything up."

Trevor smiled and headed into the living room.

"He seems...uneducated about vegan food, and me. I guess you didn't tell him I'm like the king of vegan cheeses huh? Also honey isn’t vegan."

Frank joked and went to pull away to get the glasses for Gerard.

"Actually I didn't know either although he does eat salad a lot."

Gerard laughed and held Frankie tighter.

"Is it bad I don't want to let go."

"Only if it's bad that I don't want you to."

Frank took one of his hands from Gerard's arm and reached up top caress his face. Gerard smiled softly and leaned in to kiss him.

"Hey Gee, come on!"

Gerard sighed.

"Coming."

He smiled and took the glasses from Frank.

"I'll be in. I have to gather all my work up. I have to finish my proposal. I'll do it while we watch the movie."

Frank went over to the table and started attacking his papers in a neat pile.

"Okay Frankie."

Gerard left the kitchen and went into the living room. He gave Trevor the glasses and Trevor filled them each up. He handed Gerard the glass and Gerard sniffed it.

"Smells sweet."

"Well duh Gee, honey."

Gerard laughed and took a sip.

"Wow, this is good!"

"Thanks!"

Gerard took another sip and smiled.

"Hey Frankie, you gotta try this stuff!"

Frank came out of the kitchen with his arms full and his pencil between his teeth.

"Wun ‘econd."

He walked over to the table and sat his stuff down and took the pencil from his mouth.

"Wow, what kind of job do you have Frank? Working for the DMV?"

Gerard thought that was a weird thing to say. He was proud of Frank's job. It took care of them while he was still in recovery.

"No, Frankie works in the legal department of a downtown corporation. He has gotten two promotions since he has been there."

Gerard was compelled to hug Frank again. Well he was very huggable.

"Yeah, what he said. And if I get this proposal done perfectly I'll be getting a third."

Frank didn't tell Gerard that in case he didn't get it, but why not now since Trevor's big mouth tried to bring him down.

"Oh wow Frankie really? That is so awesome! Then we can move into that bigger place you wanted!"

Gerard held Frank tightly.

"Yeah! Then you'll be able to decorate your own room the way you want and then mine too, because fuck that. You're better than I am at that, and you know what I love. And we can decorate the whole house some dark shit. And I was thinking that I could buy you paints and a canvas and you can finally do that huge Batman you've been wanting to and we can hang it in our living room. Now I know you haven't painted in a while, but I could get you some things now and get you started so that by the time we move you'll want to do it."

Frank realized he was going a mile a minute, but he was so excited. He hadn't told Gerard because he didn't want to get his hopes up for nothing, but now that he knows Frank's so excited.

"Well then you have to have a drink then to celebrate."

Trevor poured a third glass only part way and handed it to Frank.

"To your new promotion."

Trevor raised his glass and smiled. Gerard did the same.

"Thank you."

Frank took a sip and nodded while looking into the cup.

"Okay, actually you can put some more in here. That's really good. Besides, Gerard's told me I'm sharper when I drink anyway for some odd reason."

"That's the spirit!"

Trevor topped off Frank's glass and then patted the sofa.

"Come on Gee, season one of Game of Thrones awaits us!"

Gerard giggled and plopped down.

"Frankie when you finish, you have a spot next to me."

"Thanks Gee."

Frank got down on the floor at the table and situated everything the way he needed it to be. He then started scribbling away while sipping slowly on his drink.

*

*

*

"Whoa! So they are brother and sister and the new king isn't actually related to the king at all and the boy who saw this was almost killed, but can't remember anything and there is a lot of sex in this!"

"Yup!"

"No wonder you like this series so much! You need a cold shower after watching just one episode!"

Frank laughed at Gerard and leaned his head on his shoulder.

"Speaking of, I should be taking one soon. Not cold though."

"Awww, you sure you can't watch more?"

Gerard pouted as he took another drink of the mead, which was half missing from the bottle.

"I said soon babe. Gee."

"Yay!"

"Man he is weird when he’s drunk."

Trevor laughed still nursing his first glass of mead.

"He's not weird."

Frank wrapped his arm around Gerard's waist. Trevor has a way with words and not in a good way.

"Maybe you just like weird huh Frankie?"

Trevor laughed at his own joke and Gerard laughed just because he was drunk.

"Nah, Frankie just likes me, don't you Frankie?"

"More than anyone."

"Okay...if you two want me to leave so you can make out..."

"Gerard's not that drunk."

After what Gerard said in the penthouse Frank refuses to believe Gerard would ever want him again. They're not in high school or college anymore.

"I beg to differ there Frankie, this shit packs a 150 proof punch and Gee here drank the most."

"Let me rephrase then... he's not drunk enough to make out with me."

"I see...well is he drunk enough to make out with me?"

Gerard just giggled again.

"I'm drunk enough to make out with both of you!"

"Maybe you need to make out with our bed huh Gee?"

Frank knows he doesn't own Gerard, but he's not about to let someone take advantage of Gerard. Not again.

"Awwww you're no fun Frankie!"

"No no, Frankie is right Gee, I should get going. Walk me out?"

"Sure!"

Gerard got up and stumbled a bit being caught my Trevor. He held Gerard around the waist and steadied his hips.

"Easy there sugar."

Gerard laughed and waved at Frank.

"Be right back Frankie."

"It was nice meeting you Frankie."

Trevor waved with the hand and arm not occupied around Gerard. They headed to the door and then out it.

*

*

*

Gerard stumbled back in the house grinning. His skin was flush and his lips slightly bruised.

"I thought he was just a friend."

Frank was standing there with his arms crossed and a very deep frown on his lips.

"What? I was just saying goodbye!"

Gerard walked into the living room and picked up the glasses and bottle of mead. He walked into the kitchen and put them in the sink and the bottle in the fridge.

"Besides, you and Justin are "just friends"."

Gerard returned to grab the popcorn bowl.

"Justin and I are different okay."

"Sure Frankie, whatever."

Gerard begins to wash the glasses out and the popcorn bowl after dumping the leftovers. He tries to blink back the tears, but they mix with the water on the glassware. He begins to hum softly to himself.

"Fine. You're an adult. You can do what you want. I'm gonna go shower."

Frank goes to the refrigerator and grabs a beer. He leans in to kiss Gerard on his cheek when he realizes he's crying.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing Frankie, just tired."

Gerard dries his hands and kisses Frank's forehead.

"I'm going to bed."

He leaves the kitchen and head for the bedroom closing the door behind him.

Frank opens the beer and goes into the bathroom.

*

*

*

Frank goes into the kitchen to throw away his empty beer bottle. He goes to the bedroom and opens the door. He turns on the light, hoping he's not waking Gerard, and goes over to the dresser to get his pajamas. He usually takes them in the bathroom with him, but when Gerard closed the door he figured he'd give him time alone. He notices that all of his pajamas are dirty so he goes to Gerard's drawer and takes a pair of his.

Gerard is curled up on the bed clutching a shirt that belonged to the last man that claimed to love him. He tries to remember the good things before they moved. Jason used to be sweet. It makes Gerard cry more till he was all cried out and in a deep fitful sleep.It's been almost six months and Gerard is just not over it yet.

Frank turns off the light and climbs into bed. He goes to wrap his arms around Gerard when he feels something in his arms. He pulls on it and when his eyes adjust to the dark he can see the unmistakable pattern on the shirt. He knew exactly who the shirt belonged to. Frank sighed and stuffed it back down. He kissed Gerard on the shoulder and turned over to sleep.

*

*

*

"Fuck Gerard! Where are you!?"

Frank hears water running in the bathroom and bursts through the door.

"Gee! I got the fucking promotion!"

"That's great Frankie."

Gerard turns the water off and steps out of the shower. He wraps a towel around his body and then turns around to Frank.

"So...what do ya think? I mean I know it's a little bold, but I think I needed a change."

Frank's mouth fell open and he stepped back.

"U-u-uh... y-you look... I-I-it's great. You look... wow."

Frank finally smiled.

"Maybe we could go out to dinner and show it off. I'm paying."

"Sorry Frankie, I have a date tonight, how about tomorrow?"

Gerard dried his hair and placed the towel around his neck. He moved past Frank into the bed room. He dried off and slipped on a pair of his best black skinny jeans, minus underwear cause they would not fit, and then found a tight fitting t-shirt. He was slipping on a pair of knee high boots when the doorbell rang.

"Can you get that Frankie?"

Frank rolled his eyes and left the bathroom. He was still stuck on the new lilac colored hair and date part. He was just blown off for someone else. When he opened the door it was Trevor. Frank tried his hardest not to look as disappointed as he felt.

"Hey man. Come in. He'll be out."

Frank walked away from the door and grabbed his phone off the table. He told Justin he wanted to take Gerard out to celebrate but now why not have him over.

"Hey Frankie, how's it going."

Trevor was dressed in obvious club clothing. He had on jeans and a shirt that would glow under the black lights.

"Hey Trev."

"Hey Gee, wow, you look amazing!"

"Awww thanks babe."

Gerard came out of the room dressed to kill. He slipped his leather jacket on and ran and hand through his new hair.

"I'll be home late Frankie, oh and congratulations again."

"Congrats for what?"

Trevor was taking hold of Gerard's hand when he stopped.

"Doesn't matter. Have fun."

Frank heads to his bedroom.

"Hey Justin."

*

*

*

Everything hurt. That's all he knew. He also knew that he fought and he fought hard. He had never fought Jason, but he fought Trevor and he won...well sort of. Gerard leaned against the wall of some strange building. He didn’t know where he was. He knew he looked a sight though. He must have cause no one would stop and help him. He had been trying to call Frank for the last two hours, but something stopped him from doing it. He knew that he was probably out celebrating his good fortune. He deserved it too. Frank deserved everything that he had...except Gerard. No one deserved him.

"I should have stayed with Jason."

Gerard looked at his phone battery. The time was after three and he had 3% left. Ha ha ha irony. He watched the light dim since there was not enough charge to power it. He figured that before he passed out, it wouldn't hurt. Gerard's thumb pushed Frank's direct dial button.<hr />

Frank's lying on the couch when he hears his phone ringing from the bedroom. Justin had left hours ago and he'd been up waiting for Gerard to come in. He's still not in which makes Frank jump off the couch and run to the room. He dives on the bed and grabs his phone. Low and behold...

"Hey Gee."

"Hey...Frankie....I *cough cough* hope you had...fun tonight."

"Forget that, where are you? It's after three. I've been waiting up for you."

"Oh...you didn't...have to...do that."

"Of course I did. Gee..."

Frank could tell something was wrong and he was honestly afraid to ask.

"Is something wrong?"

Gerard laughed. He laughed till it hurt and the blood on his face mixed with his tears.

"Oh Frankie, is something ever not wrong?"

"Where are you?"

Frank started putting on his shoes and grabbed a hoodie.

"Where am I? Well, there is a sky above me full of stars...well I think it is cause too many lights you know...*cough cough hack*"

Gerard spits and sees the dark red patch. He looks at the phone...2% left.

"So, I better let you go and get some sleep huh? See you in the next life Frankie."

Gerard blows a kiss to the phone and end call, but misses the button. He holds the phone to his chest.

"Love you Frankie."

He then passes out on the cold street.

"Gee! Gee!"

Frank hung up the phone and rushed to the living room. He was certain he saw Trevor's name written on something. He shifted through the mail sitting on the entertainment system. Nothing. Frank goes into the kitchen and looks on the mail there. Still he comes up with nothing. He goes back into their bedroom and goes into Gerard's junk drawer. He still can't find shit. After what seemed like forever Frank found a small piece of paper with Trevor's name on it in Gerard's bag that he takes to work. That's where he should've looked first. Frank went to grab the house phone, not wanting Trevor to have his cell number for whatever reason, and called the number. He got no answer. Not the first, second, or third time he called him. On the fourth go he was lucky.

"Trevor... I just got a call from Gerard and I'm not understanding why he would be calling me instead of home. He didn't tell me where he is so I'm wondering if you would happen to know?"

"Who is this?"

"Frank."

He wanted to call him an idiot but he kept his mouth shut.

"Hi Frank, this is Kari, Trevor's wife. Perhaps you can tell me what happened because my husband came home accompanied by the police with an attempted rape charge over his head of another man. One Gerard Way."

"Husband? He surely wasn’t your husband when he was pushing up on Gerard the other day."

Frank scoffed and grabbed his keys before leaving the house.

"Could you please just ask your husband where my friend is our at least where they went tonight?"

Frank climbed into his car and started it up. He was praying what she said want true.

"I have no idea where you friend is. Trevor told me that he was going out to the Market Street Club with a work colleague to celebrate some promotion. Now if you will excuse me, I have a husband to bail out and then kill. Good evening Frank.

"Thank you."

Frank hung up the phone and pulled out of his parking spot.

*

*

*

Frank turned the corner and looked down the street. He started accelerating when he saw a body lying on the pavement. When he got closer he saw that it was indeed Gerard. He stopped the car and got out and started running. He fell down next to him.

He was a sight. He was covered in blood and he had scratches on his hands. Frank figured he must've fought back. Frank would be sure to praise Gerard for that when he was conscious. He picked his phone and Gerard up, who happens to be much heavier now, and puts him on his shoulder. Frank takes him over to his car and opens the door to put him in the back seat. That was not an easy task. Frank briefly wished he had let Justin stay over like he begged. He could've carried Gerard for him. Frank closes the door and gets into the car.

"God Gee."

*

*

*

"I don't know Justin. I just wish he would call me when he's in trouble. I mean he called, but he didn't tell me where he was. Well his wife helped me a little bit. Yeah. He's still out. I knew I didn't like that guy for a reason. You thought I was being paranoid."

Gerard opened his eyes. He looked around. He was home...no, not home. He was at Frank's. This was Frank's house. Gerard didn't have a home. Gerard had nothing. Not even the ability to realize when someone was lying to him. Trevor had a wife, he had kids, he was not even gay...he just wanted to...Gerard was not even sure what Trevor wanted, but he knew what Trevor was going to get...2 to 3 years for attempted rape, battery and assault. Gerard made the statement, but refused treatment. That was stupid of him, but instead of sleeping on the street Frank rescued him once again.

"That used to be my job."

He could remember when he was Frank's knight in shining armor in high school and college. Now he was just pathetic.

"Well I just finished making him something to eat. I want to give him an aspirin, but I'm not sure. Actually, I am."

Frank went into the bathroom to get the pills.

"He's strong and he's come so far. Yeah, well... you have to have faith. Why do you think it's tattooed on my body?"

Frank shook two pills into his palm and capped them again.

"I'll always believe in Gerard. Yes. Yes. Well yeah. I think he fought back and Trevor's going to jail. He's lucky Gerard got to him and not me. No. I would've killed him. He's worth going to jail. I know."

Frank was being promoted again and Gerard was back to square one. He couldn't go back to that job with the situation Trevor created. He was back to freeloading. He needed to find a way out of this perpetual motion machine that his life became two years ago. He needs to go back to the way things were. He needs to find what made him strong back then. What was it that motivated him....

"Frank."

It was like he had been hit with a concrete slab. Of course, how could he be so stupid? Frank was his motivation. Frank was the reason he did what he did. He needed him; he needed to be taken after...now he was independent. He didn't need anything. Hell he didn’t even need a relationship. He was fine just screwing around with Justin. He was confident. He was...perfect.

"I'm going to check on him. I'm not sure. Okay. Nah. Thanks anyway. No dates?"

Frank laughed at Justin and went to his bedroom door.

"Well tell your next date, when get one that I said hi. Talk to you later."

Frank went into the bedroom and saw that Gerard was waked.

"My sleeping beauty is finally awake huh."

Frank went over to the bed and sat the water he had on the stand along with the aspirin. He sat next to Gerard and rubbed his leg.

"I missed you."

Gerard was silent. He looked at Frank processing everything in his head. When he finally spoke, he was surprised what came out.

"I'm moving out."

"What?"

Frank felt his heart drop.

"My company gave me an option to relocate to New York. At first I was going to decline it, but after what happened tonight, I think I need to get away from the area. That's why Trevor and I went out tonight. They were pairing us up for the job and he was trying to convince me to go."

"Looks like he did a great job at that."

Frank stood up and pointed to the water on the stand.

"There's aspirin if you need it and I made you something to eat if you want it."

Frank left the room and went into the bathroom. There is when he broke down.

*

*

*

"I think that's everything."

Gerard closed the trunk. He wiped his hands off on his jeans and walked over to where Frank and Justin were standing.

"Well, I'm off. Take care you guys and for Christ sakes will you just move in together."

Gerard chuckles and then hands them each an envelope.

"Now I hate sappy goodbyes so you can't open these until I am gone okay?"

"Yeah, whatever you say."

"So I'm moving in."

"No. I meant about the letter. Nothing's changed here."

Frank gestures between himself and Justin.

"I pine for you so hard and still get stepped on."

Justin kissed Frank on his forehead and Frank smiled.

"Sorry about that. Anyway. You need to go."

Frank said turning back to Gerard. Gerard smiled.

"Yeah, traffic is going to be a bitch."

Gerard walked up to Justin and extended his hand. When he took it, he pulled him into a surprise hug. Gerard whispered in his ear.

"Take care of him please."

He then let go and stepped up to hug Frank.

"I love you Frankie. Best friends forever."

Gerard could feel the tears trying to escape, so he let go and ruffled Frank's hair and then climbed in the car.

"I'll text you my new number and address."

Gerard turned on the car and gave one last sad look and then he drove off.

"Well... there he goes."

"There he goes again."

Frank tried to joke, but he choked up.

"What do you need?"

"Hold me."

Justin nodded and pulled Frank to him.

"Come on."

They went into the house that no longer felt like home and closed the door.


	11. My Way Home Is Through You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You...you're really here."  
> "Yes, Gee."  
> Gerard reached out with his hand and touched Frank's face.  
> "You're real."  
> Frank's breath caught in his throat.  
> "Y-yeah Gee."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone.
> 
> So this chapter is bitter sweet, but not in content. It is bitter sweet cause this signals the end of the last fic that I will write with _***mcr_rockstar***_. It was a roller coaster ride of emotions for us as friends and more, but all things end and this is no exception. I hope you will continue to read what she puts out solo though, she is a great writer. 
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: One Year Later***_

"Morning Mr. Way."

"Morning Stan."

Gerard waved to his neighbor as he walked to the coffee shop. He heard the bell as he entered and smiled as he greeted his favorite barista. He got his latte with a splash of coconut and chocolate powder and took it outside on the veranda. It was spring so the light breeze was welcome. He people watched as he sipped his drink carefully enjoying the sun. His alarm on his phone beeped and he took it out.

"Time for my pills."

Gerard pulled his pill case out and took his morning dose. Since he got on the mood stabilizers and had been seeing a therapist, he had been doing much better. He opened up his lock screen and smiled. There on his home page was his Frankie...well not his, but yeah. He had not seen Frank in a year. He hadn't tried to contact him either. He knew it was for the best. He was a distraction for Frank to have a better life with Justin. He hoped they both were happy together as long as Justin took his advice.

"Happy Birthday Mr. Way."

"Angel, you didn't have to do that."

"Oh hush now, you know we would not even be here if it weren't for you. You saved our coffee shop and even though we tell you not to, you pay for your latte every day."

"Every little bit helps."

"So, blow out the candle and make a wish."

Gerard smiles and leans over the small cupcake. He thinks of the only thing he has ever wished for and ten he lets loose a puff of air that puts out the hapless flame. The staff cheer and Angel moves the candle. Gerard picks up the cupcake and takes a bite.

"Perfect as always."

"So what did you wish for Mr. Way?"

"If I tell you it's won't come true."

Angel laughs with the others and they go back to work. Gerard finishes the cupcake and then looks at his phone again. He runs his finger lovingly over the face of his best friend.

"You want to know what my wish was Frankie? For you to always be happy."

Gerard smiled and the puts his phone down.

"Time for work."

"He gets up and walks away whistling after leaving a $5 tip.

* * *

Frank held his cupcake in his hand as he stared at the other one on the plate in front of him. It's Gerard's birthday and he's not there. They've never missed birthdays. Not even when Gerard had gone to California. He left after his birthday and was back before Frank's. Frank thought it'd get easier, but it hasn't at all. He's just learned how to deal with the emptiness.

Justin offered to come over, but Frank wanted to be alone. He didn't want Justin to see him like this. Frank's puts his hand on the necklace that he'd started wearing again since Gerard left. He scrapes his chair back and stands up. He grabs some Reynolds wrap and puts the cupcake meant for Gerard into it and then in the freezer. He didn't know if he'd ever see our heart from him again, but it would be there.

Frank went to his room and closes the door. He goes to his dresser and pulls out the letter he'd never read from Gerard. Every day he does this and every day he chickens out. He's afraid of what it might say. It might explain why Gerard lied and never talked to him again since leaving.

That thought gave Frank the courage to open the envelope and take out his letter. He unfolds it and begins to read.

_;Dear Frankie,_

_I think this is the hardest letter I have ever written. I know I had to restart it so many times cause I kept ruining it. Ha ha ha._

_Anyway, let me get right to it. I love you. Not as my friend, not as my brother...cause eewww, not as anything other than the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. I want to be there with you need glasses, when your hair goes grey, when you start to shrink...okay too late for that, but still._

_I love you so much and I think I always have. In High school, in college, when I stupidly went and ruined my life and yours with that asshole. Even then I loved you and he knew it. He was the first person that even knew how I felt._

_The reason I left was because I needed to make myself better. I needed you to see me as someone that wants to take care of you, not a pathetic worthless thing that I am now. I hope to make myself better, get help and be the man that you deserve._

_I am yours forever and even if you don't want me or can't, I will always be yours._

_Love_

_Gerard A. Way_

Frank gets up off the floor having fallen there while reading. He can't believe anything right now. What he can't believe the most is that Gerard is in love with him. Frank's so confused and lost right now. He can't even breathe.

Frank walks out of his room like a zombie. He can't feel, think, he just can't do anything. All this time Frank thought Gerard didn't want him. He sits on the couch and grabs the picture off his end table of him and Gerard that he used to have in his room when he was in high school. Looking at Gerard made Frank finally burst into tears.

He's hurt and fucking angry. Frank can't understand why Gerard would leave him and not contact him. Reading that letter made Frank want to run to New York right then, but when he finished his mind changed. Gerard lied to him and broke his heart into a million pieces. There's no way he would just go running to him to him.

Had Frank read the letter as soon as Gerard left he could've chased Gerard down our something. He's not really sure what he could've done, but it would've had Gerard there. Frank doesn't understand why Gerard thought he had to leave in order to get his life together. Frank had no problem with taking care of him. It made Frank feel good and important in a way.

He curled up on the couch as he kept crying. His body shook with every sound. He could barely breathe and he knew by the time he was done he'd have a horrible headache. Why did any of this ever have to happen? Why couldn't they have just gotten together in high school or something? It would've saved them a lot of time and heartbreak.

Frank keeps crying for his best friend... his soul mate. It all makes sense now. So much makes sense and Frank feels stupid for not noticing it sooner. He never stops crying... He just passed out from exhaustion.

*

*

*

"I'm going to miss you. Call me as soon as you get back."

"I will Justin."

"Don't come back without your boy. You hear me?"

Frank smiles and nods.

"Yes."

Justin hugs Frank tightly.

"We could've been so good, but I know you'll never love me the way you love him."

"I'm sorry. I have to be honest with you, though. You're the best thing to ever happen to me; Gerard aside. No one ever appreciated me the way you did when we dated and even after. I love you "

"I love you too, Frankie. Now go and drive safely."

"I will."

Frank kisses Justin for the last time and climbs into his car. Justin closed the door and smiled at Frank. He gestured for Frank to roll down the window and he did.

"You're a stalker by the way."

"Oh fuck off!"

Frank laughed as he threw a soda can out the window at Justin. He had a point though. Frank had gone to Gerard's old job and because they knew him they told him where Gerard had relocated to. Now Frank's on his way to New York to pop up at Gerard's job and get him once and for all.

"Thank you for taking some sense into me Justin."

"Of course, now go! Go, go, go!"

Frank chuckled and rolled the window up a little. He turned his car on and started up his music.

"See you when I get back."

With that he started his journey and mission.

* * *

"Hey Gee, the usual?"

"Hey Ivy, look please don't call me that. I don’t mean to be rude, but that nickname means a lot to me."

"Sure Gerard no problem."

"Thank Ivy and yeah, the usual."

"So what are you wearing tomorrow?"

"Nothing special."

"Come on, it's casual Friday!"

"Sorry, I'm just not in a casual mood I guess."

"Three piece suits and vests will be the death of you."

"Perhaps, but I think death is kind of romantic so not a bad way to go."

Gerard laughs and takes his gin and tonic from her. He sits at the bar and sighs. His birthday was a quiet affair. The secretaries brought him a cake and gave him a new tie. He smiled and thanked them. Other than that he just ate the same thing that Frank and him have eaten for the last fifteen years of their life together. Vegetable lo-mein. This year though it didn't taste as good.

*

*

*

"Whoa, look at you Mr. Way!"

"What?"

"What's with the hair change?"

"Sometimes you just need a change."

Gerard ran his hand through his newly cropped hair. It was not that hard to change the color, but the haircut. He had it mid length for so long...pretty much since High school and it reminded him of Frank so much. They used to joke about who was going to grow their hair longer. Gerard walked through the hall to his office. He laughed because he never thought he would have a name plate in his life. He opened the door and put his brief case down.

"Morning Mr. Way, you have three appointments today and we won the argument for the Children's center to get funding."

"Excellent news indeed Maggie."

"Like you ever...oh wow Gerard..."

"You like it?"

Gerard's secretary walked around him looking at the color and style.

"Somehow it fits you. Do you think _he_ would like it?"

Maggie was the only one that knew about Frank and what a sacrifice Gerard had made.

"I don’t know. This color is new for sure and my hair has not been this short since middle school."

"I'll bet!"

"I also haven't been this...well you know."

Maggie also knew about Gerard's battle with his weight and the now accepted idea that he had an eating disorder in the past.

"Gerard if I may be so bold. I think you look amazing and much healthier than when you first started working here. You eat well and use the gym here regularly, and take care to not drink in excess. You have come a long way in just one year and I think anyone, especially Frank would be proud of you."

"Thank you Maggie."

"No problem Mr. Way. Your first appointment is at ten."

Maggie put Gerard's cup of coffee on the warmer and handed him the file.

"Is this a new client?"

"I believe so. Someone that heard of your abilities and achievements and thinks you can do great things for them and their cause."

"Well I do love to hear that people are trying to make a difference in this world."

"I know you do Mr. Way."

Gerard smiled and picked up his coffee taking a sip. Maggie headed for the door.

"Maggie...do you think he misses me?"

Maggie put her hand on the door and turned back to Gerard.

"He would be a fool not to."

"Thanks Maggie."

"Anytime Mr. Way."

Maggie goes and sits down at her desk and chuckles. Gerard is in for a shock when he meets his first appointment. Maggie picks up her phone and sends a quick text.

~Everything is all set, it's all up to you now.~ Mags

Frank takes a deep breath and let it out slowly as he reads the text. He could never thank Maggie enough for all she's done. Frank turns to look at himself in the hotel mirror for the hundredth time. He wanted to look his best for Gerard. Frank has never been more nervous.

Gerard's always been beautiful and Frank never thought he was good enough for him. He didn't think he was handsome enough. Frank just always thought Gerard deserved the best. Right now Frank's admitting to himself that he thinks he's the best for Gerard. No one will ever love Gerard the way Frank has and he's going to prove that to him.

Still he can't pull himself away from the mirror. He's repeatedly fluffing his hair and shaking it around. Its way longer than it was when Gerard left. He's even applied, taken off, and reapplied his eyeliner... twice. Frank feels like he's going to crumble.

He tugs on his black sleeves and grabs his white button up shirt. He puts it on over his black shirt and buttons it up quickly. He grabs his tie and starts putting it on while he sticks his feet into his converse. Frank brushes off his black pants before tying his sneakers. When he's finished he puts on his black leather jacket and looks in the mirror one more time.

"Here goes."

He grabs his phone and starts typing quickly.

~Thank you so much, Maggie. I'll be there soon.~

Frank grabs his keys and hotel key card and puts it into his wallet. He puts it in his pocket and leaves the hotel smiling at the text Maggie sent back.

Maggie's phone pings and she looks at it and smiles. She still remembers Monday when she first "met" Frank.

_"Good morning Avery Corporation, Mr., Way's office, how can I help you?"_

_"Good morning. This is Frank Iero. I'm calling for... um..."_

_"Well it's about time you called Frank. I was beginning to give up on you."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"You are Frank Anthony Iero, love of Gerard Arthur Way's life are you not? "_

_"How would you know that? Does he talk about me? Who are you besides his secretary?"_

_Maggie laughed. He was just as Gerard described._

_"I guess I am like a confidant and second mother to him."_

_"Oh, right. Because he left his real one here in New Jersey. Forget it. Don't tell him I called."_

_"Very well, have a nice life Mr. Iero."_

_Maggie then hung up the phone._

_Frank sat there wondering what the hell he'd just done. He called the number again before he could chicken out. This time when she answered Frank cut her off._

_"Why didn't he call me?"_

_"Mr. Way was in intensive group therapy for his eating disorder and he was encouraged to sever ties for the duration of his treatment."_

_"Was? He's not anymore."_

_"Yes and then he went through a depression of self-loathing and hatred of his life."_

_Frank sat there quietly trying to figure out what to say to that, but there's nothing he could think of._

_"My friend, Justin, he told me I should see him. I don't think after all this time he'd want that. Since he talks to you, and not me, maybe you could tell me... do you think he'd want to see me?"_

_"Oh Frank. Do you not really know?"_

_"Know what? I just read his letter that he left me. I don't know if that's what you're talking about. He said he loved me... but it's been a year. He hasn't called me... no text... nothing."_

_"Sweetie, he doesn't think that he is good enough for you."_

_"That's the... dumbest thing he's ever thought, and I'm his best friend... he's thought some pretty dumb shit."_

_Frank it's trying to wrap his head around all of this._

_"What... I don't understand. I've always tried to show him how amazing I think he is. He's... too good for me. I'm just Frank. He's Gerard... Gee."_

_"Do you know that no one is allowed to call him that? He refuses to even acknowledge anyone that says it. He tells them that only on person is allowed to call him that and when they ask who, he never says."_

_"Wow... really?"_

_"Yes sweetie. He is determined to be the man that he knows you deserve; the man has you on such a high pedestal."_

_"I don't understand why."_

_"I would need about 24 hours and a bottle of jack to explain that to you."_

_Frank laughed at the lady._

_"It's kind of late to ask this, but what's your name?_

_"I'm Margaret Ann Powell, but everyone calls me Maggie if they don’t want their teeth knocked in."_

_"Well if he's told you anything you should know I'm kind of a rebel Margaret."_

_Frank chuckled._

_"And that's the last time I'll do that Maggie."_

_Maggie laughed._

_"So when are you coming?"_

_She could tell that Frank had froze._

_"Do not tell me for one second that you are not calling to find out where he is so that you can arrive and sweep him off his feet."_

_"I had planned to go out there after work on Thursday. I thought I could see him Friday. I'm still having doubts. The only thing telling me to go is the way everything happened in my life the same time I read his letter."_

_"Of course sweetie, I understand. Why don't you come early? We can meet for dinner."_

_"I should be in New York at seven. We could meet up then if that's okay?_

_"Sure, give me your number and I will text you my address."_

_"It's 267-546-3765. Um, Maggie..."_

_"Yes sweetie?"_

_"How is he?"_

_"He's good actually. He is heading to a proper weight. He eats better, drinks less and he exercises."_

_"And he talks about you all the time."_

_"He wonders if you had a beautiful wedding and what your new house looks like."_

_"I just got approved for it. The day after I read his letter. That means something right?"_

_"You didn't get married to Justin though did you. I told him you wouldn't, but he didn't believe me. He said with him out of the way you two could be together."_

_"He's the reason we're not together. Justin knew that I was in love with him... well am. We're just friends. He's been so great, but... he's not Gerard. It's always been about Gerard."_

_"Well then sweetie, come down here and get your Prince Charming back."_

_Frank smiled and chuckled._

_"Are you absolutely sure he'll want that? If he tells me otherwise..."_

_"Frank Anthony Iero, I expect to see your narrow behind in my home on Thursday night and I will not hear anything more of it!"_

_"Maggie, can you find me...oh, you're on the phone. Sorry."_

_"Is that Gee!?"_

_Frank damn near jumped out his skin hearing his voice._

_"No problem Mr. Way, just a friend, did you need anything?"_

_"It's silly. I was trying to find my stress ball."_

_"Oh, I moved it to your bottom draw. Are you feeling alright?"_

_"Yeah, just...I guess getting older can just...well anyway, you get back to your friend. Lunch later?"_

_"Of course Mr. Way."_

_"Thanks Maggie, you're the greatest. I would go crazy without you."_

_Gerard kissed her cheek and then left the area._

_"Sorry about that Frank."_

_"No, it's okay. It was nice hearing his voice. He used to say that to me you know? Anyway, Thursday. Seven thirty. Your place."_

_"I look forward to it Frank. Have a good evening."_

_"You do the same Maggie and thank you."_

Dinner was wonderful and Frank turned out to be everything that Gerard described and Maggie knew that she needed to get them back together. Maggie shook herself out of her thoughts with Gerard paging her on the intercom.

"Yes Mr. Way?"

"I'm feeling a bit peckish. Do you think I have time to grab something downstairs before my appointment arrives?"

"Perhaps perhaps not, but I can go grab you something."

"I...uh...not something too..."

"Don’t worry, I know I know."

"Thank you Maggie."

Maggie smiled and made her way to the elevator. This way she could meet Frank too.

* * *

Frank sat in his car with his head on the steering wheel. His stomach is churning so badly and he's second guessing even coming. What if this all goes wrong? Gerard could tell Frank that he's moved on with that part of his life and never talk to him again. He's already doing that come to think of it.

Frank breathes in deeply and holds it in for ten seconds before letting it out. He sits up and looks at himself in his compact one more time and closes it. He grabs Gerard's gift bag, balloon and his keys out of the ignition. Frank gets out of his car and gives his full body a once over in his car reflection. He turns and heads toward Gerard's building.

"Here goes."

"Let Mr. Way know that we are carrying the whole grain just for him now."

"I am sure he will appreciate it Charlotte."

"Well we would not be here if it wasn't for him."

When Frank enters the building he's shocked at how huge and great it looks. He's pretty damn impressed with Gerard. In fact Frank stands there just starting at everything for a moment until he's brought out of his thoughts by a familiar voice.

Maggie was heading back to the elevator when she saw Frank. She smiled and walked over to him.

"Wow Frank, you clean up good!"

When Frank came over for dinner he was in jeans torn at the knees and a t-shirt with a flannel over it. Now he is dressed the way a prospective client would be.

"Thank you Maggie. I just wanted to look nice and I'm glad I made the attempt. Had I walked in here how I was dressed yesterday he would've saw me coming."

"Well I thought you looked like a cute little punk last night. Come on, He's on the top floor."

Maggie led Frank to the elevator. In her hand she held the little brown bag.

"Yeah, well... time and a place. Besides, I always look like a punk in front of him. Plenty of time for that."

Frank chuckled.

"Hopefully."

"Now stop that! It's going to be fine, trust me. Now, follow me and head into the lounge, I will take care of the rest."

"Okay."

Maggie kissed Frank on the cheek and then showed him where the waiting lounge was. She then headed to Gerard's office.

"I'm back."

"Hey, what did you get me?"

"Charlotte started to carry whole grain for you."

"Oh she didn't have to do that."

Gerard looked at the clock.

"I only have ten minutes, what if they arrive early?"

"I'll keep them in the lounge."

Gerard opened the bag and pulled out the bagel. He immediately calculated the calories in it as well as the fat. Maggie saw this and laid a hand on his arm.

"Gerard..."

"Right, sorry, old habits."

"It's okay."

Gerard broke the bagel into four pieces. The both knew why, but recovery takes time and there are no miracle cures. He ate one of the pieces and put the other three aside. That was a task for him.

"There you go."

Gerard smiled at her.

"So I will see if the perspective client is here."

"Okay, oh and what is their name?"

"To be perfectly Frank Mr. Way, I can't remember."

* * *

Frank sat there drumming his fingers on his lap. He had never been so nervous in his life. He looked around the lounge at the little pictures hanging up and magazines set out to entertain the clients. Frank grabbed one and instantly sat it back down, because who was he kidding. There was no way he would really read anything in it.

He looked at his watch and realized he had one minute until he was to be seen. He stood up and started pacing nervously. He looked at the bag with the balloon now tied to it on the chair and sighed. He went over to the bag and pulled out the gift. He stuck it in his pocket just add the door opened.

"Mr. Way will see you now. Follow me please."

Maggie winked at Frank and then turned to lead him to the office.

"Maggie, Maggie!"

Frank whispered harshly to get her attention.

"I can't breathe."

"Shhh, you'll be fine sweetie."

Maggie stopped in front of two large doors. She pushed them open. Gerard had his back to them speaking on a head set and looking out the picture window.

Frank grabbed the bag and rushed behind her.

"I think I'm going to collapse."

He whispered to her.

He looked up and was shocked at what he saw.

His hair was next to gone and it was dyed, what appeared to be platinum blonde. He'd even gained a very nice amount of weight if Frank had to say so himself. He looked perfect from behind, well... he always did, but you get the point.

"No, no, no I don't fucking think so! Now you listen to me and you listen good, you are going to have your men and your machines out of that play area by sundown or my company is going to bury you in so much red tape, you won’t be able to shit without seeing red!"

Maggie stifled a giggle. Gerard was funny when he was trying to be intimidating because she knew he was such a passive man. Still, she knew he would get through to them.

Frank smiled and he hated how easily Gerard just made him do that without even knowing. At least Frank knew he meant business which means whoever is on that phone would know too.

Gerard disconnected the call.

"Fuck."

"Ahem, Mr. Way, your ten o clock appointment is here."

Gerard pulled the head set off and smoothed out his hair.

"Please forgive my vulgarity; sometimes it is the only way to deal with these companies who think they can push the little guy around."

Gerard turned around.

"Gerard Way and you are...Frankie?"

Frank was stuck starting at Gerard. The only thing he managed to get out was a very quiet...

"Gee."

"Well, I will see you two later. Mr. Way...Mr. Iero."

Maggie walked back through the office door closing it behind her. Then it was just Gerard and Frank in the room. Frank was glued to his spot. He didn't know where to start. The balloon bumped lightly against his head and he decided he should start there.

"If I'm correct someone just had a birthday."

Gerard was riveted. He had to be dreaming. He had to be.

"I...yeah, last week..."

"Well, duh... I know that."

Frank chuckled nervously and finally started walking slowly over to Gerard's desk.

Frank moved toward him and Gerard could only back up. He still didn't believe this was happening.

"I...uh...Chinese food."

Frank stopped and tilted his head at Gerard.

"I'm sorry?"

"For dinner...I had Chinese food. Vegetable Lo-mein."

Gerard knew he was babbling now. It was like his brain was just not functioning.

"Yeah? I, uh, I made cupcakes like I always do... I couldn't mine though. I, um... I saved yours though. I froze it."

Frank reached into the bag and pulled out the cupcake.

"You don't have to eat it. Just promise you'll freeze it until you're ready."

Frank started walking to Gerard again with his arm outstretched with the cupcake.

"Frankie..."

Frank stopped again.

"Yes?"

Frank was shaking so badly he heard the paper gift bag rattling in his hand.

"You...you're really here."

"Yes, Gee."

Gerard reached out with his hand and touched Frank's face.

"You're real."

Frank's breath caught in his throat.

"Y-yeah Gee."

Gerard stepped forward placing his other hand on Frank's face and cradling it gently.

"I...wasn't sure I would ever see you again."

Gerard stroked Frank's cheek lightly with his thumb.

Frank's legs were trembling.

"That makes two of us."

Gerard stepped even closer. He ran his thumb down from Frank's cheek to his chin, just below his bottom lip.

"Frankie...I..."

"Say it..."

Frank dropped the bag and cupcake on the floor. His eyes roamed all over Gerard's beautiful face.

"Say it..."

"I...I...don't see Justin with you."

Gerard started to pull away and turn around.

"If it's Justin that you want... then I can give him a call."

Gerard turned to look out the window. He was doing everything he could to keep it together.

"I just figured that you would have come to visit with your..."

He couldn't bring himself to say it. The thought killed him inside.

"With my what? Friend? Nah, I had him sit this one out. He's probably with his boyfriend right now."

Frank picked up Gerard's cupcake and sat it on his desk.

Gerard spun around quickly.

"What? But why? You two were perfect for each other. He treated you so good and never made you cry and always thought of your feelings and never hurt you or betrayed you or..."

Now Gerard was really babbling.

"Pipe down sparky. It just wouldn't have worked."

Frank knew Justin was the greatest boyfriend he'd ever had, but he wasn't Gerard.

"But why? I don't understand?"

"Because I'm not in love with him and I never could've been."

Gerard stopped.

"Why could you never be?"

"Why are you trying so hard to force me into someone else's arms Gerard?"

Frank moved closer to Gerard.

"I'm not...I just..."

Gerard turned around again. He could still see Frank's reflection as he moved closer to him.

"...you deserve so much and..."

Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard's waist and rested his head on his back.

"Do I deserve you?"

A shiver ran through Gerard's body. He had not allowed anyone to hold him like this since he left. In fact other than Maggie's gentle hands, he had not let anyone touch him at all.

"You don't understand Frankie, you deserve everything. It’s me who doesn't deserve you."

"What makes you say that? You've always been so good to me."

Frank held him tighter.

"So good. You deserve everything."

Gerard wanted to touch Frank so badly.

"No I don't. I used to be strong for you and take care of you, but then...I became weak and worthless and useless and no good to anyone except..."

Gerard hadn't said the man's name in months.

"You're wrong. You've been amazing to me. You took care of me and I took care of you. What's wrong with that? You're the strongest person I know. Everything you've been through and you're still here."

"Only because of you. Everything I did was for..."

"So do something else for me."

Gerard took another deep breath and felt his heart speed up.

"What?"

"Take care of me again..."

Frank reached into his pocket and back around to give him the box with his gift in it.

"Frankie I..."

Gerard turned around and saw the box in Frank's hand. He took it with a shaky hand.

"What is it?"

Gerard untied the small ribbon and opened the box. Inside was a simple key.

"It's for your birthday. I just got my new place. Nothing's in it. If you want it to be yours you can give half of the money or buy it. I don't care."

Frank took Gerard's hand in his.

"I just want you to take care of me."

Gerard was stunned. He had no words. All he had was his actions. He pulled Frank in by his hand and kissed him.

Frank couldn't believe it was happening, but when he realized it was he wrapped his arms around Gerard's neck and kissed him with everything he felt for him. It was simple, but it felt like the world to Frank.

This was happening. Gerard was kissing the love of his life. He pulled Frank is close to his body and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Frank felt something on his face and pulled back. He was crying.

"I'm sorry... I just... I love you so much."

Frank kissed Gerard.

"So much."

He pulled him back into the kiss by the back of his head. His hair was prickly under his hand and it was something he hoped he could get used to feeling. He hoped Gerard would be with him.

Gerard lifted Frank up bracing him on his hips and carried him over to the desk sitting him down gently.

"Frankie, Oh God, I love you too. Have loved you for so long. Just...after Ja..."

Frank held onto Gerard's neck with one hand and his face with the other. He moved his fingers over Gerard's lips.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. It would've never... I..."

Frank leaned in and kissed Gerard again.

Shhhh, I here, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. You got me right? Promise you'll never drop me?"

Frank looked in Gerard's eyes and nodded..

"I promise Gee. I will never let you fall."

_~End Flash Back~_

"Frankie, it's getting late and I'm getting cold. When do you want to head back?"

"It's not even midnight Gee. Let's look at the stars for a bit. I mean, you're my favorite star, but I like to look at the others once in a while."

Gerard laughed and threw an arm around Frank's waist.

"Such a romantic. Okay Frankie, we'll stay a little longer."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading / commenting / kudos. We greatly appreciate it. <3
> 
> *mcr.rockstar, xoxo*


End file.
